Compass
by SparklingWand
Summary: Eleven years has passed since Dr. Isabella Swan last spoke with her childhood chum, first officer Edward Cullen. One flight to her new home changes that. With the help of a tiny red compass, they find themselves on a journey of friendship, hope, love, and betrayal. "You're my compass. My one true north."
1. Prologue

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**~ X ~  
**

**Prologue**

The hideous stench of blood, smoke, and burnt flesh siphoned all of the fresh air from the lower half of the Denver hospital. Gurneys were being pushed in by the droves. The halls were lined with injured people screaming in agony and despair. The pale stains of tears mixed with blood splattered the usually white walls of the facility.

Mangled bodies perched on white cotton linens screamed for someone to obliterate their pain. Total chaos erupted in the emergency room.

Being the closest hospital to the wreckage site, Exempla Lutheran Medical Center was the first location that survivors were being brought to for treatment.

All available hands on staff –no matter what their specialty might be- were called down to the ER to assist with the overflow of patients. Even doctors and nurses that were off duty had been summoned to the facility to assist with the overload.

There was no way anyone could have been prepared for a disaster of that magnitude. Sure, every healthcare professional trains to be prepared, but being faced with the actual carnage of a plane crash wasn't something that anyone could be truly be ready for.

Orders were screamed out at random. No one could seem to make heads or tails of what was going on. The only thing they were all certain of was the amount of bodies flooding in.

Fear gripped Dr. Isabella Swan as she ran into the ER, and observed the carnage around her. She covered her face with a surgical mask in hopes to alleviate the putrid odor, but even the cloth covering was of no assistance. All of the scenes from the most intense medical dramas she had ever seen in her life were materialized right before her eyes.

Face after face passed by her in a blur, but none were that of the face she longed to see. She searched through a field of bodies, aching to know he was all right.

A hand reached out from one of the blood soaked sheets, grabbing her by the wrist. Bella was startled by the touch and turned to see the hand belonged to a man. She searched his eyes hoping to find that hint of green through the blood stained orbs.

"Is it you?" she rasped, while observing the man's garbled face.

The man only groaned indicating the severity of his pain. The closer she looked, the more she realized it wasn't _him_.

A doctor wearing blue scrubs darted past her. She stopped him, while continuing to hold the injured man's hand. "Morphine. This man needs morphine," she instructed.

The doctor produced a syringe from his pocket. "There's more in supplies. You'll want to stock up quickly," he advised in a rush.

And just as quickly as the doctor had appeared, he was gone. Bella administered the narcotic to the injured man. "Someone will be by to help you soon. I promise."

She patted his hand, and began her search again. Everywhere she turned she collided with either a gurney or another hospital faculty member. The quarters were cramped with bodies making the rooms hotter than normal.

The smell of death was all around her, and yet there was only one thing on her mind. Finding _him_.

"Dr. Swan!" a shrill voice shouted over the wails of the injured.

She turned around sharply in search for the owner of the voice. Yet all she could see were doctors and nurses running frantically through the halls. Each one covered in blood with a look of terror in their eyes, working in a futile attempt to reach every patient in peril.

"Bella!" the voice rang true to her ears.

She turned around to see Alice Brandon, a nurse in oncology, running toward her wearing green scrubs covered in blood.

"Alice," she called back, waving frantically as her legs started to move.

They collided into one another, breathless and in tears, hugging each other tightly.

"Have you found him?" Bella cried. Her tears mixed with the blood on Alice's uniform.

"No. There's too many of them. I'm sure he's all right. He has to be."

That twinge of fear physically struck Bella to her core. The rhythm of her heart slowed down, just as the world seemed to drift slowly around her. No words could be heard, even though her mind registered the shouts of those in her vicinity. Dizziness set in as she tried to comprehend her surroundings.

Swarms of paramedics rushed into the room. With each group, a new batch of bodies were hauled into the already crammed space.

"Did you hear me?" Alice screamed out, shaking Bella by the arms.

"Hmm?" Bella responded half-witted, still staring at the new gurneys being rushed in.

"I asked if you needed me to call the family."

Bella looked down into the brown eyes of her colleague and friend. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pondered what Alice was trying to convey to her. Why would she call his family? There was no news of his whereabouts as of yet. She couldn't face them until she had confirmed knowledge that he was safe.

"I'll call them," Bella finally whispered. "Now help me. Anyone of these people could be him. We have to help everyone if only to find him."

Alice forced a smile on her face. She wanted to convey the strength she saw in Bella, even though she could see the fear mounted in her boss' eyes. Without question, she followed Bella to the first victim. There she took down all the information being spouted off to her as to the treatment of the patient.

With each new patient, each new face, Bella determined in herself that everyone in that room was _him_, and helping them only brought her that much closer to actually finding him.

**~ X ~**

**AN: A HUGE thank you to my betas and prereaders: TwiMoments, DreamsofEdward1, shadowed_by_passion, marcie21, and WickedEthan. Without each of them I would never post a single word I wrote. They are and will always be invaluable to me.  
**

**And thank you all for reading. I look forward to sharing this story of Pilotward and his Izzy with you all. If you like it...please let me know with a quick little note of your thoughts. Good or bad. I look forward seeing them. :D  
**

**Until next time.  
**

**xx  
~J**


	2. Chapter 1

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

******~ X ~**  


**Chapter One**

A tall, lanky boy, practically a man, meandered across the street. His illustrious green eyes honed in on the bathing beauty that was perched on her front porch. In a usual thoughtless habit, he lifted the faded ball cap that perched on his head, to swipe his coppery colored hair away from his brow. A smile teased the corner of his lips as he watched her; admired her. She had no idea how beautiful she was which made her even more appealing to him.

Her lean legs bounced anxiously, as they always did, against the peeling white paint of the rickety porch. Her long, wavy brown hair fluttered softly in the gentle breeze. She leaned back on her elbows, letting her head fall back, exposing her long, sleek neck.

Edward smiled at the image before him. Though she was dressed in a pair of frayed denim shorts and an oversized t-shirt, he knew every curve of her petite frame. He knew what it felt like to hold her close to him. His heart would skip a beat every time their bare skin would touch.

He loved this girl with every fiber of his being. She was everything he ever wanted, but he also knew that she didn't want him. In his mind it was impossible for her to ever see past the confines of their friendship. While there were many times – each one played as a love story in his memory every night before he fell asleep – he thought she could see past their friendship, those moments flittered away on a single word.

"Sunbathing, Swan?" he murmured as he approached her.

Izzy's eyes fluttered opened to find a tall, lean figure shadowed over her. She pushed her glasses up her nose and glared up at him. The sunlight shined around his body, making him look as if he were on fire. _Fitting_, she thought, _he's practically a heavenly being after all_.

"Yeah, I am. And you're a great sunblock. So get your scrawny ass out of my sunlight."

Edward gasped in mock offense. He turned to look at his backside, much like a cat would when chasing its own tail. "How dare you call this fine ass scrawny? I'll have you know, I work impeccably hard to keep this ass in shape."

She waved him impatiently away. "I was at every game of the freaking season, Edward. I know what you do to keep that ass in shape. Now move it."

Edward and Izzy were the best of friends. They had basically known each other since birth. Their parents lived across the street from each other for as long as they could remember. Isabella Swan, the daughter of the police chief, and Edward Cullen the son of the town physician, would forever be the titles they held in the small town of Forks, Washington.

School was finally out. High school was now nothing more than a memory and the rest of their lives lay in wait of their next move. The summer of 1998 was beginning, but for Edward and Izzy, it was also about to end.

While high school had been a breeze for Edward, it had been Izzy's worst nightmare. She was happy to lie to rest what she considered to be the worst four years of her life. The only good memories she would take with her were those of Edward.

Edward laughed as he plopped down beside her. "Man, you're grouchy when you don't get your way."

Izzy slightly turned her head to see the handsome young man gazing back at her. She both loved and hated the smile he had on his face. He never wore that smile for any other girl. So, she knew it was his mark of friendship, but a secret piece of her always wished that smile meant more.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Grumpy Pants. I still can't believe you woke me up at four in the morning to go for a run. It's summer! Relax a little."

Izzy stretched her arms and legs to their full length. Edward's eyes raked over her fighting back the moan that threatened to escape his lips, as a tiny portion of her stomach was momentarily exposed to him.

"Running in the morning is good for you. It gets your blood pumping."

"Sleep is good for you too," she grumbled.

"These little bird legs could use some muscle tone." Edward grabbed her by the knee, giving her leg a tender shake. The usual pulse that coursed through their bodies when they touched ignited like a wild fire inside of them.

Izzy, trying to play off her feelings, produced the most childish of grimaces then stuck out her tongue. Edward laughed immediately at her response.

The glorious chime of his laughter filled her soul to the brim. Truth be told, she was madly in love with him, and always had been. And it wasn't because Edward was the most popular boy in school. There was more to him than that, and she alone knew it. While the other girls saw the handsome jock that excelled at everything, she held his witty sense of humor, his smile, his brilliance, his competitiveness, and even his ambition most dear.

Everything about him drew her to him. In her world, he was gravity and she was the apple that fell for him.

Sadly enough, she could never muster the courage needed to tell him how she felt. Their friendship was too important to her. If he didn't feel as she did, it would ruin their relationship, and she couldn't risk losing him forever.

So, she admired him from a distance. Her eyes cut to him now sitting beside her, resting on the faded wooden step. Sun kissed his unusually tan skin. Even with the lackluster weather of Forks, Edward's skin always looked as if it had been kissed by the sun. He kept his messy hair shoved under a baseball hat, with sprigs of his soft locks pushing their way out of the sides of the old Rockies cap. Without fail, she knew if he didn't have a ball cap on then it would be a sun visor. She never understood his obsession with headgear, but she never questioned it either. It was part of his style, and it made him…well, him.

"I'm sorry. Not everyone can be as perfect as you are." She reached over and squeezed his cheek, then smacked his face gently.

He reached up and rubbed his face pretending to be hurt. "You don't mind playing soccer with me, but running at four in the morning is a problem. That makes no sense."

"You're one to talk, Mister-I-can't-get-my-sorry-butt-out-of-bed-on-the-weekends."

Edward shrugged her statement off with a curl of his lips. "What can I say? Saturday and Sunday are my days of rest."

She nudged his knee with her fist. "Well, everyday is my day of rest."

His head fell back as his lungs resounded in a deep laugh.

Izzy gazed at Edward inconspicuously. When they started high school, they were exactly the same height. Over the last four years he had grown to the point that he now towered her by at least a foot. While she had her nose stuck in a book, he had spent his days training for every sport imaginable.

All of his training had paid off. Instead of bulking up like his older brother, Emmett, Edward became toned and well defined. Many times Izzy had to force herself not to stare at him when he would take his shirt off during their workouts. Her favorite times were when she would show up at his house just after he had taken a shower. He would walk out of his bathroom with his shorts hanging low on his hips revealing that delicious angle of his pelvis that she liked to refer to as the path to the promise land.

They never hung out with the same crowds in school. Edward was extremely popular. Girls flocked to him. Not that Izzy could blame them –he was quite the charmer– but it stung when she had to endure the newest flavor of the month. Every one of them thought Izzy was their inside source to Edward Cullen. What she never realized was most of them were jealous of her.

Even if Edward was with his girlfriend, all Izzy had to do was call and he would drop what he was doing to come running to her aid. The girls despised the fact that Edward would walk down the halls at school with his arm draped around Izzy's neck, while he merely held their hand.

Izzy got sick of them begging her for insights on what Edward liked in a girl. She felt like they were completely oblivious that she was also a girl. When they did realize she was of their gender, they would try to change her. This usually resulted in a fight between Edward and his girlfriend, and the relationship would end soon after that.

No one was to change his Izzy. She wasn't the type of girl to wear flashy cloths or loads of makeup. She felt like she had better things to do with her life than to stand in front of a mirror looking at herself. She was quickly classified as a nerd, but no one ever messed with her because of Edward.

If a guy ever spoke to her in school it was only because he wanted help with his homework. Or so she thought. She had no idea that they were all too terrified of Edward to approach her for any other reason.

Izzy didn't mind though. She was happy with it being just her and Edward. Things between them were easy. Their relationship was effortless. They protected and supported one another.

They never missed any event that the other was involved in, no matter what. Izzy went to every football game, baseball game, and even track events he performed in. At first she nearly killed him when he joined the baseball team. She found the sport to be completely boring, but Edward was persistent. He loved it. He said it took talent to hit that ball just right to make it fly where you wanted it to go.

Eventually, she found herself watching the major league games with him. They would spend countless hours screaming at the TV over a referee making a poor call on a foul ball and cheering on their favorite teams as they made a triple.

And even though Edward hated musicals and dancing, when Izzy informed him they had a ballet to see or a Broadway production was coming to town, he was there.

During Christmas break of their Junior year, Izzy persuaded him to go see The Nutcracker ballet. It was the funniest sight she had ever seen. The boy kept nodding off during the performance, and when it was over his first words to her were, "That really does crack a man's nuts to watch."

When Izzy took up dance lessons, Edward attended every dance recital. He even opted to be her dance partner from time to time when she needed assistance. He absolutely loathed dancing, but with her in his arms it didn't seem so bad.

People accused him of dating a nerd all the time, but he would simply tell them that Izzy was his best friend and they were just jealous. Those words always cut her like a knife, even if he meant no harm by them.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Edward asked, producing a box of Cracker Jack out of thin air. He ripped the box top open and offered her a piece. Izzy willingly accepted, extracting several kernels of popcorn from inside the box. She tossed a piece in her mouth, savoring the flavor of the caramel goodness.

Cracker Jack was their snack of choice. Edward had a sweet tooth that would drive any dentist insane. How he had that perfect beautiful smile was a miracle to say the least. He always had some sort of candy at hand, and a box of Cracker Jack always made his day.

He had the quirkiest ritual about the toy in the box, one to which Izzy abided by religiously. The box had to be empty before they would reveal the toy. He always said it was bad luck to see the toy beforehand.

Izzy released a heavy sigh.

"I'm packed. I guess you could call that ready," she stated plainly, as she popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

All of her hard work through high school had paid off, affording her an acceptance as a pre-med student at New York University. She opted to take summer classes to get a head start on her degree. Technically, she was starting as a sophomore thanks to all of her advanced placement studies, but she knew the road ahead of her was going to be tough.

Renee Swan, Izzy's mother, passed away during her sophomore year of high school. Due to her mother's death, Izzy developed a determination that astounded even Edward. Only one thing kept her going, and that was becoming an oncologist. She was determined that she would find a way to prevent anyone from ever having to suffer with the sort of pain that she had.

Edward dug around inside the box searching for a peanut. His tongue pushed out of his mouth, angled toward his nose, as if he were deep in concentration. His eyes lit up when he found the nutty treat he had been craving.

"You're going to do great, Izzy."

Izzy rubbed the back of her neck nervously. While Forks High might have been the bane of her existence, at least Edward had been there which made it safe. Moving to New York meant she would be alone, and being without Edward scared her more than anything.

"Yeah. I'm a little scared to be honest. I won't know anyone there," she whined.

Edward put the box down on the porch and turned her to face him.

"Listen, Izz, you're smart, you're funny, and you're beautiful. You'll make more friends than you'll know what to do with. And Forks, along with everything in it, will become nothing more than a dream of the past." His heart pounded in his chest at the mere thought of losing her to someone new, but deep down he knew he had to let her go.

Izzy's heart skipped a beat. Edward had called her beautiful. She stared into his deep green orbs and felt the heat rise in her face. His eyes were gentle and his expression was sincere. Izzy tilted her head as his hand slowly pushed her hair back from her eyes.

"You think I'm beautiful," she breathlessly whispered.

His hand gently drifted down her cheek, cradling her face. The soft glow of the sun bounced off of her deep chocolate curls, reflecting beautiful shades of auburn, blonde, and a hint of blue. The smell of her skin tickled his senses the closer they drew to each other. If someone were to ask him what his favorite scent was, he would undeniably admit that the smell of strawberries and cream reigned number one on his list. He knew that aroma so well. It was the smell of her shampoo.

"Of course I do. I've always thought you were beautiful."

The world seemed to be moving in slow motion. With each tender caress of his thumb over her cheek, their pulses would skyrocket. It felt so good to have him touch her so intimately. Izzy wanted to pinch herself because she knew she had to be dreaming.

Edward couldn't believe this was finally happening. He had wanted to touch her like this for so long, but always feared how she would react. He gazed upon her soft feminine features, memorizing the way her lips pursed together, and the gentle hood of her eyelids as they fluttered closed.

It felt like two magnets being drawn together. Izzy gently bit her lip in anticipation of his mouth touching hers. His thumb tugged her lip from her teeth and brushed over it softly. He had always hated that habit of hers. He found himself thinking that if anyone was to bite her perfect lips, it should be him. Edward mentally groaned at the thought of feeling her nails rake down his back as she lay pleasantly beneath him.

After all these years of them both thinking that their feelings of love weren't reciprocated, of thinking they would never be more than best friends, they suddenly found themselves in an intimate moment.

Edward stared down at her with love in his eyes. He wanted her more than anything else in the world, but he couldn't let this be their goodbye. It wouldn't be fair to her. With a heavy heart, he made a rash decision.

He pressed his lips against Izzy's forehead. In an instant her heart sank in her chest. She heard him let out a deep breath as he released her face. She bit her lip again, but this time it was to keep it from trembling. Izzy pulled away, unable to look him in the eyes. She leaned back against the porch and looked up into the sky, letting the sun hide the tears that were threatening to escape.

Edward felt like a jerk. He wanted to kiss her so badly that he could scream. His stomach was in knots. Izzy wasn't just any girl to him, and he didn't want to ruin that when they were about to go their separate ways.

"Izzy," he whispered.

She shook her head slightly, determined not to show him that she was hurt by his blatant rejection of her. She hated herself for getting lost in the moment. She had always known he didn't see her as anything more than a friend and this only proved her hypothesis.

"What about you? Did you get all your immunizations taken care of?" she croaked.

Edward's heart was lodged in his throat. He could very easily see the pain he had inflicted on her, but there was nothing he could do to take it away. The damage was done. "Yeah," he whispered softly.

While Izzy was getting ready to start school, Edward was getting ready to head off to Costa Rica for the summer. He tried to talk her into going with him, by telling her this would be their greatest adventure yet, but she was determined that she had to get started immediately on her studies.

"Good, because I'm warning you, if you come home with Malaria, I'll kick that scrawny ass of yours."

Edward laughed, breaking the tension between them. He grabbed her by the neck and mussed her hair.

She screeched and smacked his hands away.

"Well, at least I'll know a great doctor if that ever happens."

He released her from his grasp and picked up the box of Cracker Jack pouring some into his hand.

"And I'll know the world's greatest pilot."

He popped the handful of caramel corn into his mouth and nodded proudly.

For as long as Izzy could remember, Edward had wanted to be a pilot. His passion for flying was immeasurable. He could easily tell you every make, model and statistic on any plane every made.

After Renee, passed away, Edward spent many nights holed up in Izzy's bedroom with her. They would spend countless hours putting model airplanes together, as he told her every detail about the particular plane they were working on.

It came to no surprise to her when he received his letter of acceptance into the aviation safety program at the Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University in Prescott, Arizona.

Edward cupped his hands around his mouth, muffling his voice to sound like he was on a radio. "Pssh, Pilot to co-pilot. Come in, co-pilot."

Izzy laughed, imitating his actions. "Pssh. Co-pilot here."

"Our flight pattern is set. Are we ready to embark on our new adventure?"

Izzy looked over at him and smiled. His eyes were alighted with excitement and humor. "Oh, no, captain. There's something wrong with my readings. We're going to crash and burn." She whistled loudly dropping her hands from her mouth then made a massive explosion sound while her extending her fingers wide.

Edward dropped his hands, suddenly very serious. "No, we're not. We're going to have everything we've ever dreamed of and more. Just you wait and see."

She breathed deep through her nose. "I'm glad you think so."

Edward shook the box of Cracker Jack at Izzy. She willingly opened her hand to which he poured the remainder of the box in her palm. Along with the popcorn, the red and white package that held the toy tumbled into her hand. He extracted the package from the popcorn mix. Izzy poured the handful of caramel corn and peanuts into her mouth. Edward watched as she chewed the last bite. Once she had swallowed, he ripped open the package and pulled out a tiny red object. It was small and circular. Izzy assumed it was a tiny game of some sort.

"I know so," he whispered. Edward turned to Izzy and studied her for an impregnated moment. He wanted to remember her just this way. She was the girl next door; the girl he would always love, and he never wanted to forget anything about her. "Izzy, promise me that we won't lose touch. Promise me that you won't forget about me."

Izzy reached for his hand, ignoring the tingle in her body as their skin touched. "Of course, I promise. How could I ever forget you? You're my best friend in the whole world."

Edward smiled and turned her hand over in his placing the red toy in her palm. "It's a compass. Keep it with you always. In those moments you feel lost, alone or confused, pull it out and let yourself remember. Let this compass lead you back home. Let it lead you back to me. Forever and always, okay?" His eyes burned into hers as he closed her hand around the piece of plastic.

"Forever and…"

Bella woke with a jolt. Her brown eyes opened wide as she took in her surroundings. The tiny apartment was empty for the most part. All that remained was the bed, a desk, a chair, a lamp, and her carry-on luggage for her trip in the morning.

She sighed deeply realizing that it had all been a dream. She lifted her head. A page from the book she had been laying on followed her. She stripped it away from her cheek, wiping her hand over her face. The glossy page reflected the soft glow of the lamp that hung over the desk.

There before her was her old high school yearbook. She had dozed off while looking over the tattered pages. Her small hands pressed down on the page, smoothing it out. She smiled when she notice the handsome face smiling back at her. There was Edward dressed in his football uniform. Under his picture was a note he had written before she left for New York.

_Izzy, you're my best friend in the whole world. Just remember, every time you feel off course, just follow your heart. It's your compass. It will always lead you to where you belong. I love you. Flying high, Edward #10_

The number ten had been Edward's signature number throughout high school. It was the number he wore in every sport he played.

Bella reached for her wallet and pulled out the faded red compass. The once clear plastic face was now clouded with age, and the red encasement scratched and marked with time, but the navigational piece withstood anything that came against it. The compass may have been devoid of actual feelings, but for Bella, that compass felt every bump, every scratch, every inkling of the time it wore.

She never left home without it. It always reminded her of him, the boy she had loved; the friendship that comforted her, and the memories that would never be forgotten.

She rubbed her thumb over the tiny compass surprised that it still worked. She closed her eyes, letting the memories wash over her. She would never forget the look in Edward's eyes the day she left for New York. It was one of the few times she had ever seen him cry.

"Call me every day," he whispered in her ear, as he hugged her close. The smell of his skin still lingered in the recesses of her memory.

"You too. I mean it. I expect to hear about all of your adventures."

"You will. You're my best girl. I could never go without hearing your voice."

Bella closed her eyes tighter, feeling the sob strangled in her throat. They had both broken their promise. Time passed, life took over, and she and Edward lost touch over the years. She kept tabs on him though, as best she could anyway. For a while, she had her father, Charlie, act as her eyes and ears. That was until Charlie sold the house and moved to California to be with his new girlfriend. After that, she relied on the internet to follow his escapades. Edward made a real splash on the world with his adventures, keeping true to himself.

A light thud reverberated as she closed the yearbook. The faded burgundy cover was worn and tired having been a lifeline of memories. Bella gently dropped the tattered book into the bag beside her bed and zipped it shut. One last time she rubbed her finger over the soft plastic of the toy compass. It too had been a reminder of all she lost and that home is always just within reach.

She placed the compass back in her wallet for safe keeping followed by a flick of the light switch, exterminating the single light illuminating her tiny, rent-controlled apartment. There she lay in the darkness for the last time in her little New York hovel, wondering where Edward was and what adventure he was embarking on.

**~ X ~**

**AN: A HUGE thank you to my betas and proof readers: TwiMoments, DreamsofEdward1, shadowed_by_passion, melmelee03, marcie21 and WickedEthan. Each one of them are vital to me, and I would be incomplete without them. Love y'all!  
**

******The same goes for you, my readers. I might write this story, but you bring it to life. Thank you for that. Please leave a little review here and tell me what you think.  
**

**********While I don't have a set posting schedule for this story at this time, I hope to have one after the holidays. As time comes close for me to update, I will post a music teaser and a picture teaser on my tumblr, facebook, and twitter accounts to entice you. ;)  
**

**Until next time.  
**

**xx  
~J**


	3. Chapter 2

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

******~ X ~**

**Chapter Two**

From the moment Bella stepped foot off the plane into New York City, she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. She loved the sights and smells of the city, especially in the morning. It didn't matter where you were, you could always smell fresh baked bread and coffee brewing.

Most people would tell you they loved New York in the autumn but for her it was the springtime. It was nearing the end of April, but even at the end of spring, there was something electrifying in the air. Morning glories, royal paulownias, cottonwood, and autumn olive trees bloomed, reminding everyone that spring had arrived on the fair city. People smiled more, and overall the city just seemed to bounce with life.

To say she would miss New York was an understatement. She was sadly leaving it all behind, to embark on yet another adventure in her life. Bella was traveling to Denver, Colorado, where she was to start her new job as head of oncology for Exempla Lutheran Medical Center.

It was a great honor to have received such a prestigious position for someone her age. She was only thirty, after all. Doctor's in their forties were still struggling to obtain such a reputable job. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that her mentor-turned-lover, Dr. Robert Banner, had made this dream come true for her. Not only would she have the chance to help develop the oncology program in the hospital, but it would also open up time for her to do some research.

Bella, as she now referred to herself, told Bob that she would take a cab to the airport, but he insisted that he had to drive her. She sat comfortably in his midnight blue BMW Z4 Roadster, staring at the city she had fallen in love with, as it passed her by. She had grown up so much here. No longer was she, Izzy, the scrawny nerd from Forks, but was now, Bella, the sophisticated doctor from New York. The only drawback of New York City to her was losing Edward. In finding herself, she lost the one person that meant the world to her. It had been eleven long years since they last spoke, but even after all that time he never left her thoughts.

She rested her head back against the leather headrest, as Bob maneuvered the roadster slowly through traffic. Bella wondered where Edward was and what adventure he was embarking on. She often imagined him flying overseas to some place exotic. She followed along with his life as much as she could, content in the knowledge that he was happy and safe. Facebook had become a great friend to her. While they didn't friend each other on the social networking site, they shared enough of the same friends that she could make heads or tails of what was really happening in the realms of Edward Cullen.

"Earth to Bella," Bob crooned.

Bella tilted her head lazily towards him. She placed her hand softly on his khaki clad thigh. "Did you say something?"

Bob was a ruggedly handsome man in his early fifties, with a sharp nose and soft, full lips. His hazel brown eyes had a light tint of green to them. When in the right light, the brown would seemingly disappear and all she could see was the green. She liked those moments the most. She couldn't tell you why though. Bob had recently let his dark hair grow out a little. It was slightly wild and carefree. Bella rather enjoyed running her fingers through his soft, brown locks during sex. She wondered if his wife enjoyed it as much as she did.

"I just asked when the movers were supposed to arrive in Denver."

"Oh. Sorry. They left Friday. So, unless something goes wrong, everything should be unloaded before I even get there."

"Well, let's hope nothing goes wrong then."

"Let's hope." Bella tenderly rubbed the inside of his thigh. She enjoyed watching his body stiffen at her touch. The timid girl from high school was long gone. Medical school had changed that for her. Instead of hiding behind her books, she was proud of her appearance now, having come into full bloom in her body. She wore clothes that accentuated her features, and it pleased her to see men look at her the way Bob did.

The black pencil skirt with a white button down blouse was worn purposely by her to attract his attention one last time. The fabric formed to her body like a glove, but was still breathable. She left just one extra button undone in order to show the well rounded cleavage she had developed.

Bob quickly diverted his eyes when she caught him starring at the perky white mound peeking out from the pale-pink bra that was barely visible under her blouse. "Remind me," –he cleared his throat while rubbing his hand across the back of his neck– "when do you start again?"

"Tomorrow."

He turned his head abruptly, staring incredulously at her for a moment before returning his attention to the freeway. "You didn't give yourself very much time to settle in. Planning on returning to New York quickly?"

Bob knew from the moment he and Bella started their illicit affair, he was making a big mistake. To say he didn't care would be a lie. He loved his wife very much. They had shared twenty great years together, but there was something about the young woman who sat beside him that made him feel alive again. He hated to see her leave. He knew what he felt for her was nothing more than pride and lust, but still he cared for her well-being.

When Bella accused him of calling the director of Exempla to put in a good word for her, he denied it. He had already given his reference for her, but he knew she deserved this position. She was the best intern he had ever had, and knew she would make her mark on the medical society if given half a chance.

"You know better than that," she chastised with a chuckle. "I could have taken a week to settle in, but I didn't feel it was necessary."

"That sounds about right for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, suddenly defensive.

"You've always been the kind of person who jumps in feet first. I remember your first day as an intern. You were at the front of the line. You always had an answer and no matter what was asked of you, you did it. I watched you empty out bedpans to help the nurses while you waited for an assignment. I knew then that you would make an excellent doctor."

Bella blushed at his kind words. "Thank you, Bob."

Bob loved the pale pink color in her cheeks. His favorite time to see that hue appear was just before she reached her climax. It never failed that her body would blush all over.

"You were always my prize pupil."

She squeezed his thigh gently. "And you were the best of teachers."

Bella leaned back against the headrest again and continued to observe the sights as they merged onto the Van Wyck Expressway. Planes were flying low to the ground, both taking off and landing. She watched as one eased up into the sky, heading west from the airport and wondered where it was traveling.

Normally, a trip to the airport which would have taken forty-five minutes to an hour, only took them thirty, thanks to the light Sunday traffic.

"You know I could easily get you a job at Bellevue. You could stay here," he suggested for about the millionth time. "I could put you in charge of the residents."

Anticipation had started to build inside of her. She knew she would miss her home, and Bob's offer was enticing, but she couldn't wait to embark on this new chapter of her life. Charlie was ecstatic about her move. It would bring her closer to him. Everything seemed to fit into place.

"Bob, you know this an opportunity of a lifetime for me. Besides, you know as well as I do that this thing with us could never last. It's been loads of fun, but you have a wife and a new class of recruits about to come into your life. Plus, it's time for me to venture out into the world."

"That doesn't mean I don't care for you, Bella. You mean a great deal to me."

"I care for you, too. But this is the right path for me. I can feel it."

"That may be true, but you know you'll miss our little rendezvous." He wiggled his bushy eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't even think about it." She laughed, shaking her head practically reading his thoughts. "There will be no flying in for a booty call or phone calls begging to see each other."

He reached over and pushed her heavy brown hair away from her neck. "Are you sure about that? Because your hand on my thigh tells me you don't want this to end any more than I do."

Bella quickly pulled her hand away. "Some habits die hard."

He reached for her hand and placed it in his lap, purposely rubbing her hand over his erection. She let out an involuntary moan when she realized how hard he was. "Bob, no. We really can't."

"Why not? I bet you're dripping wet right now. I know you and I know how your body works. Just once more for old time's sake. We can make it quick."

"We've never been able to make it quick," she groaned.

His hands were that of a surgeon, soft yet firm. Her body tingled as he gently pushed his talented fingers under her skirt. Desire coursed through her veins with every subtle flick of his fingertips against the smooth cotton of her pink panties. Bella's eyes fluttered closed, as she lifted up slightly to press her warm heat against his strong fingers. The addictive nature of his touch hoisted her into the carnal desire that she ultimately longed for. There was no denying the urge to have one last climax before she left.

"We're early," he breathed, as he pushed her panties aside. "You have time. There's no harm in having a little fun before you leave my life for good."

Bella stroked her hand over the outline of his pulsing erection. The sound of his teeth gritting with each succulent twist of her wrist spurred her on. The zipper of his trousers became increasingly uncomfortable as her hand expertly worked over his length. "You might want to find an empty place in the parking garage for us then."

A cocky smirk appeared over his lips as he pulled up the airport security station. He withdrew his hand out from between the warmth of her thighs, vowing that it would return the instant they were out of visual range.

"I was right. You're very wet." He lifted his hand to his nose breathing in her scent as he would the bouquet of a fine wine.

As they approached the parking garage entrance, Bob rolled down the window while rubbing his fingers together infusing her scent into his skin. Bella slowly moved her hand away from his pelvis, trying to appear inconspicuous in doing so.

A tall African-American man stepped away from the guard box wearing a dark blue security uniform. He glanced into the vehicle, nodding politely to Bella, then requested, "Open the trunk, please."

"Yes, sir."

Bob immediately popped the trunk of the roadster. The officer walked around the back of the vehicle, shining a bright light into back of the trunk then closed it. He meandered around to the passenger side and glanced down to Bella's raised skirt. A smirk appeared on his lips as he walked around the front of the car. Once the officer was comfortable with his inspection, he printed out a receipt and handed it to Dr. Banner.

"Place this in the window of your vehicle just below your tags. You'll need to present it to the attendant when you leave."

"Thank you," Bob replied and inserted the tag in the window as instructed.

He turned right into the parking garage and started heading upward, toward the next level. Once Bella was certain they were out of eyesight from the security officer and that no one could see them, she slipped her hand back into his lap. She unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside. His thickness twitched against her palm, and she knew he was once again putty in her hands.

Bob's heart raced in his chest. He grabbed her wrist, pushing her hand out of his pants. Bella feigned hurt, but she knew what this really meant. Bob was about to get aggressive and she loved when his feisty side reared itself.

He slammed the car into park on the top row of the car park, in the darkest recess of the garage.

"Where were we?" he growled.

She licked her lips and unbuckled her seatbelt. The center console pressed into her ribcage as she leaned over it, kissing his jaw just below his earlobe. "Right about here, I believe."

Barbarically, his hands gripped her hips, pulling her over into his lap. Bella squealed at his aggressive nature grinding playfully over his painful need. Very little coercing was needed before Bob fulfilled his vow along with a proper sendoff for his prize pupil.

Sometime later, she found herself rushing through JFK airport, trying to make her flight. She hadn't expected their goodbye sex to take so long, but then again she shouldn't have been surprised. Bob had always been an outstanding lover. He very much exceeded her expectations in every way. He wasn't her first lover, nor would he be her last, but he definitely had a way of keeping her interested. And the fact that he was married was even better, because he didn't expect any type of relationship from her.

Not that she didn't want a steady relationship, but she discovered early on that most of the men her age were interested in her for one thing and one thing only. No it wasn't sex. It never failed that once a man discovered she was a doctor, he was only interested in her pocket book. The rest of the men her age were either too invested in obtaining their own careers, or were intimidated by her success and would shy away from anything long term. So, she decided to make life easy on herself and just enjoy the boy toys for the time being.

"Excuse me!" she hollered, as she ran past a young woman wearing a flowery sundress standing in the corridor staring at the flight arrival sign. The woman gave Bella a dirty look as she passed, but she didn't care. She had to make this flight. It was the only non-stop flight available and she wasn't about to do a layover in San Francisco or Oklahoma City.

Out of breath and pretty much exhausted, she knew she must look like a complete mess, but that's the price a girl pays for car sex. She suddenly wished she had worn flats instead of heels though. Running in pumps was not the easiest thing to do, no matter how easy they make it look in the movies.

Getting frustrated, she quickly pulled her shoes off, and raced toward the security station. She grabbed a bin and placed her purse and pumps inside. She threw her carry-on luggage onto the conveyor belt and impatiently awaited her turn. Bella blew out a heavy breath of air, wishing for the days prior to September 11, 2001, when all she had to do was walk through a metal detector.

"Boarding pass and identification please," the heavyset female security officer requested, as Bella approached the front of the line.

The TSA official was dressed in the usual Transportation Security Administration uniform of a royal blue button down shirt with black slacks. The shirt was tucked, in exposing her hanging belly, as it rested over her belt buckle. Had she been wearing something more appealing, the woman with the gleaming badge on her chest, and a name tag reading, Siobhan McGillis, might have appeared more attractive. Her mousy brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her blue eyes were exalted by the color of her uniform.

Bella handed Siobhan her boarding pass and license. The officer's trained eyes honed in on the vital pieces of information she needed to check the identity of the passenger. It was then she noticed how attractive Bella was. Siobhan was pretty sure of Bella's sexual orientation, but had no qualms in fantasizing about the beautiful woman.

Her smirk widened at the MD labeled on Bella's license. _A beautiful woman who's also a doctor_, she mused.

Bella tried to straighten up her appearance. She adjusted her skirt, forgoing the need to tuck in her blouse. She knew her hair was a mess, but didn't have time to fix it. She figured it didn't matter anyway. It wasn't like she was going anywhere other than the airplane.

"Running a little late, aren't you?" Siobhan asked with a tiny wink. Bella's mouth nearly fell to the ground. This woman had the same look on her face that most men did when they tried to flirt with her.

"Traffic was a nightmare," Bella fibbed, blushing softly. She was used to men flirting with her, but she wasn't sure what the protocol was when a woman flirted in this manner.

"That's New York for you," the TSA agent stated with a hearty laugh.

Bella laughed with her and walked through the metal detector. It immediately started flashing red. "Oh, come on." she grumbled.

"Can you step over here?" Siobhan picked up her metal detector and walked around toward Bella, inwardly thanking the alarms for going off. "Place your feet on the markings on the floor and lift your arms."

Bella did as instructed, cursing herself for having so little willpower earlier. She had purposely left early so she wouldn't feel rushed, and here she was running like a wild woman.

The agent waved the paddle over Bella's legs, along her torso, then across her chest. Inwardly Siobhan was taking mental pictures of Bella for her alone time later. The officer's eyes wandered over the delicious curve of Bella's hips. Her tongue darted out over her lips as she appraised the shape of her breasts. Officer McGillis slowly roved the metal detector over Bella's chest, where it instantly alarmed her there was metal present. Bella sighed in relief as the officer took a step back.

"You're good. Thank you for your cooperation."

"And thank you for being quick. I hate being late."

"I know that feeling all too well. Well, have a pleasant flight, Doctor."

"Thanks," Bella replied gracefully with a pleasant smile. Her shoes and bags were stationed at the end of the conveyor, holding up the flow of traffic. She grabbed her belongings then took off running with her shoes in hand, desperately trying to get them on as she ran.

As she reached the gate, she noticed the boarding agent walking towards the door. "Please, wait," she called out. "I'm on this flight."

The boarding agent smiled, but inwardly she was groaning. She hated dealing with stragglers. They were always a major pain in the ass. "You barely made it. Boarding pass please," the attendant requested.

Bella quickly handed her the boarding pass. She was grateful that she had at least been smart enough to check-in online. The attendant scanned the barcode on the paper pass and handed it back Bella. "Thank you for flying with United, Miss Swan."

"It's doctor," she groaned then waved the attendant off nonchalantly. Bella didn't have time to argue with the woman about her title, and the vacant expression on the blonde woman's face told her that she really had no idea what Bella was referring to.

"I hope you have a pleasant flight," the agent continued without skipping a beat.

"You and me both," Bella replied, as she quickly walked past the attendant onto the jet bridge. As soon as her feet hit the bridge, she bounded into a full sprint.

Makenna, the chief purser for the flight, met her at the door. She quickly took Bella's carry-on luggage. "I'll have to put this with the Captain's luggage. All other areas are full for this flight," she advised politely.

"That's fine. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." Bella fanned her face, feeling flushed from her brash run.

"It's not a problem at all, ma'am." Makenna was a pro at her job. She had been a flight attendant for fifteen years and earned her place by hard work and dedication. Dealing with a straggler came easy to her, even if they annoyed her to death.

Bella smiled as she walked onto the plane. Makenna immediately closed the door behind them and locked it.

Bella looked at her boarding pass. "Seat D2," she muttered to herself.

"Do you need assistance locating your seat?" Makenna asked politely.

"Thank you, but I think I can find it." Bella gazed at the seat indicators overhead.

Without delay, she walked over to the second row of seats to find an older gentlemen sleeping soundly already. She envied him for falling asleep so quickly. She tried to step around him, but tripped and nearly fell into her own seat. Miraculously, he didn't budge.

The doctor in her had the immediate urge to check his breathing. She laughed at herself when he started snoring softly. Getting comfortable in her seat, she pushed her purse under her chair. She was so glad she had paid the extra money for the first class seating. She couldn't imagine spending nearly four hours of flight time in coach.

The fasten seatbelt sign was lit, so she buckled herself in and rested her head against the backrest. The window shade was partially opened, so she raised it to get the full visual effect of their departure.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention please?" Makenna requested through the microphone. She directed everyone's attention to a video that was demonstrating proper airplane safety. Makenna was ecstatic that she didn't have to perform the routine herself, even though she could quote it by heart. For her first few years as a flight attendant, it was her responsibility to recite the safety guidelines.

Bella zoned out on the video. She was very well aware of the fact that if their plane went down, she needed to put her mask on before she attempted to put one on sleeping beauty beside her. Instead, she watched as workers maneuvered around the tarmac, preparing the plane for takeoff.

Once the video had finished with the safety briefing, Makenna took her seat beside April, her second in command, and buckled herself in. She lifted the phone beside her. "Captain, the straggler is secure and the cabin is prepared for takeoff."

"Thanks, Makenna. We'll be taking off shortly," a gruff voice responded back to her.

"Understood."

The aircraft slowly moved down the runway. After a few minutes, the taxi pulled away from the front of the craft. The airplane started to pick up speed, causing the runway to race by the window.

The sheer G-force of the plane lifting off the ground gently pushed everyone back into their seats. Bella could feel the nose of the plane rising off the ground and the tail followed. Her ears popped slightly as they started to rise higher. She continued to look out the window, enamored with how the city began to look smaller from her vantage point.

The plane took them over Manhattan and then turned, heading west. She whispered a sweet goodbye to her home and friends. Anxiety and excitement gripped her as the reality of it all started to sink in. She was really doing this. Her dreams were finally coming true, after all of the hard work, dedication, and sacrifices she had made.

A pleasant smile settled on her face as she watched New York disappear under a blanket of clouds.

As soon as they were completely in the air, a voice came over the speaker.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, this is your first officer, Edward Cullen, speaking. I want to welcome you aboard United Airlines flight UA649 nonstop from New York JFK to Denver. Our expected flight time is three hours and forty-eight minutes. Your flight is being flown today by Captain Garrett Jones. He's assured me that we have a smooth flight ahead of us today. So, I will now turn off the seatbelt signs."

The fasten seatbelt signs went dark, but Bella couldn't move an inch. She was in a state of shock. Everything inside of her told her that she was hearing things. It had to be her imagination playing tricks on her. She was not hearing his voice. What were the odds that Edward would be flying her plane?

"Please feel free to move about the cabin if necessary. However, we, the crew, ask that if you are in your seats, to please keep your seatbelts fastened in case of unexpected turbulence. Otherwise, please sit back, relax and enjoy the flight. If there is anything we can do to make your flight a more pleasant experience, please let us know."

Bella rubbed her hands over her face. She couldn't believe her ears. Her mind was sound. That was the voice that haunted her dreams, and she would have known it anywhere. It really was Edward. Her Edward was flying her plane.

Only one thought came to her mind. She had to see him. She had to let him know she was here. Bella waved at Makenna who gave her the signal to hold for a moment.

She growled at Makenna's inability to see how important this moment was for her. Her leg bounced nervously. She waved at the flight attendant again, only to receive another vague request for time. Huffing impatiently, she reached down into her purse and grabbed her wallet. The tiny plastic compass lay in its dark safety as a beacon of times never forgotten. Bella had to make sure Edward knew without a shadow of doubt that it was her, and this little toy was her ticket in.

**~ X ~**

**AN: To all my reviewers from last week, I know you're all about to kill me right about now for the teaser I sent y'all and it ended up being the end of this chapter. LOL! Just know I love you, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on what just happened here.  
**

**I wanted to take a moment to thank my betas shadowed_by_passion and DreamsofEdward1, my proof reader TwiMoments, and my pre-readers melmelee03 and WickedEthan. Without them, I would be completely lost in this world. They are my greatest assets, and I'm thankful for them every single day. I love you all!  
**

**Thank you all for reading. Please leave me a little telling me what you think of how Bella has grown up. Time really can change a person.  
**

**Until next time.  
**

**xx  
~J  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

******~ X ~**  


**Chapter Three**

"Captain, we have a straggler," the boarding attendant notified the cabin as she watched Bella run down the jet bridge.

"Copy that," Garrett replied through his headset. "Do we have an ETA?"

"She's in the jet bridge now. She looks like your kind of girl."

Edward laughed at that remark. "What? Ridden hard and put away wet?"

Garrett turned to Edward, gasping as if he were stunned by Edward's comment, his hand flattened to his chest. "How dare you? There's nothing wrong with a girl who has a healthy sexual appetite," Garrett stated calmly.

Edward's eyes cut to Garrett. "Is that what we call it now?" He adjusted his tie. "Hell, I must be old-fashioned. In my day we just called them sluts."

Garrett waved Edward off with two shakes of his wrist. "Oh, hush. You're younger than I am."

Edward looked over his preflight checklist, marking the items that had been completed. He was very meticulous about his work. The responsibility of a hundred plus passengers wasn't something Edward took lightly. If he could catch an issue before they were airborne, he was bound and determined to do so, as any good pilot should.

"Yeah, but you're the one using terms like _healthy sexual appetite,_" Edward rattled, flicking his tongue over the tip of his ink pen to moisten the gel.

A light tap on the door to the cockpit interrupted their banter. Makenna Davis, the chief purser for the flight, peaked inside the cockpit. Her jet black hair draped over her shoulder like a dark veil and her dark blue eyes peered behind her cat-eye glasses. "Captain, our straggler has boarded. She looks like your kind of girl." Makenna placed a carry-on luggage in the captain's compartment.

"Why the hell does everyone keep saying that?" Garrett quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. "That's it. I've got to see this woman. Where is she?" He popped out of his chair, coming face to face with Makenna. To Garrett, being captured by her sizeable endowment was always a wonderful treat. Makenna may have been pushing forty, but age didn't matter to him. It was the fact that she had perfectly round mounds that he could easily bury his face in that mattered. Plus her breasts were natural, which was a delicacy to Garrett. "Cullen, can you handle finishing up the checklist on your own?"

"I think I can handle it just fine," Edward replied with a roll of his eyes.

With that, Garrett followed Makenna into the cabin, eyeing her backside as they walked.

"She's in seat D2," Makenna stated, as they closed the door to the flight deck. Edward laughed softly at the captain. This wasn't the first time Garrett found interest in a passenger, and it wouldn't be the last. He turned his attention back to the checklist, making sure that all of the gauges were functioning. He switched the radio to the control tower frequency.

"JFK tower, this is United six-four-niner, ready for departure at runway four romeo, two-two lima, requesting back-track."

"Well, howdy there, Cullen. How's it shakin'?"

"Randall, is that you?" Randall Bell was probably Edward's all-time favorite air traffic controller. He was a good ol' southern boy at heart. Edward knew that Randall was married and from Texas, but didn't have a clue as to how a country boy ended up in New York. When Edward and Randall weren't discussing flight patterns, they would spend their time talking about baseball.

Randall was a devout Rangers fan. While Edward detested the Rangers, he admired Randall's enthusiasm; especially after the Rangers lost two World Series' in a row over miniscule mistakes.

"Yes, sir, it's me. How you feelin' about them Rockies this year?"

"I think they can make your Rangers weep in shame."

"Think again, Cullen."

"After that debacle the Rangers called a World Series last year?"

"You're never going to let me live that down, are ya?" Randall grumbled.

"You can count on that," Edward teased.

"We'll see about that," Randall staunchly replied. "United six-four-niner, back-track approved. Cleared for takeoff on runway four romeo, two-two lima. Fly heading zero-five-zero, climb and maintain at three-five thousand feet."

"Copy that, tower. Cleared for takeoff at runway four romeo, two-two lima, heading zero-five-zero. Climb and maintain three-five thousand feet."

Just as Edward received the clearing for departure, Garrett reappeared in the cockpit. "Everything set?"

"We just received clearance. I thought I might end up flying this bird by myself." Edward notably nodded his head up and down indicating that he was taking in Garrett's untarnished appearance. "What? No mile high club?"

Garrett slapped in his knee and buckled over in fake laughter. "Ha! Been there, done that." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he slid back into his seat. "Besides, I don't do sloppy seconds." Garrett buckled himself back into his seat and reached for the clipboard dangling between Edward and him.

Edward was never quite sure how Garrett ended up with so many women on his arm. Garrett was your perpetual bachelor for life, and was happy being so. To him that was one of the perks of flying; a new city and a new woman on his arm every night. There was nothing there to tie him down. He was in his mid-forties; slightly balding, sandy brown hair with gray peppered through it, pale blue eyes and a small gut that hung over his pants.

Many nights, Edward would find himself at the hotel bar watching Garrett at work with the ladies. He often wondered what it was that attracted the woman to this middle-aged man. It couldn't be the size of Garrett's package. Edward had seen Garrett in the locker room before, and he was sure that the captain had stopped developing at the ripe age of sixteen. The only conclusion Edward could make was it had to be true what they said. It's not the size that matters, but how you use it. He figured it was either that or Garrett had to have one hell of a tongue.

"Since when?" Edward jested.

"Okay, you got me there. And if I wasn't slated to fly today, I just might have inducted this one into the mile high club." Garrett scratched his head, placing the clipboard back on the hanger. "On second thought, I bet she has a fulltime membership."

Wrapping his headset over the crown of his head, his hearing became muffled as the oxygen around his ears was extracted by the thick leathery band. Garrett settled his hands on the yoke, reviewing the coordinates that Edward had entered in for him. "JFK tower, this is United six-four-niner ascending three-five thousand feet on heading zero-five-zero, copy?"

"Copy that," Randall's voice echoed through the radio.

"Rotate," Edward advised.

Edward watched as Garrett pulled back on the yoke gently. He turned it fifteen degrees preparing to bank the plane for takeoff. Edward monitored the gauges and verified the perimeter was clear. "Safe to climb on engine one."

"Roger that," Garrett replied.

He pulled back slightly and the plane began to increase in speed. Incrementally accelerating the commercial airliner sent it racing race down the runway. The nose of the plane started to rise lifting the unit off the ground.

Edward loved the feeling of the controls in his hand and how the sky looked as they started to ascend. There was no greater rush than gaining speed and taking an object that shouldn't be capable flying, and make it soar to the Heavens.

As soon as the plane was off the ground, Edward lifted the wheels. "Rate of climb is steady. Gear is up."

"How about you make the announcement, Cullen."

"Yes, sir."

Garrett liked flying with Edward. Edward was one of the most knowledgeable co-pilots with United Airlines. His military background and extended flight hours made Edward an expert. Garrett was waiting for United to realize the gem they had in Edward and promote him. It was more than just his experience that earned him Garrett's approval, it was the fact that Edward didn't mind getting his hands dirty, and was willing to do whatever was asked of him.

Edward switched the frequency in his headset to the cabin, and welcomed the passengers. During which, he made sure to turn off the fasten seatbelt sign. Once his greeting was complete, he switched his frequency back to the departing tower and listened to their inflight instructions.

"Coordinates set, Captain," Edward advised.

"So, as I was saying…"

Edward laughed heartily. "Seriously, Garrett, is that all you have on your mind?"

"Hell, Cullen, if you saw this babe, you'd have a raging hard on too."

"I have a bit more self-control than you."

"Sure you, do. If you only knew what she looked like, you wouldn't be able to maintain that haughty smirk of yours."

Edward quickly dropped his smirk, trying hard not to laugh. "I swear you have the libido of a teenager. Fine. Tell me what she looks like."

"She has these big brown eyes, and long flowing brown hair," Garret spoke animatedly. "And her legs, _fuck_, I could just imagine those lanky limbs wrapped around my neck. She was toned in all the right places, and had a rack on her that would just bounce in your face as she…"

Edward covered his face and groaned. "Okay! I think I got the mental image here."

He really did have the perfect mental image in his head. It was the same mental image that haunted Edward's dreams every night. The woman that Garrett described for Edward was an exact replica of Izzy. A flicker of hopefulness sparked in him, but just as quickly as it existed it evaporated. There was no way his Izzy was on this flight. The last he had heard, she was working at an oncology center in New York City. Every time he flew into New York, he told himself he should look her up, and every time he left without doing so.

Not because he didn't want to see her, because he did. He longed to see her and hear her voice more than anything else in the world, but after the way they left things, he was pretty certain that she never wanted to see him again.

Time had separated them. They were no longer the kids that hung out after school, or sneaked into each others room at night to sleep over. Edward smiled at the memory of the old ladder he would use to climb into her bedroom nearly every night. It became a nightly ritual after Renee passed away.

When they were eight, their parents thought the sleepovers were adorable. Izzy would put Edward up to singing and dancing for their parents and they would make tents in their bedrooms to camp out in. When they were fourteen, their parents started to worry that it might be inappropriate for them to sleep in the same bed. There were several arguments about how Edward and Izzy's bodies were changing. Both Edward and Izzy ignored them. They knew that they were only friends and their parents needed to get a clue to that as well.

But when they were sixteen their parents ceased to think about it at all. Renee died two months before Izzy's sixteenth birthday. One of the major milestones in a young girl's life, and Izzy spent the day at a graveside crying over her mother. Edward never left her side that day. He held her tight when she would scream, and never once winced when she beat her fists against his chest.

Once he tried to imagine how he would feel if his own mother were gone. Thwarted with pain and remorse, he quickly forwent the practice. If his feelings were so strong at just the imaginative death, he could only imagine that her feelings had to be amplified by a million. He left her that night, as per his parents' wishes, only to be awakened by her screams from across the street.

Edward didn't think twice. He ran to her side. The moment he wrapped his arms around her, she calmed down. Charlie and his parents realized that Edward stopped the night terrors. So after that, their parents said nothing about them sleeping in the same bed. They knew that nothing was going on with Edward and Izzy besides sleeping.

Not that Edward wouldn't have minded something more to have happened. Izzy may have hid herself from the world with baggy clothes, she even had a tendency to cover her beautiful face with her hair, but Edward saw her in the quiet times. Every night he held her in his arms, close to his body. Many nights he would lay in silence listening to her breathing, while his hands would tenderly caress her flesh.

Her body was created just for him. It had to be. There was no other explanation as to why she fit to him like a perfect puzzle piece. Beneath the layers of clothing, there was a perfect girl designed for him. He loved what he saw, but he could never take advantage of her. She was too invaluable to him. So with a heavy heart, he kept their relationship platonic.

It was safe to say that he could never forget his Izzy. No matter how hard he tried. She lived in his memories and resurfaced more often than he wished she would.

"I should look at the passenger manifest and see what her name is," Garrett muttered as he pulled the yoke to gain further altitude. "Current speed five-two-seven knots," he spoke to the air tower through his headset.

"United flight six-four-niner, copy that, increase air speed to six-zero-five knots," a female voice replied. The air tower had officially taken over their flight plan.

There was a light tap at the door and then it opened. Makenna's raven color coif bounced around the corner of the metal plate. "Gentlemen, we're serving beverages. Would you care for anything?"

"Coffee, black, with peppermint for me, please," Edward requested.

"Coffee with milk for me," Garrett called out without even really acknowledging Makenna's presence. She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and chuckled. She flashed Edward a soft smile and gave him a wink, then disappeared. Makenna was used to Garrett, and really thought nothing of him. She had slept with him a few times, but never had any real feelings for him. He was just available when she needed a quick fix. They were more like co-workers with benefits. While Edward knew this, it still bothered him that Garrett disregarded her feelings so easily.

"You know you should be nicer to Makenna. She did have the courage to fuck you after all."

Garrett rolled his eyes. "As if she could turn down my boyish charm?"

Edward laughed so hard that he snorted. "Boyish charm my ass." Garrett cut him a sharp look then decided to ignore Edward's teasing of his self-description. Recognizing a brush-off, Edward's laughter dropped to a mere chuckle, as he returned to his in-flight responsibilities.

Wishing to break the awkward silence between them, Garrett returned to their original conversation about how gorgeous D2 was. "Everyone was right. She was my kind of girl," Garrett declared, dreamily.

Edward tried to ignore him for the most part. Not that Edward minded a great romp in the sack, but he preferred to at least know a woman's name before taking her to bed. And by the description that was given to him of this woman, he figured she probably was having a bad day and here Garrett was ogling her.

Makenna came back into the cockpit, flushed. She appeared to be flustered as she handed the pilots their respective drinks. "Is everything okay?" Edward dutifully asked.

She blew a straying hair from her eyes. "Our straggler is about to drive me up the wall. You barely had the fasten seatbelt sign off and she was hailing me over."

Garrett's ears perked up. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yes, Captain, I did my job," she responded sarcastically.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Just because she's a doctor she thinks she can order people around." She let out an exasperated sigh. "But I have a strange feeling I know why," she muttered under her breath, casting Edward a sideways glance.

Garrett's eyes widened. "A doctor you say?"

Having noticed Makenna's deliberate glance, he ignored Garrett's probing for more information. "Is there something I can do to help?" Edward inquired.

The stray hair fell back into her eyes, only agitating her more. Makenna thrust her hand through her midnight locks, forcing the hair out of her face. "Actually, it's you she wants."

"Me?" Edward pointed to himself, in shock.

Edward wondered why this woman would want to speak with him. Not that he minded. He had no problem talking with anyone, but he was second in command. This wasn't a common place occurrence. People who were demanding, usually wanted the man in charge.

"Cullen? Are you sure it wasn't the captain she wanted to see?" Garrett asked.

Makenna laughed. "She specifically asked for the first officer."

Edward rubbed an invisible ache in his left shoulder. While technically there was nothing wrong with his shoulder, he still felt a twinge of pain, especially when stressed. "I've never had a passenger ask for me before. They're usually disappointed to get me because I'm not the captain."

Makenna smiled, her over-exaggerated irritation disappeared. "Yeah. She wanted me to give this to you." As Makenna opened her hand, Edward leaned over and glanced at the object lying in her palm. He recognized it immediately. It was an old, faded red toy compass. "She said to tell you 'forever and always'."

Edward reached for the compass and flipped it over between his fingertips, examining it closely. It was worn with age, the plastic soft to the touch. As he held the tiny toy in his hand, a huge smile exploded over his face.

"You know the straggler?" Garrett whined, "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know it was her," Edward whispered, suddenly appalled at the conversation they had just been conducting about the young woman in D2. This was _his_ Izzy, and they had been discussing her like she was some sort of sex object.

"Tell me about her. Is she everything I imagined?"

Edward looked up at Makenna. "Thanks for this," he whispered nostalgically. She patted his shoulder and smiled softly. Edward's heart was overjoyed at the thought that Izzy was seeking him out, but disgusted at Garrett's innuendos.

He rubbed his thumb over the worn plastic, amazed the compass still worked after all this time. With a snarky grin, Edward looked at Garrett and said, "Everyone was wrong about her. She's not your kind of girl at all."

"Fuck," Garrett grumbled. Garrett was inwardly smiling as he watched Edward with the compass. It was apparent this woman meant something to Edward. There was a smile on Edward's face that Garrett had never seen before. If Garrett had to describe it, he would have called it love, but scoffed at the thought because he didn't know what love was.

"What's that she gave you?" Garrett asked.

"It's a compass," Edward murmured.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock. I mean what is it for?"

Edward flashed Makenna a cocky smirk and turned to Garrett. "A compass," Edward began, with sarcasm dripping from his tongue, "is a device used to determine geographic location. If you didn't learn that much in flight school, maybe I _should_ be the one flying this bird."

Garrett's mouth dropped to his chest. Edward had always been a cocky guy, but that's why he and Garrett got along so well. This was even cockier than normal. Garrett liked it, but that didn't stop Makenna from laughing at Garrett's expression. It was nice to see him cut down to size for once.

"Smart ass," Garrett grumbled.

"Better than being a dumb one," Edward retaliated, remembering the countless times Izzy had said that to him.

Quickly, Edward removed his headset from his head. He then unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. "I'll be right back. I have to speak with a passenger who has requested me."

Makenna chuckled at the scowl on Garrett's face as they left the cockpit. "She's in seat D2," she instructed, pushing Edward through the gully, toward the cabin.

Edward straightened his tie, wishing he had grabbed his jacket. He tried to brush out any possible wrinkles from his slacks and adjusted his uniform shirt. That phantom twinge surfaced again, causing him to roll his shoulders a little bit and then he realigned his shoulder boards. Pride washed over him at the sight of those three silver stripes that indicated that that he was second in command of the vessel. Unable to locate a mirror, he adjusted his wings and hoped they were on straight.

Makenna walked up behind him and whispered, "You care very deeply for this girl, don't you?"

Edward wrapped his arm around Makenna's shoulders. "Yes, I do. She was my very best friend all through childhood."

Makenna softly patted his chest. "You never get over your first love."

Edward's eyes widened at Makenna's intuition. He had never actually admitted to anyone that he was in love with Izzy. Makenna gave him a tender grin and a gentle nod. He released a soft sigh and whispered, "You never do."

Makenna extracted herself from Edward's grasp. She turned the young man to face her, assisting him with straightening his tie, and adjusting the wings that were skewed. "You look great and I know she's excited to see you." She brushed the top of his shoulders lightly. "The woman all but offered to pay me to get me to bring that compass back to you."

Edward laughed. "That's my Izzy. She always jumps in head first."

Makenna adjusted her glasses, reaching for the passenger manifest. "D2's name is Izzy, huh?"

"Dr. Isabella Swan to be exact."

Her finger stopped on the name just as Edward said it. "You sure know how to pick them, Cullen."

"Like I said, she was my best friend growing up. We used to live across the street from one another." Edward showed her the compass. "I gave this to her the day before she left for medical school."

"What a romantic," Makenna chortled. She admired the hint of a blush that hued Edward's angular cheeks.

"It meant something to us. I can't believe she kept it after all these years."

"And like I said, you never forget your first love." Makenna grinned knowingly, but Edward's heart felt heavy. He closed his eyes recalling the last time they were together. The first and last time they shared a kiss. It was the single best kiss of his life, and also the one that ruined everything. He had always thought that Izzy would never forgive him, but the fact that she sought him out now, meant she still cared. That was a good start for him.

"It's complicated," Edward conceded.

"From the look in her eyes, I'd say so." Makenna patted Edward softly on the back. "Now go say hi, before she rips my flight attendants' heads off."

Edward laughed softly, rubbing his fingers over his lips. He looked around the curtain separating the gully from the cabin, and his heart skipped a beat.

Sitting in seat D2 was his Izzy. She was looking in a mirror, applying lip gloss. He couldn't remember a time that Izzy had worn makeup. She looked so grown up. Her thick brown hair hung straight down her back. He recalled how she had always hated her naturally wavy hair. Her lips were plump and pink, and her big brown eyes were accentuated with the perfect amount of eye makeup to make them standout.

His eyes drifted down, barely able to see over the seat in front of her. Her white cotton blouse clung to her curves just right. Garrett's comment about her breasts made him blush slightly, when he realized that he was like any other cad in the world, staring at the perfect cleavage that peek-a-booed from her low cut shirt.

He took a deep breath and stepped around the curtain. He walked over to the row of seats she was sitting in and held out the compass. The older African-American gentleman perched beside Izzy didn't escape his attention. He heard the elderly man say something softly to her as he approached, but couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I do believe this is yours," he greeted playfully. He flashed his best smile as she looked up at him from the mirror.

Their eyes met and for a moment time stood still.

**~ X ~**

**AN: If there are any pilots or flight attendants reading this, please forgive me for this chapter. What knowledge I have from the industry comes from working at American Airlines many, many years ago. I'm sure I botched up the lingo. LOL. But it was fun trying. ;)  
**

**Thank you so much for my wonderful betas and pre-readers, shadowed_by_passion, TwiMoments, melmelee03, WickedEthan, and marcie21, are the greatest people in the world. I'm so lucky to have them helping me.  
**

**And thank you to all my wonderful readers. I'm completely humbled by all of your reviews, follows, and favorites. You're the best readers a girl could have.  
**

**Until next time.  
**

**xx  
~J  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**********~ X ~**  


**Chapter Four**

Bella bounced anxiously in her seat waiting for the flight attendant to assist her. Her aggravation intensified by the second due to the flight attendant's inability to grasp the urgency of her situation.

Makenna wasn't intentionally ignoring her. She was very cognizant of the straggler's incessant need to obtain her attention, but she had almost one hundred passengers on this flight and had to ensure her staff was arranged for their in-flight responsibilities.

None of that mattered to Bella, though. In her eyes, Makenna was keeping her away from her former best friend. Edward was merely a couple of feet away from her, stationed in the cockpit, and she was helpless to get to him, thanks to the uncooperative flight attendant.

Bella waved at Makenna again.

"Miss," Bella hissed impatiently.

Makenna cut her eyes back to the straggler. Her shoulders slumped forward at the persistence of the woman. She pushed her dark, black hair away from her face, and looked up from her clipboard at her second in charge, April Simmons.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked of April.

"Yeah. What's up?"

Makenna gave Bella a signal to give her another minute. Bella took notice of Makenna's frustrated expression, but she too was aggravated by the situation.

"Our straggler in D2 has been trying to get my attention since we've been airborne. Can you find out what she needs?"

"Yes, ma'am. Absolutely," April replied automatically. She had just been promoted and was determined to do whatever Makenna asked of her. Working under Makenna was no laughing matter. Many girls vied for the coveted spot, and April thanked her lucky stars that she managed to get it.

April turned on her heel, and crossed the short distance to her new assignment. She crossed her hands in front of her, and put on her best smile as she addressed the passenger.

"May I help you?" April asked, in a sugary sweet tone.

"Yes, I need to speak with the first officer," Bella insisted.

"I beg your pardon, but did you ask to speak with the first officer?" April bewilderingly inquired.

In all her years with United, she had never had anyone ask to speak with the first officer. It was usually the Captain they wanted to meet.

"Yes," Bella's tone was flat and impatient. Had any of her residents responded as this attendant did, she would have had them on bedpan duty for a week.

"I'm sorry, Miss…"

"It's doctor," Bella corrected.

April's dark skin burned with embarrassment. She knew better than to address a passenger without having reviewed the flight manifest before hand; but Makenna had had it in her hand when she asked April to handle the situation, and she completely forgot to look at it before she went. Her chest inflated with a deep inhalation of air. She swallowed back her pride and humiliation, and quickly corrected herself.

"I apologize, Doctor, but I don't believe that's possible at this time. Maybe once the plane lands…"

"Do you have a supervisor I can speak with?" Bella interrupted. "It's nothing against you, but I really need to speak with the first officer."

April internally groaned. Makenna wasn't going to like this. She had given the task to April to deal with the straggler, and now she was going to have to report back to Makenna that she couldn't handle the situation. April nodded and excused herself, returning to Makenna with the bad news.

"She's demanding to speak with you," April advised repentantly.

"What does she want?" Makenna breathed in deep, determined to maintain her composure. It wasn't good for her staff to see her flustered.

"She wants to talk to Edward."

"Edward? Are you sure she asked for Edward and not Garrett?"

"I'm positive."

Makenna ran her fingers through her hair. "Let me take the pilots' drink orders and I'll go talk to her."

Bella watched as the two flight attendants chatted. Her irritation bubbled over when the raven-haired woman glanced in her direction then disappeared. Thanks to September 11, she was well aware of the laws that prevented her from approaching them, but patience wasn't a virtue in her book. She unbuckled her seatbelt, ready to become a lawbreaker, when her attention was pulled by the sweet, elderly man sitting next to her.

"How do you know the first officer?"

She turned her head to see the gentleman staring at her through clouded, brown eyes. His face, wrinkled with age, wore a bright smile, and his coarse, white hair frizzed around his scalp. He had a large nose that spread as wide as his smile, and his once dark skin had paled with time, but it was plain to see that in his younger years, he was a very handsome man.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked politely.

"You seem to know the first officer. I was just curious how." His voice shook as most old men's do.

"Oh," Bella said reverently, as a small chuckle rumbled her chest.

The man was right. Bella knew Edward all right. Even if they hadn't talked in years, she would always know him.

"He and I went to high school together."

She caressed the tiny compass in her hand. The plastic felt brittle and worn, but to this day, it was her most prized possession.

"There's no more special a bond as that of high school sweethearts," the old man cooed.

Bella shook her head slowly. "Oh, no, sir. We were only good friends."

The old man's smile dropped. "That's shocking. A beautiful woman such as you must have had many admirers."

Heat rushed through her cheeks, brightening the color in her face.

"You're too sweet, but no, sir. I look quite a bit different now than I did in high school."

His smile returned exposing his bright white teeth that Bella couldn't determine if they were dentures or dental implants. She was certain of one thing; his teeth were too perfect to be his.

"I highly doubt that. I'm sure you were just as beautiful back then."

"I was your typical class nerd. I hid most of my time in high school behind my glasses, baggy clothing and my hair. The less people noticed of me, the better off I was."

"But your friend noticed you."

"Edward was the only boy that talked to me. He was rare. Smart, funny, outgoing, and for some reason, he believed in me."

"He sounds like a very good young man."

Bella nodded. "Yes, sir. The very best."

A sense of nostalgia engulfed her. Edward had always told her she was beautiful, even though she knew she wasn't. It wasn't until she moved away from Forks, that she realized that she wasn't an ugly duckling. College along with being in New York City helped make her realize the woman inside of her. The woman that Edward had always seen and encouraged her to be.

"Even to this day, he's the greatest man I've ever known. I hated that we lost touch, but things change. People grow up and distance tends to pull friendships apart."

She didn't see any need in explaining the real reason as to why she and Edward were estranged. That was between them and no one else.

"Sadly, that's true. How long has it been since you last saw him?" The older man stretched, and sat up straighter in his seat. His back still hunched slightly with age, and his sweater vest was skewed around his waist.

"It's been about eleven years since the last time we saw each other. He started flying the friendly skies, and I practically lived in a hospital. We sort of lost touch."

"Ah, yes. You're a doctor. I heard you tell the flight attendant."

Her blush deepened at the realization that he heard her being so impatient. "Yes, sir."

"Please, stop calling me sir. You're making me feel old," he chuckled and extended a shaky hand. "My name is Alistair. Alistair Reynolds."

Bella accepted his fragile hand and shook it. "Doctor Isabella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

"I doubt that," she laughed mellifluously. "I mean, I am the woman that nearly tripped over you trying to get into her seat, and then woke you up trying to scare a poor flight attendant to death?"

"You remind me a lot of my late wife. She was a feisty one, and I loved every minute of it."

Bella's heart clinched at the look of love on his face. It was easy to tell that he missed his wife. "How long were you together?"

"Fifty-two years."

"Wow!"

His wide grin stretched his wrinkled skin, as his big bushy eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"We were high school sweethearts. That's how I could tell about you and your fellow. There's something in the eyes that shows a pure love like that."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip, letting her guard slip. "I did love him. It just wasn't meant to be."

Alistair patted her hand, his ghostly eyes filled with sympathy. The compass rattled in her hand when his touched hers. He stared down at the faded red compass in bewilderment.

"May I ask, what's that you have in your hand?"

She flipped the circle over to reveal the large green N on the white face of the toy. "It's a compass. Edward gave it to me before I left for college."

"A compass to lead you home," Alistair whispered.

Bella was stunned by the old man's words. Her mouth dropped and tears swelled in the corners of her eyes. Suddenly the sound of Edward's voice echoed those words in her head.

"Excuse me," a sweet, but firm voice interrupted them. "My name is Makenna, and I understand you requested to speak with me?"

Bella looked up to see the woman with raven black hair and deep blue eyes staring back at her, from behind a pair of cat-eye glasses.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry to be a pain, but I really need to speak with the first officer."

"The first officer is currently working to ensure the safety of this flight. Is there maybe something I can help you with?"

Bella's chest deflated at the finalization in Makenna's expression. Still determined, she knew there was only one other way to reach Edward.

"You can take this to him and tell him an old friend is waiting for him here," Bella stated authoritatively. She placed the compass in Makenna's hand. Makenna looked bewildered as she accepted the toy from the passenger. Her eyes darted from the compass and then back to Bella, eyeing her suspiciously. "He'll know it's me if you'll just give him that. I wouldn't be asking if this wasn't important."

Makenna turned the plastic toy over in her hand. This was probably the oddest request she had ever encountered, but she could see something in the beautiful brunette's eyes that there was no malicious intent involved. This woman knew Edward and apparently cared for him deeply. Going against protocol, Makenna accepted the trinket. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much. Please tell him, 'forever and always.'"

"Forever and always?" Makenna repeated, her brow furrowed, wrinkling her nose.

Bella nodded. "He'll understand."

Makenna gave Bella a tiny smile and turned away, heading to the cockpit to get the scoop on D2.

Bella squealed in excitement, flailing her arms and legs like a child. Her enthusiasm caused Alistair to laugh.

Bella ran her fingers through her hair and suddenly realized how she must look. "Oh, God," she breathed in terror.

"Calm down. You look beautiful. You'll blow him away," Alistair encouraged.

"I'm a mess."

In a panic, she stood up and adjusted her skirt. She tucked in her blouse and flattened the material over her body, trying to brush out any wrinkles that might have been obtained earlier before sitting back down.

Everything seemed so surreal. The fact that she had dreamed about Edward the night before hadn't slipped her mind. Now here she was, about to see him again after all this time. The butterflies fluttered frantically in the pit of her belly just thinking about it.

"You look beautiful, doctor," Alistair said again with a soft laugh. He patted her knee like old men do to their grandchildren, trying to comfort her.

Being with Bella definitely reminded him of his long departed wife, Corin. She had a vitality that he missed, and he felt like fate was giving him a moment to remember the love of his life.

"Thanks."

Bella reached for her purse and pulled out her makeup bag. She brushed her hair, applied a fresh coat of mascara and was just about to apply some lip gloss, when she heard the voice that still haunted her dreams, both waking and sleeping.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I do believe this is yours."

Edward held out the compass to Bella, and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't breathe. The plane disappeared and all that was left was them. All of their old feelings came rushing back through them. Time hadn't changed a thing.

He looked even better, in her opinion, than he had in high school. He cut his light brown hair much shorter now, but left just enough length that she could still see the unruliness to it. His green eyes danced in their usual fashion, and his smile was still as ever so alluring. He was more defined than he had been when he was a boy. His jaw jettisoned a little further out, the peak of his nose now fit the size of his face, and his hands, while still rather larger, now seemed more like a hands than baseball mitts.

Her eyes raked over him from top to bottom. He looked delicious in his uniform. So enticing, in fact, that she mentally chided herself for having inappropriate thoughts regarding stripping him out of said uniform.

"It's doctor," she replied with a wink.

A deep throaty laugh resonated from his chest. "Ah, yes, my mistake. I believe this belongs to you, _doctor_."

Bella stood up, her smile beaming for the all on the plane to see. It didn't matter to her that all eyes were on them. All that mattered was Edward was there.

"Edward," she whispered, as if his name were the words of a prayer. "Look at you. You look great in that uniform."

"You like?" he asked, as he did a little circle for her with his arms outstretched.

"It suits you well."

"You look amazing, too. I almost didn't recognize you without the glasses."

Bella touched her eyes. "Yeah. I had laser surgery done a few years ago. I still have to wear them from time to time, but not constantly like I used too."

"I can see your eyes now," he murmured. "They're as pretty as I remembered."

"Thanks," she replied with a soft blush. His crooked smile grew until all of his teeth were exposed. His grin was contagious. She couldn't stop smiling because of him.

"Well, do I get a hug or did you pull me from work just to stare at me?"

Bella laughed and carefully stepped over Alistair, who politely helped her, by placing his hand on the nape of her back; while Edward took both of her hands. Alistair was enjoying the joyful reunion. He immediately knew Bella had been wrong about her beliefs involving the young co-pilot. Edward carried the same look for the young doctor that he still carried for Corin.

Bella's heart raced in her chest as their hands touched. Edward couldn't stop his smile. He knew things were different. This wasn't the same girl he had left in New York so many years ago. She was now a woman, and he loved what he saw.

As soon as Bella cleared Alistair's legs, she wrapped her arms tight around Edward's neck. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. He still smelled the same as he always did. The scents of mint tooth paste, sugar, sunshine, and cologne. He smelled like home.

Edward's hands rested on the nape of her back. He closed his eyes letting the moment enrapture him. This was his girl. The one that got away. The one he still carried a picture of in his wallet. This was his Izzy.

"It's good to see you," she whispered tenderly in his ear. Neither of them had expected the swell of emotions they felt. It was as if all the years apart had vanished into thin air.

A single tear trickled down Bella's cheek as they broke their warm embrace. Edward gently wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"It's good to see you, too," he softly spoke. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch. He remembered the countless nights he wiped tears from her eyes after her mother passed away. It was still as natural to do it even now.

"It's been too long," she tenderly stated.

"It sure has."

"What have you been doing with yourself?"

He shrugged. "Just keeping busy. How about you?"

"The same," she replied with a chuckle. "How's Emmett and Jasper? Your parents?"

He grinned. "They're all great. Is Denver a layover for you? Are you going to see your Pops?"

"Nah, but I figure Pops will come see me soon. Denver is my destination."

Edward's grin widened again. "Wonderful. So we can talk after we land then. What's bringing you to Denver?"

"A job," Bella replied coyly.

"Will you be staying long?"

"I'm staying indefinitely. I'm moving to Denver."

"You're kidding me?" he said, shocked.

On the outside Edward seemed composed, but on the inside he was doing somersaults.

"No. I start my new job tomorrow."

"Oh, wow. This is wild."

"Why?"

"Because_ I_ live in Denver too. It's my home base."

Bella covered her lips with the tips of her fingers, staring at him. Her heart was beating erratically. "Oh, wow," Bella repeated him.

"Can you meet me after the plane lands? I really want the chance to talk to you, but I have to get back to work."

Bella patted his rock hard bicep through his white uniform shirt. "Good God, Edward, what's in there," she exclaimed playfully, squeezing his arm.

"They don't call me an IronMan survivor for nothing," he bragged.

Bella recalled the article she saw on the internet about him placing seven hundred and thirty-fifth in the 2009 Ford IronMan Triathlon. While that sounds like a major loss, it really wasn't when he was up against nearly three thousand people. She opted to pretend she had no idea what he was talking about. The last thing she needed was for him to think she had been stalking him all these years.

"An IronMan survivor, huh? I'd say it sounds like we have a lot to catch up on."

"That we do. So, you'll meet up with me?" he asked, his voice laced with hope.

"Yes, of course, I will."

"Awesome. We'll be landing at terminal B, gate fifty-four. When you get off the plane, take a left and walk a few feet. On your left hand-side, there's a pilot's lounge. Go in and give them my name."

"That's it? Just your name?" she inquired.

"Yeah. They may ask to see your ID, but I'll make sure everything else is taken care of."

What had been just a minor skipping in her heart rhythm was now a massive pounding against her chest. The butterflies were no longer just in her stomach, but fluttering around her body wildly as excitement over took her.

"I guess I'll see you then."

Edward hugged her again, but pulled away too soon for her liking. He knew he could get too comfortable with her in his arms and that was a luxury he couldn't afford right now.

"Until then," he whispered. His smile faltered, nearly breaking her heart to see it fade. It reminded her of the day they said goodbye, and that was a memory best left in the past.

Determined to see his smile return, she stood up straight, mocking a military fashion and flattened her plump lips into a straight line. "Get to work, Cullen," she barked.

Edward returned her stance and saluted her. "Yes, sir!" he snapped back.

He then grabbed her by the neck and mussed her hair, like he always did when they were kids. She screeched and smacked his hands away from her head. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Laughter resounded around the cabin from the viewing passengers, watching as their co-pilot reunited with his old friend. Edward winked at her, adding to the show for his new audience.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours. Deal?"

"Deal." She tried to flatten the mess he made of her hair.

He placed his hands on both sides of her head and kissed the top, before turning on his heel. His heart raced in his chest; the urge to stay with her becoming greater and greater by the second. How he had missed her and having her there was a dream come true. He took a single step away, then suddenly stopped. Turning back around on his heel, he extended his hand to her. There laid the compass, awaiting its return to its rightful owner; having managed to keep its promise of guiding her back home.

"Here, before I forget."

She closed the small distance between them and retrieved her treasure. The moment their hands touched, palm to palm, skin to skin, they felt the wave of lightning rush through them. Their eyes met and they found themselves wondering if the other had felt it too.

"You're really a sight for sore eyes," he whispered. He pulled her back into his arms and hugged her so tightly that she could barely breathe. "I've missed you."

She couldn't move. The idea of letting him go seemed impossible to her. It didn't matter that they promised to see each other in a few short hours. So much time had already been wasted. She didn't want to waste any more.

"I've missed you, too." Reluctantly, she released him. "Get back to work. I'll see you soon."

He nodded and opened the curtain that separated the compartment from the galley. He looked over his shoulder at her one last time then disappeared behind the curtains.

Bella turned around to see Alistair smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, as she closed the distance between them. Every eye was on her, whispers filled the compartment, but she didn't mind. They all saw her with her Edward. Of that she was proud of.

"I just can't resist," he said as he stood up to let her pass him.

"Can't resist what?" She sat down beside him, crossing her knees.

"Saying I told you so."

"You did what?" she asked with a laugh.

"I knew he would be smitten with you the moment he saw you. The ugly duckling has turned into a beautiful swan."

She gave Alistair a placating smile. "If you say so."

"It's very true, Dr. Swan. It's written all over his face."

She toyed with the compass in her hand. Looking down at it, she wondered if it smelled like him. "He's my oldest friend. I'm sure that's all you saw."

"Believe as you wish, but trust me, doctor, I'm right."

She patted his withering hand. "I would never doubt you, kind sir."

He laughed, placing his hand over hers. "Smart girl."

Bella reached down under her seat and obtained her purse again. She slipped the compass back into its home for safekeeping.

For the remainder of the flight, Bella enjoyed carrying on with Alistair like she had known him all her life. He told her about Corin, his children, grandchildren, and even great-grandchildren. He inundated her with family photos, regaling her with such sweet memories. Her favorite were the stories he told her about him and Corin. She envied the love he had for his wife, and hoped one day a man would love her as much.

Thankfully, time seemed to speed by. Bella was grateful for having such a wonderful cabin mate. He kept her mind off of the fact that Edward was sitting only a few feet away from her, and that she was about to see him again soon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking," a husky voice, with a slight northwestern twang rang out over the PA system. "We have begun our descent into Denver International Airport. Currently the weather is a mild seventy-three degrees with a light breeze coming in from the north. The local time is two-thirteen in the afternoon, and we will be arriving at our gate in approximately twenty minutes. We would like to thank you for flying with us today. It has been a pleasure having you aboard. Flight attendants, please prepare the cabin for arrival."

The fasten seatbelt sign blinked on and Bella's whole body became a bundle of nerves. Her knees started to bounce with anticipation as Makenna announced for everyone to put their seats back into their upright positions. Alistair patted her knee, forcing it still.

"It'll be all right. You'll see. Fate has a funny way of working things out." Alistair knew that first hand. Fate had given him another chance to be with his Corin, even if it was through a woman young enough to be his granddaughter. Having the chance to witness the reunion of Edward and Bella allowed memories of his beloved wife to resurface. He longed for the day that he would see his Corin once again.

"Thank you, Alistair. I wouldn't have made it through this flight without you."

"It's been my pleasure. Plus, you've given me a great story to tell my son. He'll never believe that I talked to a pretty lady on a plane, that just so happens to also be a doctor."

Bella released a loud laugh.

The plane started its final descent. The landing was very smooth, but she still hated the jerking feeling it left her with when the wheels touched the ground. She found herself wondering if Edward had anything to do with the landing. Not that she hated flying, she always rather enjoyed it. It was the landing that scared her to death. Hitting the ground at that speed was like plummeting to her certain death. This was a fear that Edward was very well aware of.

When the fasten seatbelt sign turned off, everyone started standing up, and gathering their belongings. Bella was just as eager to get off the plane as the rest of the passengers. She had a date with the first officer after all. Even if it was just two friends catching up on old times, she was still as nervous as she would be on a first date.

As she exited the cabin, she noticed Makenna leaving the cockpit with her luggage in hand. She looked around the flight attendant to see Edward and the captain going over their systems. The hair on the back of Edward's neck stood up, alerting him to Bella's presence. He turned around and caught her eyes, giving her a cute wink. Heat burned through her skin, illuminating her cheeks. She giggled like a little girl with a crush, which made her blush even more.

Bella wiggled her fingers at him, and then gathered her carry-on from Makenna.

"Edward wanted me to reassure you that everything is ready at the lounge for when you arrive," Makenna whispered to her.

"Thank you, and again I'm sorry for being such a pain on this flight. I'm usually not that bad."

Makenna laughed. Her laughter sounded like church bells, strong and deep. "If I were in your position, I would have been worse." She patted Bella softly on the shoulder, but quickly removed herself, remembering that Bella was still a passenger. "Enjoy your stay in Denver," she added in a professional manner.

Bella nodded and departed the plane.

Once they exited the jet bridge, she hugged Alistair, gently. "Enjoy your time with your son. I know he'll be so happy to see you."

"Thank you, doctor. And enjoy your time with your pilot friend. I'm sure it'll all work out accordingly."

She kissed the elderly gentleman on the cheek. "I will. Thank you," she whispered. She gave his fragile hand a tender squeeze then released him, bidding him her farewells.

With butterflies fluttering rapidly in her stomach, she quickly pulled her carry-on luggage behind her, and followed Edward's directions to the pilot's lounge.

Bella stopped in front of the lounge and let out a heavy sigh. This was it. She was about to spend an afternoon with her old friend, catching up. She opened the door and walked inside. "No turning back now," she whispered to herself, as the door shut softly behind her.

**~ X ~**

**AN: Finally we see them together! LOL! I know a couple of you have felt like things have been backtracking some, but that has been necessary to get us to this point. Now that they are once again in each others lives it won't continue to feel that way.  
**

**I want to thank my beta shadow_by_passion, my proof reader TwiMoments, and my pre-readers melmelee03, WickedEthan, & marcie21 for their undying support. They have all endured me at one point or another, and I'm so blessed to have them in my life.  
**

**I had a special pre-reader this week. MusetteBlanchard celebrated her birthday, and because she is just so awesome, I asked to her to be a special pre-reader. Thank you, hun...and again...HAPPY BIRTHDAY. :)  
**

**Thank you all for reading. I can't wait to hear what you thought of their first meeting.  
**

**Until next time.  
**

**xx  
~J  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**************~ X ~  
**Chapter Five

"You know, I'd gladly take D2 off your hands if you need to get home?" Garrett suggested.

"Her name is Izzy," Edward mumbled under his breath with a huffed and animated eye roll. Garrett teased Edward about _D2_ throughout the duration of the flight. For two hours, Edward had to suffer through Garrett's insufferable sexual innuendos about Izzy. Several times, Edward bit back the urge to tell Garrett off.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm in no hurry to get home."

"I figured you would be after our stay in New York. Aren't you supposed to…"

Garrett was interrupted by Bella passing the open door to the cockpit. Edward was startled by the fact that he could physically sense her presence. She had changed so much over the years. She was no longer the shy little girl he once knew, but a gorgeous successful woman. He adjusted his tie, causing Garrett to laugh.

"Oh, man, you're in some serious trouble with this one," Garrett laughed.

Edward wiggled his fingers in a tiny wave as Bella disappeared off the plane before he returned his attention to the panels.

"I'm not in any trouble. Geez. She's just a friend. One I barely know anymore. I haven't seen her years. So, will you just come off it already?"

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, missing the days where he could just grab and pull it when he was frustrated. He kept it as long as he could, but still had to maintain his regulation hair style to the best of his ability.

"If I had high school chums that looked like that…"

Edward glared at Garrett. "Seriously, man, quit it."

"The plane is clear, Captain," Makenna announced. She could easily tell by the bright red complexion of Edward's cheeks that Garrett was still teasing him about the straggler.

"Thanks, Mekie," Garrett responded, cutting his eyes to Edward.

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you never to call me that?" Makenna scolded.

Garrett looked up at her with a cowardly expression. Edward snickered at Makenna's motherly tone and the fact that she had successfully made Garrett temporarily speechless.

"You didn't mind me calling you that in New York," Garrett added after a long pause. His chubby fingers rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably at the evil eye he was now receiving from Makenna.

"All that time and that's all you got?" Makenna scoffed. "You're losing your touch."

Edward poured over his post flight responsibilities, while Makenna maintained Garrett's attention. He was always very thorough with his work, and with Garrett's mind elsewhere, he could get through it without Garrett's constant teasing about Izzy. The longer he remained finishing things up, the longer he had to wait to see Izzy again.

He caught himself looking at his watch, unintentionally releasing a throaty groan. Only five minutes had passed since Makenna given them the all clear, but it felt like hours to him.

Garrett and Makenna stopped talking and watched Edward. Garrett chuckled at Edward's hastiness. Even when Edward was preoccupied, he still performed above the standards of anyone else Garrett had ever flown with. He had no doubt in his mind that Edward would one day make a great captain.

Edward was checking the gauges when Garrett cleared his throat.

"You know I can finish this up if you have some place you have to be," Garrett offered.

"I can't do that to you, Captain," Edward stated plainly, his sense of responsibility overpowering his need to get to Izzy. "I'll finish my work."

"Are you insane, Edward?" Makenna exclaimed. "For once, the man offered to do something decent, and you're not going to take him up on it?"

"Just because I have a friend waiting on me doesn't mean my responsibilities disappear."

Makenna waved her hand at him in mock disapproval and left the cockpit. She was quite startled by the fact that Garrett would even offer to do the post flight checklist by himself. Garrett had endured his time in the co-pilots chair and enjoyed being able to delegate his responsibilities.

Edward continued to pour himself into his work. His excitement was mounting with each passing second. Without warning, Garrett grabbed the clipboard from Edward. "Go, Cullen. She's waiting. If it had been me, my ass would have left you high and dry."

The urge to laugh at Edward's expression was almost too great for Garrett to control. It was a rare occurrence to see First Officer Edward Cullen thrown off guard. Edward was known for thinking quick on his feet, and Garrett reveled in the moment. "Makenna's right. I don't do this often. I'd highly suggest you take me up on it."

"I…uh…well…yes, sir," Edward stammered. He stood up from his seat, feeling uncertain. This wasn't like him. He gathered his jacket, carry-on, and hat. "I appreciate this," Edward declared.

Garrett waved him off without another word. Edward opened his mouth to argue his case further, but Garrett started whistling _'Dixie'_ off key, effectively shutting him out. He gave his captain a quick nod indicating his understanding and exited the cockpit.

Makenna was standing in the galley restocking the cabinets. She looked up at Edward and blew her hair back from her eyes. "He's persistent when he wants to be. It's part of his charm."

"That explains a lot."

Makenna laughed. "You have no idea."

"Well, between you and me, I think he has some twisted fantasy in his head that I'm about to get laid."

"That sounds about right for him."

Edward draped his jacket over his shoulder and placed his hat on his head with a pop against the fabric at his crown. He gripped the handle of his luggage. "He can keep on dreaming."

A sad smile appeared on Makenna's face. She understood the double-sided meaning to what Edward had said, but she also suspected the feelings he had for this woman. She approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her thin painted brows furrowed. "Don't give into temptation," she warned.

Edward patted her hand with a look of sincerity across his handsome face. "Makenna, don't worry. We're just two old friends catching up. I promise."

Makenna wanted to believe him, but she had seen the way they looked at each other. No matter how much they both wanted to deny it, there was something between Edward and his doctor friend. She felt worried for Edward.

"Enjoy your time with your friend."

"Thanks. I plan on it."

The sound of concern in Makenna's voice didn't evade Edward's attention. While he respected Makenna, she didn't know his history with Izzy, and in his mind, she couldn't begin to understand the happiness he felt just being near Izzy again.

Makenna breathed heavily through her nose. She moved away from her co-worker and reached for a tiny vase sitting on the counter holding a single pink carnation. "Well, if you're going to do this, do it with style." She removed the flower from the vial and handed it to Edward.

Edward kissed Makenna on the temple, taking the flower from her well manicured fingers. "Thank you, sweetheart," he whispered. "Give Garrett hell, will ya?"

Makenna's smile returned as she looked upon the ruggedly handsome pilot. Edward Cullen was all the talk in the flight attendants locker room. He was very well known for his pleasant and humorous disposition. She considered herself lucky to call him a friend. Her head tilted to the side, bobbing in a tiny nod. "Just for you."

"Makenna, can I bother you for a second?" April asked Makenna, but her eyes were trained on Edward. "Oh, hi, Edward," she giggled.

"Hey, April," he replied pleasantly. He pulled the handle up on his luggage. "Well, ladies, it's been a pleasure flying with you today, but I must make my exit. I'll be seeing you."

"Have a good night, Edward," April chirped.

"Enjoy yourself," Makenna added.

He silently waved at the two women as he exited the plane. Rather than walking, Edward trotted down the jet bridge, his luggage haphazardly bounced behind. There was a bounce in his step that hadn't been there in a long while. He physically had to restrain himself from breaking into a full sprint. Run or walk, he couldn't get to Izzy fast enough.

Meanwhile, Bella stood at the entrance of the pilot's lounge, her body a bundle of nerves.

The room was well lit and relatively full. It buzzed with a sense of life as pilots and copilots sat around talking about their recent flights. Many of the occupants stopped their conversations and diverted their attention to Bella. It was unusual to see someone out of uniform in this area, unless it was a spouse or significant other, and it was easy to recognize those individuals.

Bella swallowed hard at the sight of so many eyes on her. While she accustomed to people starring at her, there was still that shy, insecure girl buried deep inside her that wished for a rock to hide behind. She rolled her shoulders and breathed in. It was a custom she had taken on when instructing interns during their rounds. She learned quickly that focus was the key to controlling her nerves when being the center of the attention.

"Can I help you, miss?" The bartender was cleaning the bar slowly with a wet towel. It had been a busy day, and he was exhausted. He was thankful his shift was nearly over.

Bella cleared her throat. "Um, yes. I'm Doctor Isabella Swan. I'm supposed to meet Edward Cullen here."

The bartender looked Bella over, careful not to show too much attention to her exposed cleavage.

_Damn, Cullen knows how to pick them_, he thought.

"Ah, yes. I was expecting you. May I see some identification?"

Bella opened her purse and retrieved her driver's license, handing the identification card to the bartender, who studied it for an impregnated moment. He returned it to her after he was certain it was the first officer's guest.

"Thanks." He waved his hand out toward the open floor. "You may have a seat anywhere. My name is Seth. Can I get you anything?"

"Coors Light," Bella replied automatically, slipping her license back into her purse.

"Our specialty here in the Rockies." Seth wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. It wasn't everyday that a beautiful woman walked into this room unless they were taken. Seth knew Edward well, and was certain he was in the clear to flirt with this luscious beauty before him. "Bottle or draft?"

"Draft, please."

Bella caught his flirtatious demeanor, and didn't mind playing along. Her eyes raked over Seth's toned physique admiring the curves and peaks of his body. His dark hair and dark eyes made him look mysterious; making him the proverbial bad boy. A tattoo played peek-a-boo at the collar of his black button down shirt. When he shifted his weight, Bella tried to get a better look at the ink but failed in her attempt.

"Nice ink," she piped up.

Seth's lips pursed as he expertly knocked the head off the beer. He placed the beer in front of her, pulling back his shirt just enough for Bella to see the eagle with its wings spread over his collarbone.

"Thanks, Doc. I have a few more, but for work purposes, I have to keep them covered."

Bella reached for the beer, examining the tattoo displayed before her. "You and me both," she chuckled. "I don't think anyone would approve of the tattoo I have on my hip if they knew it existed."

Seth's eyebrows lifted with curiosity. "I showed you mine."

Bella laughed, stepping back from the bar, she tugged her shirt free from her skirt and pulled the waistband down just enough to show off the heart-shaped American flag tattooed to her right hip. A yellow banner weaved through the heart embroidered with the words, 'Never Forget 9/11/01'.

Seth leaned over the bar, imagining what it must feel like to trace her ink with his fingertip. "Very patriotic."

Her smile faltered momentarily. This tattoo was a reminder to her of everything she had lost after that fateful day. Of course she wasn't about to relay that information to a bartender. Not even Bob knew the real reason behind the tattoo. He thought it was a commemorative of their serving the citizens of New York during the crisis.

"Just serving my country." She tucked her blouse back into her skirt, and flattened it against her taut stomach. She took a sip of her beer. "I guess I better find a seat and wait for Edward."

"Call me if you need anything," Seth advised, hoping to mask his disappointment of their conversation being cut short.

Bella picked up her beer, and carted it over to an empty table, along with her luggage, and sat down. She positioned herself with her back to the wall, so she could see the door of the bar open.

Televisions were stationed in every corner of the establishment, playing various sports shows. Conversations continued to buzz at a normal level around her, and while she settled in her seat, she still felt like there were several pairs of eyes on her. She glanced back at the bar to see Seth wiping down a glass. Their eyes met and he waved at her with a wink.

"It would be so easy to have my way with you, cutie," she muttered under her breath.

Digging down into her purse, she pulled out her cell phone to send her father a text.

_Touched down in Denver. You'll never believe who I ran into. Edward Cullen. Call you later when I'm settled in. Love you. _

While sitting quietly, sipping on her beer, she checked her emails and messages to see what was sent while she was out of commission for four hours. She had several messages from her college chum, Jacob Black, a text from Bob, and an email from her new boss, Samantha Wells.

She perused through the email, taking in the key points of what the hospital director was establishing.

"Another Coors Light," Seth's deep voice broke through her concentration. She looked up from her phone as he set the drink in front of her, extracting the nearly empty glass. "You looked like you could use another one."

Bella smiled at him. "Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

Seth returned her smile. "That'll be $6.50."

Bella placed her phone on the table and reached into her purse to obtain her wallet. "Put that on my tab," a velvet voice interjected.

Approaching her was a tall man with jet black hair and the most beautiful crystal blue eyes she had ever seen. His stride was smooth, straight, and he carried himself with authority. He flashed a confident and debonair smile that highlighted his full lips. Dressed in a pilot's uniform, she noticed the bars on his shoulders. He was a first officer like Edward. The white uniform shirt formed to his shapely chest, and accented his lightly sun-kissed skin.

He placed a glass on the table, and turned the chair beside her around, straddling it as if he had been invited to sit down. "I don't believe I've seen you in here before, Miss…"

"Doctor," Bella corrected automatically.

"Doctor," the handsome stranger repeated. His lips curled into a devious smile. "Is that what I'm to call you?"

Bella leaned forward without even realizing it. "You can also call me Bella." She tapped her fingers against the wood of the table, forgetting Seth looming over her. "And you are?"

"First Officer Peter Hart," he announced proudly.

"A pilot," she cooed.

"You're in a pilot's lounge," Peter teased.

Seth walked away from them with a sardonic roll his eyes. It never failed that the pilots would catch the attention of the pretty girls.

Bella flashed Peter a playful smile. "Well, damn. And here I thought I was in the first class lounge. I guess I need to vacate the premises since I'm not a pilot."

Peter clutched his chest. "You would break my heart like that?"

There was something oddly familiar about this woman to Peter. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like he had seen her before. He quickly disregarded the notion, knowing there was no way he would forget a beauty like the one sitting next to him.

His eyes darted to her left hand making certain that she wasn't married. He had stepped into that hornets' nest before and would never trifle with a married woman again. Relieved at the lack of gold circling that important finger, he proceeded to turn on the charm.

Bella took a swig of her beer, trying to cool the blush that was making its way over her cheekbones. The way Peter looked at her was intimate but refined. It was similar to the look that Bob had always given her. "I'll stay, but only because you bought my beer and I would hate to waste it."

"Seth, keep these coming," Peter called out to the bartender.

Everything inside Seth wanted to flip Peter off, but knowing it would probably mean his job he only nodded.

A crooked grin twisted Peter prominent lips. The blue in his eyes flashed green and Bella was instantly drawn in. She had always been a sucker for a pair of beautiful eyes, and green was and would always be her favorite eye color.

"There," Peter said smugly. "Now you have no reason to leave."

"It would seem," Bella teased, taking another sip of her beer.

"So, where are you heading?" Peter's finger slid around the rim of his glass, his eye contact never breaking hers.

"Home. I just moved here from New York."

Bella bit the corner of her bottom lip. Peter was the type of guy she would have gone for back home, but here, now, there was only guy on her mind. She glanced toward the door to see if Edward had arrived yet. The butterflies returned to her stomach the moment she thought his name.

"Really? You don't have a New York accent," Peter noted with a shrug.

Bella laughed and took a quick drink of her beer. "Well, I didn't say I was _from_ New York. I said I moved here from New York."

"Okay, where are you from then?"

"Where are you from, Mister Nosy?" Bella countered.

Peter nodded with a chuckle. "Fair enough. I'm from Iowa."

Bella sat back in her seat and crossed her knees, resting her hand on the table. She toyed with a piece of paper as she spoke, "I'm pretty sure you've probably never heard of the little town I'm from."

"Try me."

"I'm from Forks, Washington. It's a little town just outside of…"

"I actually know where it's at," Peter interrupted, running his fingers through his hair.

Bella looked surprised, and then nodded with a chuckle. "Of course you do. I should have known better, you being a pilot and all."

"Oh, no. That has nothing to do with it. I work with a guy from Forks. Talk about a small world."

Bella's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes grew bigger. This meant that Peter had to know Edward.

"Very," Bella mumbled.

"I bet you know him. He said it was the type of town that everyone knew everyone whether they wanted to or not. His name is Edward Cullen."

She nodded, picking at her nails.

"Really small world. How do you know him?"

"He was my best friend in high school."

"Wait! Hold the phone," Peter exclaimed, holding his hand up in front of his chest as if to stop traffic. "You're Izzy?"

Nearly jumping out of her chair, startled by Peter's abruptness, Bella had to do a double take at the sound of her old nickname. There were only three people in her life that still called her Izzy, Jacob, Charlie, and now Edward.

"I don't really go by that name anymore, but yeah, I'm Izzy. How do you know that?"

Peter emptied his glass down his throat. Edward had talked about Izzy many times over the course of their friendship. Had it not been for pictures he would have thought the girl was a figment of Edward's imagination. He now realized why she seemed so familiar to him. This beautiful woman, although she looked nothing like the tomboyish girl in the photos, had similar features.

She had the same high cheekbones, the same deep chocolate eyes, and the same innocent smile. But the differences were uncanny. Her dark brown mane was straight and stylish, her plump lips were outlined and defined and she had definitely grown into her body.

I _wonder if she realizes he still carries a picture of her in his wallet_, Peter thought.

"I know quite a bit. Like you lived across the street from each other, and had it not been for you, Edward would never have passed English Literature."

"He told you that?" she exclaimed.

Pride swelled in her chest at the thought that even after all this time, Edward still talked about her. Edward was a piece of her that she kept close to her heart, rarely speaking of him to anyone but Jacob or Charlie. She never even mentioned him to Bob. But then again, only Jacob and Charlie knew her as well as Edward ever did, so maybe that was why she only ever talked to them about him.

Peter nodded and laughed. "Yeah. I guess that explains why you're in the pilot's rest area. Does he know you're here?"

Peter's stomach was doing somersaults. Peter and Edward had been friends since they were hired on at United four years earlier. They had so much in common from sports to similar interest in women, but they really bonded over their competitive nature.

"He was flying my plane in from New York. This is where he told me to meet him."

"I'm glad he did. If he hadn't, then we might not have met."

The doors to the lounge opened. Bella's eyes shot up. There stood Edward.

His eyes caught hers and his face exploded in his usual toothy grin. Bella's face felt like it was on fire. She feared that everyone could see her blush and wished the lighting was duller in the room.

Her fears were warranted. Peter took notice. He gritted his teeth as his eyes moved between the two. He knew Edward always claimed that Izzy was nothing more than a friend, but what man carries a picture of a girl in his wallet, not to mention the ones scattered around his apartment, if there wasn't something more?

And Izzy's behavior just proved that the feelings were mutual. Peter couldn't allow Edward to walk away with the girl again. He had to act quickly to ensure his spot with this woman.

Bella stood up as Edward approached the table. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

Edward presented the pink carnation to Bella that Makenna had given him upon leaving the plane. Bella's face ignited with n luminous smile. She lifted the soft flower to her nose. Her eyes fluttered closed as she inhaled its sweet scent.

"The captain released me early. I couldn't wait to get to you."

Edward pulled Izzy into a tight embrace. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent that was her. It was new but still familiar. He could smell the perfume she wore now. It had a fruity scent that mixed well with her natural chemistry.

He reluctantly pulled back when he heard someone clear their throat. In his haste to reach Izzy he didn't even realize that Peter had been sitting at the table. "Pete?" Edward inquired, his brow furrowed slightly.

"Hey, Cullen."

"Peter was kind enough to keep me company while I waited for you."

"That was very nice of him," Edward stated with a little growl in his voice.

"Coming in from New York, I heard. Flying with Jones again?" Peter piped in. He had to fight back the laughter building inside him. Edward wasn't happy with his presence, and Peter knew it.

Edward moved behind Izzy's chair and pulled it out gently, allowing her to sit again. He then took the seat beside her, moving his chair a little closer to her. "Yeah. Garrett requested me for this flight."

"Keep the brown-nosing up and you'll make become the youngest captain at United."

"That's my goal. How about you? Where you in from?"

"Puddle jump from Albuquerque."

Seth appeared with another round for Bella and Peter, and to deliver Edward's beer. The table grew silent for a moment as Seth made his way around the table. Once Seth stepped away, Peter started, "Did Izzy tell you she was moving to Denver?"

"She did. I'm very excited about it too. I've missed having her around."

Edward reached over and took Izzy's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Her whole body was electrified by his touch, but even though she was a complete bundle of nerves, she was cognizant of the tension between Edward and Peter.

"I've missed you too. It's been about what – six years?" Bella was well aware that it had been eleven years but she couldn't resist testing Edward.

"Try eleven," he corrected immediately.

"Wow, eleven years. That's a long time to go without talking to your best friend," Peter snidely remarked.

"Way too long," Bella whispered.

Edward squeezed her hand. He remembered the last time they spoke all too well, and regretted letting her slip from his fingers.

"You're here now, and that's all that matters. We can make up for all that lost time."

"I'd like that," Bella replied softly, twirling the stem of the flower between the fingertips of her free hand.

"I bet Maggie will be so excited to meet you," Peter stated absentmindedly.

Bella's eyes cut to Peter. The tender flower fell to the table, pushing air from under its petals as it made contact with the hard surface. Bella's eyes bounced between the two men, her hand moving away from Edward's, as confusion set into the recess of her brain. "Maggie?"

The color in Edward's face washed away, leaving him pale as a sheet. Edward grasped her hand tighter in his, determined not to lose her touch again when he just got it back. His body started to shake with anger, and he had to find a way to calm his temper. He trailed his thumb along her index finger, remembering how she always had a calming effect on him.

"Who's Maggie?" Bella asked. Her heart lodged in her throat, praying that Maggie was Edward's cat.

"I was going to tell you. We just haven't had any time to really talk," Edward's response came swift and certain.

Edward fixed Peter with a narrow stare. He really did have every intention of telling Bella about Maggie, but Peter had prevented that. Not only was he stealing Izzy's time from Edward but he had now backed Edward into a corner.

"Damn, Edward, I didn't know you hadn't told her yet," Peter stated with a scandalized look.

"Know what?" Bella demanded. "Who _is_ Maggie?"

A deep sigh escaped Edward's chest. Ashamed in himself for having to tell her this way, he stared at the table unable to look into her eyes.

"Maggie's my girlfriend."

**~ X ~**

**AN: Okay, y'all had to know I couldn't make things all sunshine and lollipops in this story. Otherwise, I wouldn't have rated it Drama. LOL! Now, I will say this. There is one thing this Edward will NOT do...and that's cheat. Pilotward is a good, honest, sensitive man and cheating goes against his very nature. But fate has a way of working some things out...and that is all I'm saying...for now.  
**

**I owe so much to my wonderful beta shadowed_by_passion, my proof reader TwiMoments, and my pre-readers melmelee03, WickedEthan, and marcie21. They are my rock to cling to when I feel the weight of the world crashing around me.  
**

**I hope you all have a wonderful New Year. Please be safe out there.  
**

**Until next time.  
**

**xx  
~J  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**~ X ~**

**Chapter Six**

"Girlfriend," Bella breathed.

She mentally berated herself over the fact that she allowed herself to think that she and Edward could pick up where they had left off before their falling out. There was no way that a good looking, successful guy like Edward would be single. He never was in high school and this was no different.

The thick awkwardness in the air started to bother Peter. He only meant to throw Edward off his game. He never considered that he might hurt Bella in the process, and felt like a complete jerk for causing her pain.

"Look, I'm sorry, you two." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I should leave. I'm sorry if I caused any issues." Peter stood up from his seat, grabbing his drink. "Enjoy catching up."

Bella caught Peter by the arm. She felt terrible about her reaction, but more so, it was easier to hide her disappointment if Peter remained.

"Stay. Please," she whispered.

Peter looked down at her with a guilt-ridden expression. This beautiful woman was begging him to stay after he ruined what was supposed to be a wonderful reunion for her.

He shook his head, patting her soft hand. Edward was his friend. Or at least was his friend until this. Peter felt like he needed to give Edward some space to clean up the mess he just caused. It was the only way he could make it up to him. "Really, I think I should go."

Anger bubbled deep inside Edward. He wanted to punch Peter so bad he could taste it. To make matters worse, Izzy was begging this man to stay with them. She had never done that before. He had always been the center of her universe, but eleven years can really change things.

"No. Izzy's right. You should stay."

_Leave, leave, leave_, Edward mentally chanted.

Even though he could see that Edward wasn't being sincere, Peter couldn't deny this woman he just met. Instead of following his instincts, he sat back down. "I'm sorry, Ed –"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You just beat me to telling her. That's all."

Bella twisted her body so that her side moved in closer to Edward, but crossed her legs so that they were exposed to Peter. She forced a smile back on her face, and pushed away the same pain she felt just as she used to.

"So, tell me about Maggie," Bella inquired.

Edward smiled shyly, a tender blush shading his high cheekbones. It was obvious this girl meant something to him, and it delighted Bella to see him happy.

"Um, well," he started nervously. "Her name is Maggie Summers, and she's a sports writer for The Denver Post."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Edward. You can do better than that. How'd you two meet?"

Edward's face turned a brighter red. "We met several years ago at an IronMan event. She was writing an article on a local who was participating. A few months ago, we were reacquainted at a party Peter had invited us both to. After that, I, well, I guess you could say I stalked her Facebook page until she finally agreed to go out on a date with me."

"Awe, Edward, that's too cute," Bella cooed sappily.

Peter squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He had invited Maggie to that party hoping to ask her out, but the moment she and Edward made eye contact, all his hopes went out the window. Instead, he watched as a budding romance developed between Maggie and Edward.

"Oh, stop it." Edward waved her off.

Bella took a sip of her beer, covering the forced a smile on her face. She hoped the glass made it looked genuine. "So how long have you been dating."

Edward glanced in her direction. He recognized the look on her face. It was the one she always wore in high school around the girls he dated.

"About four months."

Bella's eyes widened over the rim of her glass. "Wow, that's a long time."

Peter shifted slightly in his seat, still feeling uncomfortable.

"It's not really that long. I'm just lucky she endures my crazy schedule. Not many women understand that," Edward stated with a shrug.

Edward guzzled his drink. The empty glass clanked to the table, representing the emptiness Edward was feeling at the moment. If he had Maggie, it was certain that Bella had a special someone as well. It wasn't possible for a beautiful, successful doctor to be single. "So what about you? Is there anyone special in New York that'll be missing you?"

Bella linked her fingers together, creating a hammock for her chin. Sultry images of Bob, just hours earlier, tickled the recess of her memory, forming heat over her face that matched the one between her thighs.

"Who is he, Izz?" Edward nudged her shoulder.

Bella shook her head, catching Peter's eye, who was now inching closer to her, as if he were hanging on her every word.

"It would never have worked between him and me," she admitted, omitting the part where he was a married man. While Bob being married had always been a benefit for her, it didn't eliminate the guilt she often felt for disrupting a happy marriage.

Edward's brow furrowed, his hand slipping around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

She would always miss Bob. He was more than a lover, but a mentor and friend. She shrugged her shoulders, forcing Edward to move his hand away from her. "It is what it is."

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Bella might have someone waiting on her. He was glad Edward had thought to ask.

"Well, it's his loss. I'm sure you'll have the men beating down your door here," Edward encouraged, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

A mocking laugh escaped Bella's throat. She suddenly felt like the little girl back in high school. No matter how much she changed her appearance, she still struggled to see past the ugly duckling in the mirror.

"He's right, Bella. I can think of one guy, right now, that wouldn't mind taking you out," Peter suggested.

Bella's eyes darted up to meet Peter's sultry gaze. She liked that he elected to call her Bella instead of Izzy, as Edward did. It somehow separated the two men in her mind.

Edward clinched his fist under the table. Something about Peter openly hitting on Bella bothered him.

Bella leaned forward, ensuring Peter obtained a great view of her cleavage. "Maybe he can ask me out sometime."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Peter blurted out.

He wanted to jump up and dance at the fact that she was actually considering a date with him.

"I have to work, but what about the weekend. Or will you be in the air?"

"I'm home Friday night. Will that work for you?"

The alcohol in Edward's stomach grew sour. He knew he should feel happy that Izzy was going on a date with someone he trusted, but that didn't settle the uneasiness inside him.

"Friday it is." Bella rummaged around in her purse until you located an ink pen. She jotted down her number on a napkin and handed it to Peter.

Peter held the paper in his hand as if it were a priceless treasure. He withdrew his cell phone and programmed the number into his phone, before placing it and the napkin away for safekeeping. All the while, Edward struggled to maintain his temper. The impulse to rip the paper from his friend's hand was almost unbearable.

"I'll buzz you to finalize details," Peter advised cheerfully.

"That sounds great."

Edward pushed his hat back, rubbing his hand over his forehead. The tables had turned. Now his smile was a façade, a way of masking the discomfort he felt. He hadn't anticipated the amount of jealousy that would consume him over Bella, especially after all these years.

Without thinking, Edward added, "Maybe we could do a double date." He clamped his mouth shut, quite literally biting his own tongue, as soon as the words spilled out.

Peter and Bella stared at him with vacant expressions on their faces. Peter was seething at the suggestion by Edward. Bella figured Edward was just trying to play the protective card. He did this to her all through high school when he felt she might be bothered by someone. She figured old habits die hard.

The grinding noise from Peter's teeth didn't go unnoticed by Bella and Edward. She kindly reached over and touched Peter's hand before responding, "Maybe. I certainly would love to meet Maggie."

"Yeah, maybe." Peter glowered at Edward, but relished the feel of Bella's skin against his.

Bella reached for her beer only to realize it was empty. She considered ordering another, but felt that might cause more undue tension.

"Well, boys, I think it's time for me to head off to my new home."

"How are you getting home?" Edward asked.

"I'll take a taxi."

"That's nonsense. I'll take you home," Peter offered.

Bella laughed softly at his excited response. "That's kind of you, Peter, but I don't want to put anyone out."

"You're not putting anyone out," he replied. "I'll gladly do it."

Bella liked Peter a lot and even looked forward to her date with him, but she really hoped that Edward would have suggested taking her home. She wanted some time alone with him. They had a lot of catching up to do.

Edward caught her eye and smiled. He wrapped his arm around the back of her chair and leaned forward slightly towards Peter. "Yes, but she already has a ride. I'll take you home, Izz."

Bella ran her fingers through her hair, gently tossing it behind her shoulder. Edward closed his eyes as the scent of honey from her shampoo invaded his senses.

"I'd appreciate it. That's if it's no trouble," she murmured.

Peter sighed in defeat. His only solace was that he had her number and she had agreed to go out with him.

"It's no trouble at all," Edward noted.

Bella and Edward stood up from the table. "It was nice meeting you, Peter, and call me."

Peter slumped forward, his chest pressed against the backing of the chair, sulking. He glanced up at Bella, casting a lopsided grin. "You're welcome, and trust me, I will. I'll see you Friday."

"Friday," she repeated with a wink.

"Later, Pete," Edward said, placing his hand on the nape of Bella's back. Seeing them flirt was more than he could handle and was grateful for the chance to get her away from Peter.

"Yeah, later," Peter grumbled waving Edward off.

Edward couldn't get Bella out of the lounge quick enough. As soon as they were clear of the doors, he dropped their luggage and pulled her into a hug.

"God, I've missed you. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to call you."

Bella's stomach fluttered at Edward's closeness. His very scent was more intoxicating than the beers she just ingested. Her mind wandered to their last night together. Watching him walk out of her life was the hardest thing she had ever endured.

"I wish you would have," she whispered against the crook of his neck.

Edward pulled back to see the solitary tear trickle down her cheek. He caught it with the tip of his finger. The salty water spread over her skin, sticking to his as he brushed it along her cheekbone.

"Don't cry, Izz. We're here now, and that's all that matters."

Bella placed her hand on the side of his face, feeling the rough stubble working its way through his skin. She brushed her thumb along his cheekbone, smiling softly. "And now that I have you back in my life again, I won't let you go."

He placed his hand over hers, returning her tender smile. "I'm counting on that."

With a deep breath, they stepped away from one another. Edward collected their bags from the floor, noticing people staring at them as they passed by. It wasn't uncommon for him to receive looks from passengers. People were drawn to the uniform. He clasped the handles of each carry-on, straightened his hat, and then wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. Bella leaned into him just like she always did in high school as he guided her through the airport.

"I'm so sorry for that back there at the lounge. Peter is great guy, but he can be a bit…a bit–"

The lines of Edward's forehead furrowed as he searched for the word.

"Cocky…arrogant," she offered.

The clank of the luggage wheels against the tiles bounced with his laughter. It was like music to her ears.

"Those are two very astute evaluations."

Bella smirked mischievously, adding, "Handsome…alluring."

"Izzy!" he chided playfully.

"What? I can't help it that you have good looking friends."

Edward's eyes opened wide. He had never heard Bella talk like that about a man before. "Sure, if you like that tall, dark, and handsome type."

Izzy laughed, wrapping her arm around Edward's waist. "There's nothing wrong with them, but I prefer the bronze, sweet, and athletic type myself."

Aware that she was referring to him, pride swelled inside him. It felt nice that even after all this time; she still viewed him as handsome. "Well, I guess it's whatever floats your boat."

"Or flies your plane," she teased.

Heat rose inside Edward. He cleared his throat. "So, um, where's your new place anyway?"

Bella fumbled one-handed with her purse. She had no intention of releasing Edward anytime soon. She was well aware that he had a girlfriend and respected her boundaries. She had been in this position many times before with him.

"I have the directions in my purse. I know it's on Inca."

She found her cell phone and pulled it out. "Ah-ha. Here it is." She thumbed through her address book and found her new address. She lifted the phone for Edward to see. "2690 Inca Street," she recited.

Edward laughed as he released her momentarily to open the door for her. "Talk about ironic."

"Why is that?" Her eyes left him only for a second. Graciously, she walked through the door he was holding open.

"Because that's only two streets away from where I live. We're practically neighbors again."

"Are you serious?" she squeaked. A hint of excitement lifted her voice.

Edward smirked and grabbed her by the neck. "I get to harass you daily now. This'll be like old times."

Bella smacked his hands away. "Oh, God, kill me now," she laughed.

Edward's lips turned into a roguish grin. "Does this mean I get to crawl into your bedroom window every night?"

Zigzagging through the parking garage, Edward led her to the employee parking section. Stationed in the far corner of the garage was a bright orange Jeep Wrangler. Her eyes darted between him and the car, a hint of laughter on her lips. It was the newer model of his Wrangler in high school. Izzy remembered how proud Edward had been when Emmett handed him the keys to that old black Jeep. He drove the hell out of it until Carlisle forced him to pass it down to Jasper. The way Edward loved that Jeep, it came as no surprise that he was still driving one.

"Um, aren't you a little old to be climbing into a girl's bedroom. It's kind of stalkerish if you ask me."

"Old?" Edward gasped. "You're calling me old? And stalkerish?"

She shrugged, her brown eyes dancing merrily. "I'm just saying. It was sweet when you were a teenager, but now…I mean you're what? Thirty-five?"

Teasing him about his age had always been a big joke between them. Edward was merely three months older than her, but he always looked older than his age.

"Oh my God! I'm thirty just like you."

"That's practically ancient."

He stopped mid-stride. "Are you kidding me? For a man, age is distinguished. A woman – well, you're just decrepit."

Bella's head fell back in laughter. "I only get better with age," she proclaimed.

He walked to the passenger side of the Jeep and opened the door. "Okay, so you're not as scrawny as you were as a teenager. I'll give you that. But look at those wrinkles around your eyes. And I bet you have loads of gray hair already."

"Is that why your hair is so much shorter now? Trying to cover the gray are we?" She reached up and popped his hat off his head.

Edward scrambled to catch his hat before it hit the ground. He placed it under his arm in a military fashion. "I may have a few grays," he mumbled.

"I knew it. You're an old fart now. I bet you anything you stay at home on your days off and lounge around with your cats while watching something on the Travel channel."

She hopped up into the Jeep triumphantly. Edward laughed. "Actually, my free days have been spent training lately. I've decided to do the IronMan Triathlon for the fourth time."

He closed the door with a thud, strutting to the back of the Jeep, he arranged their bags in the trunk. She watched through the rearview mirror as Edward lightly curled his fingers through his hair. Even with it short, he still had the same nervous habit.

He slammed the trunk shut and walked to the driver's side, jumping in.

"I'm not surprised," she said quietly.

"Huh?" Edward started the engine and pulled out of the parking space.

"You training. It doesn't surprise me."

"Um, okay. Why not?" Edward inquired.

"Because it's against your nature to stay still. You've always had this nervous energy about you. You have to keep going or you go insane."

"You remember that after all these years?" Edward sound surprised, as he turned out of the airport, heading towards the I-70 interchange.

"Of course I do." She reached out and softly placed her hand over his. "Just because we haven't spoken in years, doesn't mean that much has changed between us. Maybe our clothes have changed and we've added a few gray hairs, but we're still the same kids that sat on an old front porch, eating Cracker Jack, while wasting away the summer on dreams."

Edward turned his hand over, linking his fingers with Bella's. "You're right. I bet I can still make you jump out of your skin over ghost stories."

Bella squeezed his hand. "Go ahead. I promise to tell Emmett you were the one that stole his Playboys when we were fourteen."

Edward jerked his head around to face her. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"Okay, well then I'll tell Jasper how you had a crush on him when we were kids," Edward retorted smugly.

"I did not!"

"He doesn't know that."

Bella slugged Edward in the shoulder, causing him to laugh hard. "He's just a kid, Edward. Eww!"

"He's not a kid anymore, you silly woman. He's pilot living in Chicago."

"Are you kidding me?"

Edward resisted the urge to rub his arm. "Nope. He's flying for American Airlines. I'm constantly razzing him over that."

"Wow!" she gasped. "I remember him running through your house naked, trying to escape your mother for bath time."

Edward's laugh was crystal clear. "Oh, hell, you'll have to remind him of that when he comes in. He'll be in town in a couple of weeks."

"I can't wait to see him. How's Emmett doing? How about your parents?"

"Mom and Dad are great. Dad's retired now and enjoying the quiet life. Seeing Dad on a motorcycle is a riot, but it's a blast to ride with him, and Mom, well you know Mom. She's the world's greatest humanitarian. She still spends her days teaching at Forks Elementary."

"And Emmett?" she asked eagerly.

"Emmett is an engineer for the pipeline. He and his wife Rosalie still live in Forks with their two children, Alec and Jane. They're pregnant again. She's due this summer."

"Wait, he married Rosalie Hale? The bitchy head cheerleader?" Bella snarled.

"Rose has changed a lot over the years," Edward said, defending his sister-in-law.

"Obviously. I figured her to be the type that was afraid to get pregnant. Heaven help her if she had a stretch mark."

"She's not the same girl that once picked on you, Izz. Trust me. She feels horrible for that."

Bella's gut churned. Being reminded of the fact that Rosalie Hale used to make her life a living hell in school was a memory she could have lived without.

"Yeah, well, I'd have to see it to believe it," she muttered.

"I don't blame you there."

Edward turned on to Inca Street and slowed down searching for Bella's building number. It wasn't hard to locate the high-rise condominium.

"2690, right?" he asked as he pulled up in front of the building.

"That's my new home," she whispered.

"This is a great neighborhood. I think you'll really like it here."

He turned off the car and hopped out. She watched as he walked around the front of the Jeep and appeared at the door. He opened the passenger door and offered her his hand. "Welcome home, my friend."

"Thank you for the ride, Edward."

"You're welcome."

She followed Edward to the back of the Jeep to retrieve her bag. "I want to hear about your family too, you know."

"Sure," she agreed, staring up into his big green eyes. The late afternoon sun beat down on them. "You know, it's still early. You want to come inside? I don't have any food in the house, but we can order Chinese if you want."

Edward smiled a big toothy grin. "I'd love that."

He pulled her bag out of the back of the Jeep, and walked her to the door. She fumbled with her new door. It was set up with code pad instead of using keys. She punched in her code and could hear the click as the door unlocked.

_One down, one more to go_, she mused to herself.

They took the stairs up to the third floor and located her apartment number. "Apartment 305. This is me." She punched in the code and was relieved when this door too, unlocked.

She opened the door and searched for a light switch on the wall. Edward accidently bumped into her, as he walked into the apartment, the door closing immediately behind them leaving them in the dark. "Ow, that's my foot," she screeched, forcing Edward to jump back, stumbling over boxes.

"Where's the damn lights?" he grumbled trying to regain his balance.

"Found it," she hollered. The lights suddenly came on, blinding them both.

"And Edward said let there be light," he uttered.

"Now who's cocky?"

"I'm not cocky. I'm just self-assured." Edward eyed the mounds of boxes and unarranged furniture in her living room. "Where do you want your bag?"

"Just lay it anywhere. I won't be able to find anything in this place for days anyway."

"I can help you unpack some if you need it," Edward offered.

"That'd be wonderful."

His eyes burned for a moment, wreaking havoc with the rhythm of her heart and then turned playful. A smile broke over his lips, leaving her breathless.

"Glad to be of service. Now, let's order some grub. I'm starving here."

"I need to run to the restroom really quick and then I'll order for us. Make yourself as comfortable as possible in the meantime," Bella suggested.

She disappeared around the corner, leaving Edward alone in the living room. He tip-toed around boxes and found his way to the couch, where he put the cushions back on the brown oversized sofa and plopped down in the seat.

He looked around her apartment. It was a nice little loft. The walls were a combination of brick and sheetrock. What wasn't brick was painted a cozy yellow with pale green accents. A brick fireplace sat in the corner of the room, inviting its occupants to use it.

A little bar area separated her living room from her kitchen. All new stainless steel appliances were in place giving the old place a new feel.

Boxes upon boxes surrounded his feet. In typical Izzy fashion, each one was labeled with exactly what was in the box and what room it belonged in.

A decorative box caught his attention. It was a keepsake box with cartoon airplanes of all shapes and colors covering it. The fact that this box neglected a label struck his interest. He peeked over his shoulder to see if Izzy was nearby. When he was certain that she was still indisposed, he tilted the box lid open, hoping to get a glimpse of what was inside. Unable to see anything with just a sneak peek, he lifted the lid and was surprised at what he found inside.

There were countless old photographs of him and Izzy when they were young. He shuffled through the pictures, smiling as each one registered a memory their childhood together. He happened upon a photograph that struck a chord in his chest. It was of him and Izzy on Halloween when they were nine years old. That was the year that Edward and Izzy dressed as Maverick and Goose from Top Gun. Standing behind them was a face that Edward hadn't seen in years.

Lieutenant Miles Swan, Charlie's younger brother, had taken them trick-or-treating that year. The kids had been so excited because Miles dressed up with them as Viper, the Top Gun flight instructor.

Miles was the spitting image of his older brother, minus the mustache. Where Charlie was serious and almost foreboding, Miles was charming and fun.

Izzy loved Miles like an older brother. Edward once heard Renee refer to Izzy's feelings toward Miles as a platonic crush. At the time he didn't understand what she meant, but being an uncle now himself, he more than comprehended the special bond between a niece and her uncle.

Edward used to worship Miles. It was Miles that first interested him in airplanes. Miles was an Air Force pilot, and was the coolest adult Edward had ever met. Edward knew why Izzy held this photograph so dear. It was taken a year before Miles disappeared.

In November 1990, Miles ran a mission, during the Gulf War, that inevitably cost him his life. He flew a plane through enemy airspace, and was shot down by unfriendly fire. The aircraft was later found, destroyed, but Miles and the three passengers aboard were never located. It crushed Izzy when Miles didn't return home. They waited four months, but when the government called off the research and rescue, the Swan family conducted a memorial in his honor. An empty grave, in Forks Memorial, houses the memory of Miles Theodore Swan.

Edward sighed, smiling at the grins on all of their faces. He slipped the picture back into the box and continued to rifle through her keepsakes. He knew it was wrong to snoop, but reliving the memories made him feel close to her again.

He found his old high school jersey that he had given to her as a nightshirt during their senior year. There was a brown teddy bear he had given her during his first visit when she was in medical school, and several of the model planes that they had put together when they were kids. But what really caught his attention were the old newspaper clippings and pictures that were printed off her computer.

Each one indicated a piece of his current life. There was a copy of the commencement announcement from his college graduation. He pulled it from the box and laughed at the note Jasper wrote inside.

_Edward's an ass, but he misses you. I know he'd want you to have this. ~Jasper_

Making a mental note to beat Jasper up for that comment, he withdrew a glossy picture of him and Jasper dressed in their military uniforms standing next to Emmett. Edward recognized the picture, and flipped it over to confirm his suspicions. It was taken on the day of his grandfather's funeral. Carlisle's medical scrawl documented the date on the back.

There was a picture of him in his fatigues that had been printed off from a computer, and even the hemp bracelet he sent her from Costa Rica.

She had followed him when he traveled overseas with the Air Force. She had printouts of the triathlons he had completed. She had even tracked his status during his stints in the Ford IronMan triathlons, but it was the newspaper clippings that made him smile the most.

She had documents from all of his runs, but only the first one had a special note on it. He gazed upon the article from the Forks newspaper describing how a hometown hero had emerged. Next to the article was a picture of Edward and his parents standing proudly together, surrounded by other family and friends, basking in the excitement of his triumph.

Bella had written the words, _the best birthday gift a girl could ever get – her friend a success. Congrats, Edward. I love you._

His smile faded as his thumb traced the edge of the picture near her writing. Everyone he loved in his life was in that photo, except for one. Izzy. She was the only thing missing that day. All of his hard work and success meant nothing to him, because the person he wanted to share it with was no longer in his life.

He stared into his own eyes and could see his own happiness mixed with sadness. The sound of rushing water caught his attention. He glanced over his shoulder. No one was coming, but he was sure that it was Izzy washing up. Fearing being caught red-handed, he quickly closed the box and hid it under another. All he needed was her finding evidence that he was snooping.

He leaned back into the sofa, propping his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. There he relaxed while waiting to get further reacquainted with his old friend.

**~ X ~**

**AN: I will forewarn everyone that the next chapter will be our first "flashback" into their lives. In this case it will be of an event of Edward's life. **

**And I'm sure some of you are thinking "Uncle Miles"...like in Revolution. I admit it. I sorta adapted him for this story. Who better to be Charlie's brother...than well...Charlie. LOL!**

**Thank you so much to my beta shadowed_by_passion, my proofreader TwiMoments, and my pre-readers melmelee03, marcie21, and WickedEthan. They all bring an insight that I could never do without. I love them all dearly!**

**Until next time. **

**xx  
~J**


	8. Chapter 7

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**~ X ~**

**Chapter Seven**

_September, 13, 2009_

Light thumping followed by heavy breathing pumped through Edward's ears with each stride of his legs. Sweat poured down his brow and his heart pumped in the same rhythm of his sore legs, but he couldn't give up. Wind rushed past his body, and faces around him blurred in a vision as the finish line became the focus of his attention.

"Almost there," he muttered, breathlessly.

He had passed many competitors along the way, yet there were still so many ahead of him. Slow, steady strides kept his pace even and true. Discouragement placated him. He expected more out of himself. Not that he had done poorly for his first commercial triathlon, but he had wished for so much better.

Swiping his forearm over his brow, the sweat smeared over his skin. The intense aroma of the outdoors now embedded itself into his flesh. He did fantastic with his bike and swim times, but the run was tough for him. Halfway through, he lost his stride. It happens to the best of runners, but he couldn't complain; he was still doing better than most veterans.

_Twelve hours, twenty-three minutes, and fifty-two seconds_, Edward mused to himself.

He pushed his body to its very limits with no expectations other than the satisfaction of knowing he had done his very best. Many competitors had already passed that finish line, but here he was, just mere inches away.

The Ford IronMan emblem of an oversized M with a large dot over top beckoned him.

His arms weighed heavy, his legs burned from the events of the day, but the adrenaline spurred him on. He had trained hard, harder than he had ever trained before, but nothing could have prepared him entirely for the rigors of this triathlon. Yet, he still pushed himself. He had to finish this race.

_I can do this_, he encouraged himself.

The pounding of his pulse thrummed in his ears. Each footfall was the sound of victory.

He could see them standing at the finish line. His whole family waited with huge smiles, cheering him on.

"You can do it, Edward," Esme screamed.

"That's my boy," Carlisle hollered, pointing at Edward.

"You're da' man," Jasper taunted, his fist pumping into the air.

Edward had the sudden urge to flip his younger brother off, but restrained himself. He didn't want that to be his defining moment.

He passed under the sign, slowing his feet to a jog, until he came to a complete halt.

He looked back at the board as it marked his time. "Twelve hours, twenty-six minutes, and twenty-four seconds," he said aloud.

"Unckie Edword, you did it," Jane's high pitched squeal reached Edward's ears. How he loved his little niece. She was only three, but with blond curls adorning her little head and the biggest blue eyes in the world, she had her uncle wrapped around her tiny finger.

Emmett and Rosalie were filing in behind his parents and Jasper. Alec sat on Emmett's shoulders, and Jane ran ahead of her family, flinging herself into her uncle's arms.

"Janie." He hugged his little angel tight, twirling her around. "I did it."

Edward smiled wide. Pride soared through his body. This was his moment of glory. He had done what he thought he couldn't. He accomplished a major goal.

Carlisle pushed his way in front of the family, arriving to Edward first. He was wearing an IronMan t-shirt and khaki shorts. On the back of the t-shirt, the words "Team Edward" were emblazoned in bright yellow. His pale blonde hair was pushed back under an IronMan ball cap, and a huge smile completed the ensemble.

Carlisle patted Edward on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you, boy," he proclaimed.

"Thanks, Pops." Edward couldn't contain the smile on his face.

Esme rushed up to him, wrapping her arms around him and the little girl that was clinging to him dearly. "We all are, sweetheart. You've made this family so proud."

A tear rolled down Esme's cheek, her smile reaching her pale green eyes. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail, covered by a ball cap, just like her husband's.

Edward adjusted Jane on his hip, taking his mother in his other arm, holding her tight to his side. His heart was finally slowing down from the rigors of the run. He leaned down and kissed the top of Esme's head. "Thanks, Mom. I couldn't have done this without you all."

Jasper's dark blonde hair was sticking out wildly from under his IronMan visor, having used a Sharpie marker to write Edward's bib number on the bill. He was wearing a white t-shirt that accented his toned stomach and arms. With the same marker, he wrote across the front of his t-shirt, "In Edward We Trust."

"I expected you to fall on your face," Jasper teased, as he playfully punched Edward in the stomach. "I had my camera all ready for that."

"Thanks, little bro. Love the confidence in me."

Jasper's head fell back in laughter. He reached out and gripped Edward's shoulder, his hand brushing near his mother's ear. "Damn, proud of you, Edward," he stated with pride.

"Language!" Rosalie cried out, smacking Jasper upside his head.

Jasper rubbed the back of his head. "Ow! That hurt."

"We have impressionable ears here," she scolded her brother-in-law. "Just because you talk like that on base, doesn't mean you can around Alec and Jane."

Rosalie pulled her silky blonde hair behind her ear. She walked up to Edward and placed a sisterly kiss on his cheek. "You were awesome out there."

Emmett stood a head taller than everyone else in his family. Curly brown locks crowned his skull, hovering over his blue eyes, which he inherited from Carlisle. He bounced spiritedly with Alec on his shoulders.

Alec waved at his uncle, clinging to his father's shirt as they hopped. His wide smile revealed the fact that his two front teeth were missing. Edward waved back at his six-year-old nephew. Alec's dark blonde hair was cropped short and spiked all over his head. The ongoing joke in the family was that Rosalie had a one night stand with Jasper, because Alec looked more like Jasper than he did Emmett.

Emmett nodded in the direction of his younger brother. With just the nod, he relayed everything he needed to say. Edward knew as soon as the kids were out of pocket, he wouldn't hear the end of it from his older brother, but he could see the pride in Emmett's eyes.

"We should let you get cleaned up. We have to celebrate," Esme stated, patting her son softly on his back.

"Come here, Janie." Rosalie opened her arms, taking her daughter from Edward.

"I no wanna go," Jane whined.

Edward delicately turned the little girl's face to his and rubbed his nose gently to hers. She beamed at his attention. "I won't be long. I promise. I want to look good for celebrating with my girl. Okay?" he reassured her.

Jane nodded. "I's your girl?"

"You're my girl," Edward said with a wink.

Jane's little face exploded in a smile. "Okay. Hurwey up."

"Three years old and ordering me around," Edward joked, causing the family to laugh.

"Hey, Edward. If you see that hot blonde that from the lake around the locker rooms, give her my number, will ya?" Jasper requested.

"Geez, Dude, you need to quit thinking with your second brain. It's cutting off the circulation to your first."

"Uncle Jasper has a second brain?" Alec asked his father.

"Edward!" Rosalie bellowed. "Ears. Jesus!"

The family roared in laughter as Rosalie tried to explain to her son that his uncles were only joking around.

"I'll be back," Edward told everyone. He turned towards the building that had been set aside for the competitors, and his heart nearly leaped through his throat.

Several feet away from him stood a woman with wavy, brown hair flowing down her back. Her figure was slim, and she was dressed in cutoffs and an oversized t-shirt. She was talking to someone, pointing in his general direction. He couldn't make out her face, but his heart was screaming at him as to who this girl was.

_Could it be?_ He wondered. _Could it really be Izzy? My Izzy? _

His mind whirled with the possibility that she had come to watch him. After everything that had happened, after not speaking all this time, he couldn't believe she would be there. Maybe she had missed him as much as he missed her.

He pulled the visor from his head and rubbed his hand over his barely visible hair. The haircut was a necessity for the race, but having it buzzed off wasn't his idea of a good hairstyle, at least not for him. Since it was easier to deal with no hair when swimming such a long distance, and he didn't have to worry about it getting in his eyes while he ran, it was for the best.

He took a few steps closer. His heart cried out for his best friend. He ached to share this moment with her and now that she was there, he couldn't have imagined being any happier.

"I think this is was their biggest turnout yet," the woman stated to her companion.

Edward froze. His heart stopped momentarily. It wasn't Izzy. He should have known better.

He rubbed his hand over his face, trying to wipe away the pain that he knew it revealed. He had nearly called her to tell her that he was competing, but had refrained. Just being in New York again haunted him. Her last words to him rang soundly in his head_. "You never cared. Just leave,_" her voice whispered in the recesses of his memory.

His eyes brimmed with tears as he thought of that horrid moment. The one moment in his life he wished he could take back. He rubbed the balls of his hands against his eyes.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice echoed into his thoughts. "Sir, can you please help me? You're a competitor, yes?"

Edward looked up to see the young woman he had just mistaken for Izzy standing directly in front of him. Her big brown eyes were beautiful, but lacked the luster he admired in Izzy's. She smiled at him, drinking him in.

"Um, yes, ma'am. I just finished. Is there something you need?" he asked, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, nervously.

"Actually, yes. My name is Maggie Summers and I'm a journalist for the Denver Post. I wanted to see if you would be willing to give a statement about the competition today."

Edward rocked on his heels, clasping his hands behind his back. "Yeah, sure."

Maggie withdrew a tape recorder from the pocket of her purple Columbia sports vest. Her eyes drifted down Edward's body. She assumed he was like any other athlete she interviewed, but there seemed to be a boyish charm to him that attracted her. Her policy was, however, to never get involved with athletes. Too many of her colleagues broke that cardinal rule, and never made national syndicate because of it.

She pressed a little button and placed the recorder between Edward and her. "I'm standing here today, with competitor," – she looked up at him expectantly – "Edward Cullen," he stated for her.

"Edward Cullen," she repeated, "who has just finished the last leg of the 2009 IronMan Triathlon. How do you feel right now?"

Edward shifted his weight from his right foot to his left foot, tucking his lip between his teeth. He looked into the eyes of the beautiful woman standing in front of him and breathed in. "It's a tough race out there, but there's nothing like crossing that finish line with the knowledge that you did your best."

Maggie smiled. _Boyish and diplomatic_, she thought.

"Thank you, Edward," she said, turning off the recorder. "I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me today."

"The pleasure is all mine," Edward said, offering her his hand to which she accepted immediately.

"Well have a good night," Maggie added as she released his hand. This was a man she could easily take back to her hotel, but she wouldn't give into that temptation. She turned around and nearly sprinted away to find her next interviewee.

Edward stood statuesque, watching her disappear into the crowd. "Women," he muttered, then started to walk toward the competitor's building again.

The cold air rushed against his face as he opened the doors. It felt so good against his skin after spending his entire day outdoors. He walked back to his locker and opened it up. Taped to the door were several photographs. There was a picture of him with his parents, a picture of him and Jane, one of him with his brothers, another of him with several of his Airmen buddies in Sweden, and then the picture that no one but him knew existed. It was a picture he had taken of Izzy their last night together in New York.

He had snapped the photo while she wasn't looking. It was the middle of September, a warm day, much like this one, and they had decided to go for a late evening walk. Arm in arm, they walked down the street to her favorite coffee house in the city. Izzy had stopped in front of a jewelry store to admire a string of pearls sitting in the window. Bright lights flickered around her, dancing over her mahogany locks. Shades of amber and gold shimmered in the street lights, and her big brown eyes sparkled with happiness. It was rare to find a picture of Izzy smiling, but he was addicted to her smile.

He traced the lines of her face and smiled sadly. Had he just been honest with her before _it_ happened, he would still have her in his life. Merely thinking of the incident crushed him. If he were unable to forgive himself, how could he expect her too?

He pulled the pictures down, and placed them in his bag, except for the one. He gently folded the picture of Izzy up and slipped it into his wallet, where it belonged.

After showering and dressing, he packed up the remainder of his belongings and left the building. He found his family patiently waiting for him by the cars.

"There he is," Rosalie told Jane, upon seeing Edward.

Edward threw his gear into the back of Jasper's truck, where they had already loaded his bicycle, and quickly picked up his little angel. "You smell bwetter now, Unckie Edword," she cooed.

"I agree with the kid. A vast improvement from your usual stench," Jasper jeered.

"Like you have any room to talk. I heard they had to kick you out of a plane a few weeks back, because your navigator couldn't handle the smell," Edward retorted.

"Boys," Esme interceded.

Edward and Jasper laughed. "Mom, this is nothing. You should see us on base."

Esme rolled her eyes. "I've seen you in the backyard. That's more than enough."

Emmett snorted. "I was the good son."

"No you weren't. You just didn't get caught," Jasper teased.

"Which makes me the good son," Emmett stated smugly.

"Think again, buddy boy. It just makes you a titty baby." Jasper nudged Emmett in the gut.

Emmett jabbed him back, catching Jasper in the ribcage. "I wasn't the one still wetting the bed when I was…"

"Don't you even go there," Jasper bellowed.

Emmett gave a quick fist pump. "That's right. I might not be Airmen like you two, but I can still dish it out."

"If you three are finished, I'd like to take our racer here out for a celebratory dinner," Carlisle suggested.

"Sorry, Pops," all three men echoed in unison.

Carlisle tried not to laugh. He loved his boys dearly and each one of them made him proud in their own way.

Edward handed Jane off to Rosalie. "Let's go. I'm starving."

Everyone separated into their individual vehicles. Edward rode with his parents, followed by Jasper in the truck, and Emmett and Rosalie with the kids in their new Toyota Highlander.

Lake Placid was beautiful on the warm summer day. Edward watched as the leaves swayed in the light breeze. The adrenaline of the day had faded away, leaving exhaustion in its place. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the evening sun on his face.

"Angela Weber is going to be doing a piece about you in the newspaper. Isn't that exciting?" Esme announced.

When Edward didn't respond, Carlisle jumped in, "That is. I'm sure everyone back in Forks will be excited to hear about your success today, son."

"Hmm," Edward hummed. He glanced up at his parents for a moment.

"The newspaper article. That's really something," Carlisle repeated, realizing his son hadn't heard a word they were saying.

Edward smiled lazily and nodded. "Ah, yes. That's really not necessary though."

"Don't you want your friends at home to have a memento of today?" Esme asked.

"You have a point, mom. I think it's a great idea."

_Home,_ he thought to himself. _Izzy_.

He pulled the picture out of his wallet and stared into her big brown eyes. He ached to call her and tell her about his success. She was the only person that mattered, but alas, he held true to the promise he made to honor her wishes.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked, glancing back at Edward through the rearview mirror.

Edward looked up to catch his father's eyes on him. "It's a picture of Izzy," he admitted.

"May I see?" Esme asked.

Edward leaned forward, handing the photograph to his mother. Esme examined the glossy photo, noticing the crease down the center of it.

"When was this taken?" she asked.

"Before I left for Iraq," Edward recalled.

"She was always such a pretty girl," Carlisle stated, glancing over looking at the photo in his wife's hand.

"That she was," Esme agreed.

"She would tell you that you were wrong," Edward added knowingly.

"Do you think we are?" Carlisle watched his son from the mirror. He could tell from the look in his son's eyes that Edward more than agreed with them.

"She might not agree, but I do. I just hope she's happy."

"I talked to Charlie just a few weeks ago," Carlisle stated. "He says she now chief resident, and has made a big impression on her advisor which is pretty impressive."

Edward smiled at the news from his father. "That doesn't surprise me one bit. She always had the makings for greatness. "Did you know that today is her birthday?" he added

"No, I didn't," Esme admitted.

"Yeah. She turns twenty-eight today."

"I wonder how she's celebrating tonight." Carlisle voiced aloud.

"Knowing her, she's at home with her nose stuck in a book," Edward chuckled at the mental image he had of her. She had never been one to enjoy being the center of attention, and birthday parties had always freaked her out something fierce.

"Have you not talked to her?" Esme's voice was full of tenderness for her son.

"Nah. I've thought about calling her a million times, but I know she doesn't want to talk to me." Edward rubbed his hands across his hair, missing his usually messy locks.

"You don't know that, son. She's only a few hours away. We could go see her," she suggested.

Esme handed the picture back to him. Edward gazed upon it once more before placing it back into his confinement. "Thanks, but I know if she wanted to talk to me, she would call."

"You can be just as stubborn as your father at times," Esme chided.

Carlisle's head jerked in the direction of his wife. A stunned expression appeared over his face. "Hey, what did I do?"

Esme patted Carlisle on the leg. "Besides being a stubborn pain in the ass at times, nothing, sweetheart."

Edward laughed at his mother's openness. He had always admired his parent's relationship, and only hoped to find a girl that loved him like that one day.

"Okay, fine. I _am_ stubborn, but you can't help but love me," Carlisle conceding, returning his attention back to the freeway.

"Yes, I love you dearly." Esme leaned over the center console and kissed him on the cheek.

Edward rested his head against the window and watched as the scenery went by. He touched the cell phone in his pocket, willing himself to call her, but losing his own internal battle.

"_I never want to speak to you again_," her words repeated in his memory. He knew she was angry. He had been furious himself, but she had made the request, and he had to abide by it.

He released a deep sigh that had built up in his chest. Mixed with so many emotions, his mind and body teetered on the edge. He was exhilarated by the fact that he just finished an IronMan, but heartbroken that the one person he wanted to share it with, he couldn't.

His heart ached for the days when he could have shown up at her place, to snuggle up and watch a movie. His missed holding her in his arms like he did when they were kids when things were easier between them.

He missed her.

His eyes drifted upward towards the sky. The sun was still hanging in the balance, but stars had started to appear in the evening sky. He closed his eyes and wished upon an early evening star.

He hoped that someday life would bring them back together, so he could set things right. If fate would give him another chance, he swore that no matter what, he would prove to her that he really did always care, and never meant to hurt her by leaving her the way he did.

**~X~**

**AN: As so many of you asked after the last chapter, Edward couldn't let go of her either. We will fall back into their reunion with the next chapter. **

**Wish me luck! I start back to school on Tuesday. I'm so excited, but nervous as all get out. (Yes, I'm Texan, so I'm allowed to sound like a hick at times. LOL)**

**Thank you as always to my wonderful team. My beta shadowed_by_passion, my proof reader TwiMoments, and my pre-readers ****melmelee03, WickedEthan, and marcie21. Without them, I'd be a mess. I love them all so dearly.**

******Have a great weekend.**

******xx  
~J**


	9. Chapter 8

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**~ X ~**

**Chapter Eight**

Izzy finished washing her hands, catching her reflection in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair before pulling it up into a messy bun on the top of her head. Her lips twisted in a tiny smirk as the image of the young girl she once was appeared before her then instantly disappeared.

Having changed into something much more comfortable than her business attire, she inhaled deeply and stepped out of the bathroom. A few steps led her back to the living room where she discovered Edward resting on her couch.

His arms were crossed behind his head and his feet propped up on a box. She couldn't see his face, but her focus honed in on the shape of his hands. His long fingers linked comfortably behind his head which lead to the palms, which were still large, in a sensual manly way. He had rolled up his sleeves, exposing the watch on his left arm and the black ribbon-like bracelet on his right.

A heavy sigh expelled from him. Her eyes fluttered from her examination of his hands.

"Edward?" Izzy's smooth voice interrupted Edward's train of thought.

Startled by her quiet entrance, he jumped up off the sofa, kicking a box near his foot.

"Shit," he hissed vaguely.

He scrambled to retrieve the box, hoping he didn't kick anything valuable.

Izzy rushed forward, her arms outstretched toward him. "Oh, God, did I wake you? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. How selfish of me to ask you in when I know you just got home too. You must be exhausted," she rambled.

Satisfied that he caused no damage, he turned to see Izzy moving toward him wearing a fitted white spaghetti-strap tank top and lime-green running shorts. The glimpse of a smile teased the corners of her plump, rosy lips.

As if her previous apparel hadn't been alluring, the image of her now was purely intoxicating. Edward's head felt fuzzy. He rubbed his hand over face in a vain attempt to remove the lustful notions from his mind.

"Um… no… just thinking," he mumbled.

Bella skirted around boxes, slowing her approach. "Thinking about what?"

Edward's eyes remained focused on her. Part of him was sad in her appearance, while the other relished in it. The boy in him was saddened, because the girl that he once knew was now gone. No more would she steal his old t-shirts to sleep in at night. No more hiding behind a pair of glasses to keep people from noticing her. Instead, there was this woman that the man in him was intrigued by.

Even though she had always been beautiful to him, she now radiated her beauty for the world to see. She had confidence and style. There was a sense of grace about her that only develops with womanhood.

Still trying to wade through his mixed emotions, he blurted out the first thing that came into his head. "I was just thinking about that time Jasper got caught trying to sneak into your bedroom. You remember that?"

Izzy flung herself down on the couch, curling her legs underneath her. Edward sat down next to her, quite stiff until she slinked in closer to him. Nuzzling herself into the curve of his side, she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He smelled crisp and there was still the hint of his cologne lingering on his tanned skin. He wrapped his arm around her, savoring the feeling of her closeness.

After all their years apart, this still felt right. Their friendship hadn't died. It had simply been on hiatus.

She laughed at his recollection. "I do. Charlie was furious, and I remember thinking he was going to have a stroke."

"That vein in his forehead pounded like a jackhammer."

They both laughed at the memory. Bella tilted back, staring at Edward's profile. His angular jaw jutted with his laugh, which was a beautiful sight to behold in her opinion.

"And poor Jasper," she added. "All he wanted to do was watch a movie with us. He was what? Ten or eleven at the time?"

"I don't remember. What I do remember is how angry he was over the double standard." Edward wrinkled his nose. "It's sort of funny. Emmett was never like that. He didn't care what I did when it came to you."

Bella shrugged nonchalantly. While she always adored Emmett, he was nearly three years older than them, and never had much time for them.

"Yeah, but Emmett was dating Lauren or Jessica at the time. I was vapor to him."

Tenderly, he tilted her face up, looking deep into her liquid chocolate orbs. The sweet blush he adored burned across her silky white flesh. "You were like a sister to him. Not vapor. Emmett noticed you, just like every other guy at Forks High did."

"Noticed the bookworm that I was," she muttered, dejectedly.

For a brief moment, Edward saw his Izzy; the girl that still haunted his dreams.

"Izz, you really never saw yourself."

His smile was forlorn, extracting the twinkle from his lustrous, green eyes.

"I guess not," she whispered, lost in his eyes.

Every particle in the room seemed visible to her, floating in slow motion. It was as if time was slowing down by simply being in Edward's presence. Dust drifted around them, miniscule yet within her grasp, landing on boxes and bags. Each little speck was pieces of New York, following her to her new home.

She inhaled, blinking slowly, taking in the apartment around her. It was everything she had imagined it to be. The walls painted a pale yellow with exotic flowers and ivy painted delicately into the corners. A loft bedroom upstairs peered down over the living room, dining room and kitchen. She loved the fact that a half bathroom was located downstairs. It prevented guests from trampling her bedroom to get to the restroom.

Edward absentmindedly rubbed her bare arm. Tingling, electrical pulses jolted her nerves with each languid movement of his hand. Her eyes fluttered shut, lost in his presence. Tug-of-war ragged inside her. He was taken, she knew that, and after what happened the last time they toed the line, it wasn't possible for them to ever be more than friends.

Silence ghosted their presence. Both of them lost in the same thoughts of what could have been only to be interrupted by the sound of her growling stomach.

"Did you order the food?" she asked.

"No, I thought you said you would," Edward replied.

Bella smacked herself on the forehead. "I did, but I have no idea where a phonebook is around this monstrosity. Do you know of any good Chinese food restaurants in the area?"

He leaned over, placing a small kiss on her forehead that was turning a nice shade of pink. He smiled at the simplistic action, something he hadn't done in ages. "I should have thought of that. I'm really batting a thousand tonight. Geez."

He laughed, twisting his hip in order to reach his cell phone buried in his pants pocket. Izzy mirrored his movements precisely, keeping them bonded together.

"Chicken fried rice, no peas?" he quoted from memory.

"Some things never change," she responded with a muted chuckle.

"Yet some things do." His expression was vague as he brushed a loose tendril away from her face.

Edward dialed the number to a local delivery restaurant and quoted off their order to the answering attendant. Bella watched him idly, playing with a stray string on the hem of her tank top.

Thirty minutes later, their dinner arrived. Edward helped her rearrange boxes into a makeshift table. Bella noticed the box that she stored all of her keepsakes in, and swiftly moved it out of Edward's reach. She feared him discovering that she had intentionally kept tabs on him all these years, unbeknownst to her that he had already uncovered her secret.

They sat down on the floor, crossing their legs Indian style, while Edward passed out the containers filled with savory delights and sodas.

"Fried rice for the lady," he announced, handing her a box.

"Oh, and egg rolls?"

"Of course." He produced another box. Steam floated heavily into the air as each container was opened. The warm aromas of soy sauce, salt, and cabbage saturated the atmosphere around them.

"Broccoli lo mien for me."

Bella snarled. "I'm _so_ glad you're going home. I recall what that stuff used to do to your stomach."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Pass gas in front of a girl one time and she never lets you live it down," he grumbled under his breath.

As they ate, they continued to reminisce about old times. Edward enjoyed teasing her about the crush his younger brother once had on her.

"Come off it. Jasper never liked me like that. He only wanted to do what you were doing."

Edward twirled his noodles around his fork. "I'm serious here. He would kill me if he knew I was telling you this." He sucked the salty noodles between his teeth, making a loud slurping noise in the process.

"Whatever." Bella waved him off flippantly. She dipped her eggroll into soy sauce, soaking the brackish liquid into the crust. "So, is Jasper still in the Air Force too?" she asked through a mouthful of eggroll.

"The Air Guard," he corrected with pride. "Yeah, he's in the reserves now just like me," he said, spearing a piece of broccoli.

"How do your parents feel about having both of you in the military?"

He cast a troubled glance in her direction. They were treading on dangerous waters for them. "They're okay with it," he replied cautiously.

Plastic against cardboard makes an unusual sound when a person is in a slight state of shock. Her plastic fork slipped from her fingers landing on the ad hoc table. Their eyes met. The anguish in her eyes alarmed him. He reached across the papery surface of their dining spot, taking her hand in his.

"Izz, it was good for both of us. It's given us experience and even helped pay for college."

She squeezed his hand tight. The rhythm of her heart was erratic. His touch, combined with the thought of him being in danger, sent her pulse on a roller coaster ride.

There was no getting around this. They were going to be forced in facing that night, sooner than she hoped.

"Yeah, I've heard all that before," her voice rose an octave, "but I still don't understand why you. Why did you have to go, Edward? After what happened with Uncle Miles" -her eyes swam with unshed tears - "and the hell I endured over that."

"I do remember." His smooth face turned downcast in a dark shadow as he took in her expression. "But it was the right thing for me to do. Besides, I'm only in the reserves now."

"Now?" She waved her hands in front of her face, shaking her head feverishly. "You're still in the military?"

Edward sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. He feared he would lose her all over again, after just getting her back. He squeezed her hand tight, caught up in her eyes. There he could see all of the things he had been missing in his life.

"After my return to the States, I decided to remain in the reserves. The Corp did so much for me, Izz, more than you realize."

"Like what, Edward?" she pulled back, her lips trembling with unshed tears. "What could the _Corp_," her voice full of sarcasm, "do for you besides get you killed?"

Edward leaned forward resting his head in his hands. "Thanks to the Guard, I was able to travel the world. Besides Iraq, I went to Great Britain, Sweden, Ireland, Germany, and Italy."

It took everything inside of her not to scream at him. She couldn't imagine what made him -or Jasper, for that fact - think that she would have approved of them being in the Armed Forces. She respected the men and women At Arms, as long as they weren't her loved ones. Edward leaving for the war had been their undoing. She knew it was selfish of her, but she couldn't believe he would leave her after what happened with her uncle, and what she had witnessed first hand on September 11th, 2001.

The mere thought of Edward near enemy lines frightened her. That fear increased after she knew he was deployed. That's when she took up internet stalking him. Even if they were estranged, seeing a friend of theirs post something to Edward allowed her the peace of mind that he was safe for one more night. The idea of him dying in the line of duty or going missing, like Miles did, broke her heart, even if it didn't happen.

Reluctantly, she swallowed her pride. He was safe, and that alone was what mattered. Plus, she had no urge to relive that night eleven years earlier. At least not yet.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered. "You've traveled the world just like you dreamed."

He looked up at her to see a faint smile. "Thanks," he breathed. Quietly, he resumed eating his noodles, slurping them between his teeth, soliciting the exact response he wanted when she laughed at his childishness.

Bella wiped her mouth with a napkin. "So, what's it like? You know?" She shrugged, unable to find the true meaning to her words.

Taking a chug of his Coke, he shrugged indifferently. "It's pretty neat, really. We assist in anti-terrorist investigations, air base defense, and best of all; I get to fly an F-16 Fighting Falcon. That alone makes it all worthwhile." His face lit up like a child's.

"Well, when you put it that way," she teased.

Feeling overly full, she pushed the half empty box away from her. She reached for a fortune cookie, breaking open the plastic wrapping.

"I'm happy for you, Edward. It sounds like everything worked out just as you planned."

She nudged the other cookie towards him with her fingertips.

"Almost everything."

Sorrow filled his tone, and she was certain that she understood the meaning behind his statement. He missed her as much as she had him. They had so much lost time to make up for, but the festering sore that was still burning between them wouldn't allow them to heal until they faced what really happened that night.

In due time, they would cross that bridge again. Until then, they only wanted to reestablish the remnants of what they had before.

Bella pursed her lips watching him snag the extra cookie. The plastic crunched as he busted the wrapper open and extracted the cookie from the package.

"Ready?" she asked, holding the cookie in a breaking position.

Edward grasped his cookie by each corner. "Ready," he agreed with a nod.

They split open their cookies, instantly tossing a piece of the crunchy lemon cookie into their mouths. They chewed the sweet delicacy as they withdrew the paper from the center.

"You first," Edward requested as he swallowed his piece.

Bella extended the white paper between her fingers, reading the inscription aloud. "A secret admirer will soon be revealed." She rolled her lips up toward her nose as she read over the words again.

Edward cocked his head to the side, taking in her expression.

Then she started to laugh. "Really? That's all I get?"

Edward's brows furrowed in frustration. "What's wrong with that?"

She scratched beneath her nose, tossing the paper onto the box tops. "Nothing, I guess. It just seems odd seeing I just moved here. How could I have a secret admirer already?"

"You never know." He shrugged, curling the white strip of paper around his long finger. Sugar still stuck to the sheet feeling coarse against his skin.

"Read yours," she insisted.

He stretched the paper out, gazing down at the red lettering.

"Be patient, the true love you seek will appear."

Izzy's head fell backwards in laughter. "They messed up on us both. You have a girlfriend and I just moved. Fate sucks."

The irony wasn't lost to him that both of their cookies dealt with matters of the heart. He blinked in acquiescence, staring at her body stretched over the floor. "Want to trade fortunes?"

She returned his look, wrinkling her nose. "No! That's cheating. I'm just going to wait for my admirer to appear."

"What about Peter?" he practically choked out the words.

Bella shrugged. "Peter is pretty hot, but I wouldn't call him a secret. He did ask me out after all."

"You think Peter is hot?" he snarled.

"Well, yeah. Sure. What's not to like?" Her body moved as she spoke, indicating her attraction to the dark haired man that had asked her out just a few hours earlier.

Something inside Edward howled to keep her apart from his colleague. He knew he had no right to be jealous. He had too many chances and blew them all. Now, he was with Maggie and he couldn't begrudge Bella the opportunity to enjoy companionship.

In a swift motion, Edward lifted the loose necktie dangling around his neck up in the air, treating it like a hangman's noose. He sputtered and gagged, making awful choking noises. His eyes lulled into the recess of his skull, as he imitated being strangled. Bella sat up, smacking his hand, as her laughter flooded the room.

"Dramatic much, Cullen?"

He gave one last good tug on the tie, lifting up to knees, as if he were swinging from the ceiling. His head fell forward and his tongue dangled over his straight, white teeth. She reached over and pushed him hard, forcing him to fall to the ground.

Edward's laughter mixed harmoniously with hers, warming the room back to a friendly level.

"What is it that you see in him anyway?" he asked, pulling himself up from the ground.

"It's the eyes. I've always had a thing for a guy's eyes."

"Is that so? And my eyes don't appeal to you?" He leaned forward, placing his elbow on the box. He propped his chin on his hand, batting his eyelashes rapidly at her, as he awaited her response.

The heat of her blush painted her cheeks scarlet. Her eyes dropped from his gaze. She ran a fingernail under the loose rubber band of her messy bun, contemplating her answer carefully. On the one hand, she could lie and tell him that while his eyes were beautiful, they just didn't appeal to her. On the other, she could tell him the truth and abolish any chance of them being friends ever again.

Both thoughts frightened her.

She opened her mouth, then clamped it shut, before opening again. Edward enjoyed watching her apparent discomfort.

"Well, urm, you see…" she stammered.

His lips twitched into a faint smile. "What's wrong, Izz?"

She closed the lid of her food container, stalling. This didn't bode well for her. It was as if they were in high school again, and Edward wanted to know what she thought of the current girl he was dating. She couldn't lie to him then, and she knew she couldn't lie to him now.

"Nooneseyescomparetoyours," she spouted off in a low, deep breath.

He squinted his eyes in concentration, trying to make heads or tails of what he thought he heard.

"I didn't catch that," he finally stated.

Bella peered up at him from underneath her eyelashes. Confusion was written all over his handsome face. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes.

"What I said was–"

"I want to name her Dottie, after my wife. She's a vicious life-sucking bitch from which there is no escape."

Bella's mouth dropped at the sound of Edward's ringtone. "What the hell was that?"

The words continued to repeat over and over, as Edward frantically dug through his pants searching for his cell phone.

"Damn it. It's Maggie calling," he exclaimed, finally extracting the phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" His voice shook as he answered.

He looked over at Bella and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. She waved him off with a vague smile. His chest dropped as he talked. Bella collected the cardboard containers that were staggered over the box-table, disappearing into the kitchen with an inaudible sigh.

While she closed up the boxes and put them away in her empty refrigerator, she caught words of his conversation.

"No, Maggie. I'm not home yet. I stopped to have dinner with a friend." –a short pause– "Yes, I'll be home soon." –a little bit longer pause– "Not tonight. I'm tired. I'll come over tomorrow. Okay?"

Bella leaned up against the counter, staring up at the ceiling, in a futile attempt to ignore Edward's personal call.

She retrieved her cell phone from her shorts pocket. A red light flashed, indicating she had a new text. It was from Jacob. She perused his message, chuckling at a comment about Banner being mopey at the clinic. She typed out a quick message letting him know she was in her new home and she would call him later.

Just as she pressed send, Edward walked into the room.

"That was Maggie."

"You said that already."

Edward's eyes cast down to the ground. Bella sensed his discomfort and tried to lighten the mood.

"What's up with the ringtone?"

The tension in Edward melted away as he laughed at her abrupt question. "It's kind of a _thing_ with us. She loves the movie Armageddon."

"I see." Bella nodded once, her eyes brows raised as a playful smile curled the corners of her mouth.

"My ringtone on her phone is," he paused and cleared his throat, "'Karl, your Stouffer's pot pie has been on the table for ten hours. I want a divorce.'"

Bella couldn't help but laugh, but it was more to hide the sadness she felt. They had a _thing_, an inside joke, which made her the outsider once again. She swallowed hard, forcing another smile on her face.

"That's too funny."

"Yeah," he muttered, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "Well, I probably should be heading out."

"Thanks for the ride home and for dinner." She pushed herself away from the counter, following him to the front door.

"It was the least I could do for an old friend and new neighbor. You'll have to come over sometime, and I can cook for you."

In mock horror, she pressed her hands to her chest and gasped loudly. "You cook?"

They followed a clear path, through the boxes, to the front door. Edward's lips flattened into a contortion, as his eyes rolled up towards his forehead. "Of course I cook. Geez, woman."

Laughter escaped her chest at his expression. She opened the door for him, leaning against the heavy wood. "I'd love for you to cook for me. We can catch up some more. Don't be a stranger. All right?"

His brow furrowed into deep creases on his forehead. "Same goes for you."

He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. Her tongue darted out over her lips moistening her drying skin.

Something inside of him didn't want to say goodbye. The last time had been to final. He knew this was a second chance and it felt wrong to leave her so soon. They were just starting to get back into the groove of their friendship. Having it cut short over his girlfriend calling felt all wrong to him.

"Will you be available for lunch tomorrow?" he asked, hopeful.

The corners of her mouth dropped into a sad frown. "I'm sorry, but I'll be in meetings all day tomorrow. Lunch really won't be an option. Maybe dinner?"

She gnawed on her lip listlessly. Edward reached up, tugging the victim from her teeth. "I would have hoped you'd broken that habit after all these years."

With a slight shrug, she forced back the invading sense intimacy as his fingers glided over her lip. "I guess not."

His smile was warm and tender. The reluctance in his eyes crushed her heart in her chest.

"I have to go," he whispered, dropping his hand to his side.

"So, dinner tomorrow?"

"I can't. I promised Maggie I'd have dinner with her. You're welcome to join us if you want."

"I'd hate to be a third wheel," she mulled.

Memories of Bella quoting those exact words tickled the recesses of his mind. No matter how many times he begged her to tag along with him and whoever he was seeing, she always declined, citing she didn't want to be there third wheel.

"You're not a third wheel." He crossed the divide, tenderly stroking her arm.

She placed her hand softly over his, a solemn smile fluttering her lips. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll utilize the time to unpack and get groceries."

"If you need help, let me know. I'll gladly provide my excellent unpacking skills." His smile broadened. "For a price."

She eyed him in askance. "A price?"

"Yes. A price."

"And the price is?"

"We won't ever lose touch again," he stated matter-of-factly.

Those few words sent a trail of tingles down her spine. He was so precise in how he worded his sentence that she knew there was nothing but truth behind his thought.

"It's a deal."

He pushed away from the doorframe, pulling her into his arms. Caught in his warm embrace, she placed her limp hands on his sculpted chest, enjoying the closeness she felt to him again. Just twenty-four hours earlier she had dreamed of him and now here he was.

"I'll call you."

"You better."

"Goodnight, Izzy."

He squeezed her tight before placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Edward."

The instant she was out of his arms, he felt empty as if one of his own limbs had been removed from his body. The ache that pounded inside his head wasn't easily stifled, but he managed it long enough to give her a ghost of a smile.

Inside her mind, all she could envision was watching him leave that fateful night in New York. She wouldn't allow him out of her life again, not after being given a second chance.

He turned on his heel showcasing his military training. She wiggled her fingers in a semblance of a goodbye wave. He winked playfully then bounded down the stairs, exiting her building for the night.

Once out of her sight, she dashed into her apartment and upstairs to her loft. Her bedroom window faced the street and she could see the glimpse of his Jeep lights flashing on. She pressed her face to the window, watching his every move.

His fingers rushed through his short copper hair, tugging at the roots. It hurt, but he didn't mind the pain. Truth was, the pain his scalp felt was nothing in comparison to the pain his heart felt. He cast his eyes up toward her apartment. With a heavy heart he started the engine and drove away, wishing she had asked him to stay. Even if only for old times' sake.

**~X~**

**AN: Here's to my kickass beta shadowed_by_passion for putting a fire under my ass to post. LOL. My killer proof-reader TwiMoments for biting at the bit to get my next chapter in her purdy wittle hands, and to my awesome pre-readers melmelee03, WickedEthan, and marcie21 for enduring my constant self-loathing and telling where in the hell I effed this thing up! **

**Until next time.**

**xx  
~J**


	10. Chapter 9

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**~ X ~**

**Chapter Nine**

Time flittered away in a whirlwind of conversation between two old friends getting reacquainted. Where the sun had once shimmered, casting its heated glow on the city, now hung a heavy moon, hazed by drifting puffs of clouds.

Headlights brightened the road, as Edward's Jeep pulled away from the sidewalk. Bella slinked down to the floor, resting her chin on the windowsill. Her eyes followed his vehicle until it was out of sight. A loud thud shook the walls as her head made contact with the sturdy plaster.

She pulled her knees to her chest, willing him to come back, even though deep down she knew he wouldn't. Having him back in her life was more than she could have ever wished for, more than she ever anticipated. Long ago, she had let go of the anger she harbored toward him. Instead, she was ashamed of her horrific behavior that led to their demise.

When he approached her with his decision, she should have felt proud of his sense of honor and duty to serve his country. Many years later, she did. Of course that only occurred once she was certain he was back home and safe; but that night, she let her own fear come between them. It was a mistake that she spent years blaming him for, when in reality, it had been entirely her fault.

In her mind, Edward left her when she needed him. After him always being there for her, she couldn't understand how he could leave her so easily. He made a promise to her when they were sixteen that he'd always be there, and then he turned around and placed himself directly in harms way. She knew for a fact that it was possible he would never return home. She was infuriated by his brash decision, and felt jilted that he chose not to include her in on it before committing himself to such a momentous task.

Prior to that, every major life decision they faced had been made together, and there he was, leaving her out of something that directly affected her.

The weight of her heart thumped in slow motion reverberating off the walls of her chest, echoing painfully in her ears. In the dimly lit room, her mind played tricks on her; casting a glow of Edward before her, wearing the same scared and pained expression on his face as he did the night he left her. Their cold words rang true in her ears and chilled her to the bone.

Resting her chin on her knees, she held her knees tight to her chest, as she stared across the vast space of the predominantly empty room. She pressed her dainty feet against the hardwood flooring, ignoring the chill that was invading her soles.

Nothing had been set up for her arrival. The movers, having been in a hurry to end their shift, shoved everything they could in the downstairs compartment, leaving her expansive bedroom bare. Only her new king sized mattress existed in the space, having been roughly placed against the wall.

In a huff of frustration, she pulled herself up off of the cold floor and meandered over to the sagging mattress. The will to start unpacking evaded her. Instead, she shoved the mattress onto the hardwood surface and plopped her tiny body on top of it. The plastic, covering the padding, crackled underneath her weight, rustling with each minor movement she made.

Edward was genuinely happy to see her, of that much she was certain. True, he had moved on with his life, but so had she. She had had boyfriends over the years. No one that she ever could say she was in love with, but still, there were those that had meant something to her.

Yet, all she could think about was what if that night had never occurred. No lines had been crossed, no hearts shattered into a million pieces. If they had just remained friends, maybe time and distance would never have separated them. She longed for their childhood days, and deep down, she wished Edward would turn his car around and come back to her apartment.

Knowing that wasn't a possibility, she decided that the next best thing would suffice. She extracted her phone out of her pocket, thinking that it would be a good idea to text him.

Her mind reeled with what she might say.

She typed out, _Thinking of you_, and then backspaced until the line disappeared.

_I had a great night. Thanks for bringing me home._

Again she deleted the message.

_I've missed you._

She growled in anger with herself. This was Edward, a much older version of him, but still him nonetheless.

Damn it," she grumbled, as she stared at the blinking cursor, flashing rapidly in contrast to the florescent glow of the screen. Pressing the tip of her tongue against the back of her teeth, she pushed it through the wet bones, until it made contact with her smooth lips. There had to be something she could say that wouldn't sound downright cheesy.

She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, while her thumbs rubbed over the flat screen of her smart phone. Staring at the panel, her mind drew a blank. Nothing was coming. Not even the word _hi_ seemed appropriate.

Frustrated with her own stupidity, she dropped her arms to the bed. Plastic rustled around her, sticking to her exposed skin, as the phone tumbled out of her hand.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she screamed, flailing her arms and legs in an obscene temper tantrum. She slammed her fists against the sticky surface, bouncing her phone across mattress.

Sprawled out over the bed, she lay in silence, staring at the ceiling. Her heart raced in her chest from her bout with aggravation. Her chest lifted and fell with each deep breath. Rays of the moon danced across the painted walls, reflecting its beams through the four light fixtures surrounding the ceiling fan. A translucent prism shimmered throughout her room.

The silence was broken by the high-pitched chirping ringtone of her phone. Scrambling in mad havoc to reach the offending noise maker, she pulled her skin from the oppressive plastic which elicited a burning sensation across her smooth skin. It was easy to ignore the dull pain as she rolled over on her stomach, retrieving her phone.

High on the possibility that Edward wanted to talk to her as badly as she did him, she slid her finger over the screen to accept the call without so much as looking to see who was calling.

"Hello," she squeaked.

"It's about time that you answered your phone, girl. Don't you realize what time it is here? I can't believe you made me wait like this," Jacob rambled flamboyantly.

She rolled back over onto her back, disappointed in the phone's new occupant.

"Oh, hi, Jake. Yeah, I know what time it is. Sorry. I just got a little held up."

"Are the cab drivers there as bad as they are here?"

While Jacob would never be Edward, he became a great replacement when she lost Edward. Jacob and Bella became friends during their first year of med school. They both understood great loss, having both faced losing their mother at a young age. He understood her desire to want to save anyone from ever enduring the loss she felt. He felt it just as strongly.

During their second year of college, they decided to save themselves some money and move in together. Bella loved living with Jacob. They lived together throughout college, and even after. They had an ongoing joke that if they were both single when they reached forty, they would get married. Which would have been a great arrangement had Jacob not been gay.

It wasn't until Jacob met Sam Uley, that they finally went their separate ways.

When Bella faced the loss of Edward, Jacob stepped up to the plate willingly. He held her tight the night that Edward walked out of her life; he helped her to move on by forcing her to face reality. Because of Jacob, she learned what it was to be a woman. It was Jacob who assisted her in her transformation from class nerd to class beauty.

There was no one she trusted more than Jacob. She told him everything. And never did he once judge her about her sex life or for her affair with Dr. Banner.

Bella laughed softly. "I didn't take a cab."

"Oh really?" Jacob's tone turned playfully inquisitive. "Already finding a play toy, my dear? I've taught you well."

Bella soft laugh became boisterous. Until Jacob had met Sam, he was quite the pick-up artist. Bella used to love going to the gay clubs with Jacob, only to see him in action.

"Yes…well…no."

"Which one is it, honey? Details, I need details."

"Yes, I met someone today, and I have a date scheduled for Friday night."

"Mhmm," Jacob hummed. "And what does Mr. Mystery do for a living?"

Bella gulped. She knew exactly how Jacob would react to Peter's occupation.

"Um, well, he's a pilot."

Jacob released a dramatic huff. "What is it with you and pilots? First there was Edward, then that pilot you hooked up with during our trip to Vegas, and now this guy."

"Don't forget the one in Cancun," Bella muttered.

"Oh, my, how could I forget? He was a treat, all sweaty and tight in his board shorts. Yummy," Jacob moaned.

Bella laughed. "Seriously, Jake, you need to get laid."

"I plan on it later. So, did this pilot guy induct you into the mile high club?"

Bella smacked her hand over her eyes. Of course Jacob would assume she would screw the guy on the plane. She had anonymous sex one time, and Jacob would never let her live it down.

"I met him in the pilot's lounge after my flight. He bought me a drink, and then asked me out," she answered honestly.

The silence from Jacob was stifling. "Izzy, what were you doing in the pilot's lounge?"

Here came the moment of truth for Bella. Jacob wasn't Edward's biggest fan ever since finding her curled up in the middle of their living room floor bawling uncontrollably the day Edward left. Jacob was furious that Edward would walk away like he did, after everything he had witnessed between Bella and Edward.

It took Jacob nearly six months of constant nagging to bring her back to the land of the living. Losing Edward was the hardest thing she had to endure, aside losing her mother. Jacob always blamed Edward for Bella falling apart, and could never forgive him for the depression she suffered.

Bella nervously cleared her throat. "Speaking of Edward…"

"What about him?" Jacob growled.

"I sort of ran into him today," Bella mumbled apprehensively.

"Oh really? Did you knee him in the junk for me?"

"Jake! No!" Bella exclaimed. "He was the pilot of my plane, and is practically my neighbor now. He lives a few blocks from me."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Jake…" Bella softly whispered.

"Don't Jake me. That man offered you the one thing you always wanted and then ripped it out from underneath you like a rug."

No matter how many times Bella tried to explain to Jacob that the kiss between her and Edward had been mutual, she couldn't seem to make him understand that it was she who told Edward to leave. All he comprehended was Bella had been hurt, and Edward was the bastard to kiss and run.

"I told you countless times, he stopped things from going further, because he knew he was being deployed. I was the selfish one and told him to leave."

"I know what you told me, but I will never forget what I saw! He shouldn't have left you alone!" Jacob roared.

Until that night, Jacob considered Edward to be the best thing in Bella's life. There was true love in Edward's eyes for her. Anyone could see it, even if Edward never acted on it. He respected Edward for not starting a long distance relationship with Bella, for fear of them losing their friendship. However, all that changed the night Edward showed up at their apartment, and kissed Bella, only to tell her that he was being deployed.

Jacob stood side-by-side with Bella while they worked endless hours at the hospital after the September 11 attacks. Being second year medical students at the time, they witnessed carnage that most veteran doctors had never seen. When Edward arrived on the fourteenth, the day after Bella's birthday, Jacob was relieved. It pleased him to know Edward was so concerned for their girl that he would drive in from Arizona to be with her during this crisis. Little did they know, Edward was one of the many men and women who enlisted in the Armed Forces after the 9/11 attacks.

"He only did as I asked," Bella whimpered.

Normally, Bella had no qualms in being assertive, especially with her patients, but in regards to Edward, she felt like a child. This was an ongoing argument between her and Jacob that would never cease.

"Did he at least apologize for leaving you in a heap like he did?" he snarled.

"We sort of brushed around the subject. I was just happy to see him."

"I love you, Izzy. You know I do, but I swear, you're the dumbest smart person I know. He could have written or called, but no, he did nothing. He broke your heart and did nothing."

"It wasn't like that. He didn't know. I told him to leave. Remember?"

"Poppycock! If he loved you so much, he wouldn't have listened. He should have fought for you," Jacob bellowed.

"Baby, is everything okay?" Sam's voice echoed through the receiver.

"Just talking to Izzy," Jacob groaned.

"Is she all right? You sound pissed," Sam replied, concern tinting his tone.

"I'll tell you later. Go back to bed, baby. I'll be right there."

"Look, Jake, it's not what you think. Edward has a girlfriend. I have a date with Peter. We'll go back to being friends like we were before all of that crap happened," Bella explained.

"Peter? So, that's the pilot's name. Tell me about him?" Jacob asked in an abrupt attempt to change the subject. He squeezed his fist together in tight balls, trying to keep his temper under control. His temper always got the best of him. When he would lose his cool, he became a real beast to deal with.

Bella sat up on the bed, staring out the window at the white orb that hung full and proud in the night sky. A light breeze blew through the trees, standing tall outside her window. Summer was on the horizon, she could feel it.

She tried to envision Peter's face in her mind. The way his shapely lips curled in a seductive smile, his dark black hair curling across his forehead, and his piercing blue eyes, shadowed by his thick brow. Mysterious and cocky, both things Bella found annoying and fascinating, were just two ways to sum up his personality.

Jacob sat quietly, listening to Bella's in depth description of the man she just met. He was all too happy to hear that Bella already had someone to keep her attention focused away from Edward. The simple fact that Edward was back in Bella's life made him feel apprehensive. Hording mementos of the past was bad enough in Jacob's mind, but he could live with that as long as he never had to see her hurt like that again. Now, with Edward back, he was certain Bella would be crushed under the weight of her own heart.

"I don't think Edward liked the fact that Peter asked me out though. While he said they're friends, he got all uptight when I said yes," Bella noted.

Jacob laughed haughtily. "Why am I not surprised? Remember his reaction to me the first time we met?"

"He wasn't that bad. He was just protective of me."

"Protective! Izzy, he all but whipped out his dick for measurement."

Tingles trickled down her spine at the thought of Edward exposing himself to her. She rubbed her hand over her face, but found no relief from the mental image her mind had conjured.

"There you go exaggerating again," she laughed. "Look, I know it's late there, and I have to get my bed made, so I can some sleep myself. Of course, I have to find my bedding first."

"I told you that you should have given yourself more than a day," Jacob grumbled.

"Yes, yes, you told me so," she smart-mouthed back.

Jacob smiled at the sound of her tone. He knew the true reason she waited until the last minute to move was because she wanted to spend every last moment she could with her friends. Returning to New York wasn't an option to her. That meant failure, and failure wasn't something that Dr. Isabella Swan was accustomed too.

"I miss you already, Izzy."

"I miss you too. This isn't going to be the same without you."

The pain of losing another friend ripped another hole into Bella's heart. She was losing one to regain one she previously lost. Give or take was the name of the game.

"Get some rest. We'll chat again tomorrow," Jake said.

"Goodnight," Bella whispered.

"Goodnight."

Bella pressed the button to end the call, once again surrounded by silence, save the sound of a cricket singing outside her window. She lay back down on the bed, and listened to the cricket's siren song. Her mind started to drift off to Edward, wondering what he was doing.

She tried to forget about Jacob's anger towards Edward. If she could let it go, then Jacob would have to as well.

Another chirp added to the sound of the cricket's song. A flash of light brightened the dark room, glowing from her phone. She lifted the phone into the air, hovering it over her face. There was a Facebook notification pending.

Bella switched to her Facebook application to review her new request. A picture of Edward stared back at her, with two boxes offering her the option to accept or ignore his friend request. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what her answer was going to be.

Her finger swiped across the accept button and instantly she was inundated with a world of Edward she didn't have access to before. Pictures upon pictures were open to her. There was a photo of Edward at his niece's christening, another of him dressed in a pair of Speedos having just emerged from the water at one of his IronMan events, then there was a picture of him dressed in his uniform standing in front of a prop plane, not to mention a picture of him and Peter locked in a man hug, and then there were pictures of him and Maggie.

Jealousy pricked Bella's heart at the sight of the woman with big, beautiful brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, and skin that was beautifully kissed by the sun. Maggie had a brilliant smile that showcased the dimples in each of her cheeks. She was petite and athletic looking, and it was plain to see that Edward enjoyed her company.

Bella scratched the line of her jaw lightly as she continued to examine the photographs. Maggie looked oddly familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on how.

Her heart wrenched at the sight of Edward at the Comfort Dental Amphitheater with Maggie. He was dressed in a peach colored polo shirt and khaki shorts, wearing a straw fedora hat with Maggie perched happily in front of him. His long fingers wrapped comfortably around the exposed, smooth skin of her shoulders. Bella racked her teeth over her bottom lip as she closed the picture. That could have been her had she not been so selfish.

The chime on her phone jingled again, indicating a new post on her message board. It was a message from Edward that he tagged her name in.

_Flew back in from NYC today, and low and behold a blast from the past hitched a ride on my flight. She followed a certain compass, and did as directed, leading her back into my life. __Dr. Isabella Swan__, would you care to share a box of Cracker Jack with me?_

It had been years since she had enjoyed Cracker Jack. After Edward left, she couldn't bring herself to even look at a box, much less eat the caramel popcorn.

She quickly responded with a comment and a like to his post. _Only if I get to keep the prize. I found they can be very beneficial._

Several minutes passed, and Edward didn't comment or reply back to her text. The night was growing shorter, and Bella knew that the sun would be making an appearance on the world, bringing in the dawn of a new day.

Entirely spent from all the emotions she had endured throughout the day, Bella decided that making the bed was not an option. She ripped the plastic off the mattress and plopped back down on the cool bed. Rolling herself up in a ball, holding her knees to her chest, she laid her phone beside her ear, hoping Edward would eventually respond back.

There she waited, until the night finally took her into the dream world where she once again dreamed of Edward and what could have been.

**~X~**

**AN: More and more the pieces are falling into place as to why these two stopped talking all those years ago.**

**There has been a question or two about if the prologue was a depiction of September 11. The answer is no. That a future event that we will see...eventually. However, 911 will have it's part in this story - in flashback form. How could it not, since Bella was right there in the middle of the action while away at college. Another question is why didn't anyone try to reach out to the other before now. Again, this will be shown in a flashback of the day they cease to exist as Edward and Izzy. Bear with me, y'all. I promise there is an answer for everything and those answers will be revealed when Edward and Bella are ready to face their own demons. :)**

**As always, thank you to my wonderful, beautiful team, who help me make this story perfect - shadowed_by_passion, TwiMoments, melmelee03, marcie21, and WickedEthan. And thank you to all my readers who bring these characters alive for me. **

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**xx ~J**


	11. Chapter 10

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**~ X ~**

**Chapter Ten**

Leaving Izzy was one of the hardest things Edward ever had to do in his life. Fate had returned his friend to him, and he refused to ever lose her again. Things were a little odd and different now, after having nearly crossed a line of friendship, but all in all, he couldn't have been happier. In his mind, this was the universes way of giving him a chance to correct past mistakes.

Things never would be as they had been. When they parted ways, they had been on the cusp of a new stage in their relationship. For the first time, they had been in a place that would have allowed them to reflect on their true feelings for one another, but the fate of the free world stepped in and changed all of that.

While driving home, he thought about how easily Izzy could have gotten on and off his plane without ever letting him know she was there. She would have lived merely two blocks away from him and it was possible he never would have known. Not that he would blame her if she had. He kissed her that night knowing how vulnerable she was after the tragedies she witnessed, and then dropped a big bomb on top of her that he had enlisted and was being deployed straight out of boot camp.

Sorrow clinched his chest as he drove. All of the memories he had buried deep inside him slowly resurfaced. He had gone to her aid, having driven all night from Arizona to New York to be by her side, yet instead of comforting her, he crushed her.

Edward pushed the ache in his chest aside. He couldn't allow the past to hinder the future. Izzy was here - now. That was all that mattered. He had lived so many years without her that having her back felt like an elaborate dream. Countless times he had created what their reunion would be like. He imagined it being at their high school reunion a year earlier, but Izzy never showed. Then, he dreamed of it being in New York, in a café near Izzy's job. Never did he envision their reunion occurring on a plane in which he was flying. What were the odds? Even though it was something he never would have thought to happen, it was even better than he could have imagined.

He pulled up in front of the brownstone building he called home. As soon as the Jeep was in park, he jumped out of the vehicle, and retrieved his luggage out of the back. Edward had become proficient in packing over the years. He learned quite quickly that carrying more than one bag was a bad idea, even on an overseas flight.

The wheels of his carry-on clacked behind him as he rolled it up the steps toward the building. As he walked, a gentle breeze lifted up around him. Having been so close to Izzy all night her scent lingered on his clothes. He stopped momentarily, allowing the air to swirl around him, heightening her fragrance. Edward closed his eyes, recalling the look in Izzy's as he left. His Izzy was all grown up, and he found that he liked who she had become.

With the wind dying down, her scent drifted lightly through the air. Edward breathed in deeply; holding his breath for a moment, then released it. A tiny smile caressed his lips. He opened his eyes and the feeling faded with the wind. Edward rolled his shoulders and quickened his step, heading towards the large oak door that enclosed the foyer of his building. He threw it open, and marched in, leaving Izzy's perfume drifting in the breeze.

Once inside, he bounded up the staircase up to the fifth floor. Even though there was a perfectly good elevator he could have used, Edward preferred using the stairs. He sat on a plane for hours at a time. Any exercise outside of a gym was a gift in his opinion.

The suitcase bounced noisily behind him. He paid no attention to the sound. It was still early enough that he wouldn't wake anyone. Exhaustion slowly set in on him. He hadn't realized, until he entered the building, how truly tired he was.

While Edward continued to climb, he clambered with the keys in his hand, nearly dropping them before locating the key to his apartment. He thought the keypad Izzy's new abode had was incredibly cool, yet he couldn't help but love the old fashioned bronze key in his hand.

As he reached the mouth of the fifth floor, Edward heard the loud murmurings of people in the hall. Taking the last few stairs in a single step, a couple came into view, confirming Edward's suspicions that it was his cross the hall neighbor, James Murphy.

James was a handsome man, standing nearly as tall as Edward. His sandy blonde hair was cropped fashionably and currently covered by a black fedora. He had piercing blue eyes and a prominent nose. Edward could never figure out how he managed a five o'clock shadow at all hours of the day. He was nicely built, which seemed a requirement for his line of work. James was a fashion photographer. He worked for the world renowned fashion designer, Laurent De la Corte, and loved dropping his boss' name any chance he could.

With James was a gorgeous redhead. Dressed in a short, slinky, black dress, that clung to her nonexistent curves, joined with a pair of black ballet slippers, she still nearly towered over James. Her alluring green eyes sparkled under the cover of heavy eye shadow, and her lips were glossed with a sheer pink tint. Like most women of her stature, she had grown a permanent sway in her back which poked out her flat chest and slender behind.

Instantly, the woman took notice of Edward. Her flirtatious smirk turned from James to the now gorgeous pilot standing in front of them.

"Hi, Edward," James said politely, fumbling with his own keys. James had been trying for weeks to land his companion. She had been very elusive until now, and while he liked his neighbor, commencing with friendly pleasantries was the last thing on his mind.

"Hey, James. How's it going?" Edward responded, pushing the key into his door.

James smirked, casting a glance at the woman beside him. "Rather well, actually."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" she purred; her voice deep and seductive.

"Oh, yeah, sure, baby, this is Edward Cullen," – James pointed towards Edward who was throwing his apartment door open – "and Edward this is one of the models I work with, Victoria Kane."

Edward shoved his luggage into the apartment, and extended his hand to Victoria. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

Victoria draped her hand over Edward's in a courtesan fashion. "Are you a pilot?" she asked.

Being the gentleman that he was, Edward gently shook her hand before releasing it. "Yeah, Edward's a pilot for United," James noted hastily. He had the door of his own apartment open, and time was ticking away quickly.

"Wow, a pilot," Victoria cooed. "How interesting. Are you just coming in from some place exotic?" Victoria batted her overly painted eyelashes.

Edward stepped backwards into his apartment, moving away from James and Victoria. He was beyond exhausted, and could see the exasperated expression on James' face. "I just got home from New York. I wouldn't call that very exotic."

"I'm sure you're exhausted," James interjected.

"Very much so," Edward, taking the cue from James, agreed. "Enjoy your evening."

James' lips twitched; his eyes moving over the scantily clad model. He pulled her close to him, savoring the heat of her slender form against his chest. "We plan on it. Have a good night, Edward."

"Thanks," Edward said, shutting the door as Victoria and James disappeared into the adjacent apartment.

Edward flipped on the light switch, grateful to be home. He kicked off one shoe then the other, followed by his tie, gingerly landing on the floor next to his shoes. Dragging the suitcase behind him, Edward meandered toward his bedroom.

His apartment was wide open and extremely clean. The living and dining room connected as one room. To separate the spaces, Edward painted the dining room a dark red and left the living room solid white. Blonde wood adorned the trim of space and speckled black marble lined the counters.

Afghans laid lazily over the tops of the red couch and two black leather recliners. Hanging on the wall was Edward's fifty-two inch television, which rarely got turned on. He never had time due to his busy lifestyle.

Past the kitchen and the laundry room, resided the master suite. Upon entering his bedroom, Edward released the handle of his carry-on, leaving it sitting in front of the door, and plopped down on the bed, his knees dangling over the end.

The down comforter swooshed underneath him, sending a poof of dust floating into the air. His body sank into the pillow-top mattress. He buried his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Thumbing through his list of contacts, he happened upon Izzy's name first. He had to urge to call her, but figured she was busy unpacking and decided not to bother her. Instead he opened his Facebook application and performed a search for her.

At the top of his name search was Izzy's picture. The same picture he had seen a million times before. She was with her former college roommate, Jacob Black. Her arm was draped over Jacob's neck, and she was laughing. No matter how many times Izzy had told him that Jacob was gay, Edward still didn't trust the guy. He hated that Izzy had lived with Jacob during college, and had made sure to voice his opinion often.

Edward tapped his finger over the tiny little button that said 'Add Friend' next to Izzy's name. A sense of relief washed over him. He had stalked her Facebook page for ages only able to obtain a small variation of her life. If she approved his request, he would now get to see what he had missed.

Kicking his feet like a child, Edward proceeded with his normal activities after coming home from a long flight. He flipped back to his contact list and trailed down the list of names again. When he reached Maggie's name, he pressed the call button. He had been very abrupt with her at Izzy's apartment and knew he needed to apologize for his behavior. He adored Maggie, and knowing he might have hurt her feelings made him feel terrible.

After two rings, Maggie answered her phone.

"Hello," Maggie half-heartedly muttered, frustrated and hurt by Edward's earlier behavior. It wasn't like him to be rude to her.

"Hey, Mags."

"I guess this means you're home?" she huffed.

Lifting his body up, he leaned forward on the end of the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees, hunched over and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I'm home, and I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be such a jerk. I hope you can forgive me."

Maggie released a deep sigh. She could never stay mad at Edward. It was physically impossible for her. "Of course I forgive you, _only_ if you promise me tacos for dinner tomorrow night."

Edward tossed his head back in laughter. "That sounds fair to me, sweetheart. I'll make tacos tomorrow night, I promise."

"Did you have a good flight?" she asked.

Edward could hear the _real _question behind her words. While he knew she would never ask, he felt obligated to tell her why he reacted the way he had earlier.

"It was a great flight. I ran into an old friend from high school. That's where I was tonight."

"That's wonderful," Maggie exclaimed.

"You remember me telling you about my neighbor, Izzy?" Edward asked.

Maggie's heart sank in her chest. She remembered Izzy all too well. Every childhood story about Edward seemed to include the infallible Izzy Swan. Maggie tried very hard not to be jealous of a memory, but it was hard when Edward and his family still displayed pictures of the beautiful brunette in all of their houses.

"Yes…" she drew out.

"That's who I was with," he admitted.

Rather than act like the jealous girlfriend she suddenly felt like, Maggie determined that she was better off listening to what happened before jumping to conclusions. It wasn't as if there was any true commitment between them, having only dated for four months. Neither had uttered the elusive "L" word yet, but Maggie had hoped that was the general path they were on. Edward was sweet, kind, and understood her lifestyle. They were a perfect pair.

"Oh, _wow!_ How is she?"

Edward released a breath, relaxing at Maggie's acceptance of his friend. "She's great. She's moved here from New York."

Maggie shoved aside the nagging feeling she had. All Edward had ever called Izzy was his friend, which meant something to Maggie. He had never lied to her before, and she believed he wouldn't start now.

"That's fantastic, Edward. Do I get to meet her?" she asked softly.

A smile exploded over Edward's face. His two best girls in one room was more than he could have asked for. Just the fact that Maggie wanted to meet Izzy lifted his soul.

"Absolutely. I'd love for you two to meet."

Hearing Edward's excitement about her meeting Izzy eased her mind even more. She knew she should trust her instincts about Edward. It wasn't like they were joined at the hip, and why would Izzy be any different than any other woman Edward encountered on a daily basis. Maggie laughed at herself. She was dating a pilot. He could easily have a girlfriend in every city, but Edward was loyal and trustworthy, which was more than she could have asked for.

Over thirty minutes, Maggie listened to Edward go on and on about him and Izzy. She asked questions when appropriate, but when Edward reached the part where Peter asked Izzy out on a date, she rejoiced. Any concerns that lingered evaporated that instant.

By the end of the conversation, both Edward and Maggie felt relieved. Maggie was even happy by the fact that Edward was able to reconnect with his old friend. The way he spoke of Izzy made Maggie like her instantly, and she couldn't wait to meet Izzy.

During the course of their conversation, Edward managed to put himself to work. His uniform now lay in a mound on the ground, along with the rest of his dirty laundry which he had separated into tiny piles, waiting to be washed. Edward trotted around his apartment wearing only his boxers and socks, and he couldn't be happier.

Nearing the end of the conversation, Edward noted, "So, dinner, here, tomorrow night. Say around sevenish?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll even bring lemon bars."

Edward's stomach rumbled. "A woman after my own heart."

Maggie laughed. "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you then. Goodnight, Mags."

"Goodnight, Flyboy."

After disconnecting the call, Edward padded around the apartment, shutting off all the lights. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed straight to bed. Nestled comfortably between the cool sheets, he padded his pillows around him, and turned on the television.

While he loved traveling, there was nothing like the comfort of one's own bed and the privacy of one's own home. Edward flipped through the channels, stopping the moment he found one of his favorite shows being played on the Food Network. Because of this program, he had been lucky enough to locate many different restaurants around the country that he may never have had the chance to visit otherwise.

The sound of his phone buzzing pulled his mind away from the greasy Philly cheese steak sandwich being tasted by the host. Not taking his eyes off the television, he reached over to the nightstand to pick up his phone. The show cut to commercial as his fingers wrapped around the cool plastic.

Edward looked down at the screen indicating that he had a new Facebook friend. There she was. Izzy. Everything was now finally available for him to view. He read through several of her posts, laughing at her thoughts. However, he noticed a major trend in those she remained in contact with. Jacob, Charlie, and a doctor by the name of Robert Banner often commented on things she posted.

He quickly tapped out a note, tagging her name in it, to let her know he was happy to be back in her life. Once the post appeared on his timeline, he maneuvered through her photographs, quickly forgetting all about the dive that was being reviewed on television.

There were pictures of her in Las Vegas with Jacob, of her in London and Ireland with Jacob, Sam, and a busty brunette tagged as Rebecca Black. She looked a lot like Jacob, so Edward automatically assumed Rebecca had to be Jacob's sister.

Then were pictures of her laying on the beach in Cancun. Edward's heart rate increased at the sight of Izzy in a white bikini. All their life she had covered herself as much as possible, so seeing her like that was new to him.

Izzy posted in response to Edward causing him to laugh.

"Beneficial indeed," he muttered.

Edward placed his phone back on the nightstand. Even through all the excitement, he couldn't ward off sleep any longer. Before he knew it, his eyes were shut and he was off in dreamland.

The next morning he awoke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring. He reached across the bed and slapped the off button. Edward had never been the type to use a snooze button. When the alarm clock rang that meant it was time to get up.

He threw back the covers, instantly chilled by the cool air that had invaded his apartment while he slept. Shivering, his feet dropped to the floor. He scratched the sides of his body, feeling the urge to pee strike him, along with the massive extension of his favorite member tenting his boxers.

In his opinion, morning wood was one of life's many cruel jokes on men. Trying to make it to the bathroom, in the dark, with a hard on, was no fair feat. It was practically impossible to make it without smashing his nose and his penis into a wall. Yet, there he was, scrambling around in the dark until he reached the bathroom and turned on a light.

After his body was relieved, he donned his favorite black running shorts, his lucky blue and white running jersey and his gray Nike's. He pulled his left leg behind his back followed by his right, stretching his muscles in preparation for his run.

Feeling limber and ready for a vigorous workout, Edward grabbed his phone and keys before leaving his apartment. He locked the door and tucked his keys and phone away in the hidden pouch of his jersey.

Once outside, Edward stopped just short of the front door and breathed in deep. The cool morning air burned through his lungs, invigorating him. Edward loved the outdoors. Being outside was an escape for him. Not wasting a moment, Edward darted off toward the path he was accustomed to running.

With teeth clinched, Edward's cheeks expanded and deflated with each push of air from his lungs. His deep breathing could easily be seen by anyone in approximation of him. For each breath he took, a white puff of air revealed itself into the atmosphere. His fists were balled tight, thrusting to and fro, as he propelled his body forward down the paved sidewalk.

The sun had yet to rise over the horizon of the beautiful landscape. Looming mountains hovered over the earth. Streetlamps lit his path, showcasing the wonders of the world around him.

Acting as a compass, the lonely moon dangled low in the sky waiting to say goodbye to yet another night. Edward found solace in his early morning runs. When running, his mind completely shut down. He had no cares in the world as long as his legs were moving. In essence, he was free.

His heart thrummed rapidly against the walls of his chest. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck and over his brow. He enjoyed pushing himself to the brink, and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he would push even harder to prove he could.

The tapping of his footsteps echoed against the quiet streets. Dew covered the asphalt, making it slick against his sneakers. This was something he was very used too, having run this path a million times before.

Upon reaching his seventh mile, Edward decided that he had pushed enough for one day, and turned around to head back home. One of his favorite rest stops was an old bridge that hovered over a trickling brook about a quarter of a mile away from his building.

Nearing the bridge, Edward noticed another runner on the path in front of him. He slowed down minutely to give a little space between the two of them.

As he followed, he began noticing certain things about the runner. Evident from the flying ponytail that swooshed behind her, his new companion was obviously female. She was wearing a pair of lime-green gym shorts and a long-sleeved white Body Armor running top that clung snugly to her perfect curves.

The closer he looked, the more he realized that he knew this individual. Like a light bulb being turned on, Edward's mind registered who the runner was. It was Izzy. She was dressed in the same shorts that she worn the night before.

Without thinking, he cupped his hands around his mouth and called out her name.

"Izzy!" he bellowed.

There was no response. He called her name again only to obtain the same results.

While Edward was desperate to gain Izzy's attention, she was lost in her own thoughts, enjoying the morning run.

Nearly an hour earlier, she had awakened in a pool of sweat. Her matted hair stuck to her face, and her heart raced much like it did when she was running. Unsure as to what she might have been dreaming about, she rolled out of bed and stretched her aching limbs. Already dressed in her running clothes, she slipped a warm shirt over her tank top, and pulled on a pair of sneakers, then darted down the stairs.

Traces of her dream tickled the back of her mind. Bits and pieces of the night that haunted her to this day, the night she knew Edward was gone for good, had manifested themselves into her dream. All these years, she had successfully kept those memories at bay, yet seeing Edward again forced her to revisit those old feelings, scratching at the wall she had built in her heart.

It didn't matter to her, as long as her iPod didn't fail her. Lost in her music, her thoughts, and memories, she hardly noticed the rare passing of a vehicle on the street.

She wondered if Jacob was right. Could Edward being back in her life be a bad idea? There was a time that Edward was the one person she could trust, no matter what. How could that be a bad thing to have back?

More and more she contemplated what had driven a wedge between them. Her own foolishness and selfishness had led to their demise. After eleven years, fate was giving her a chance to fix that and regain a semblance of what they had. Shouldn't she take that chance?

The song changed to a slower tune. In the process of the change, Bella caught the sounds of footfalls behind her. At first she ignored the new presence, figuring it was another runner. She was accustomed to that, having lived in New York. Running through Central Park teaches a runner to have a little more wit about them.

She casted a glace over her shoulder to check for the new addition. Just as she had suspected, there was another runner. They kept a decent pace behind, not to encroach on her. She liked that. This person wasn't a novice and knew the boundaries. She turned up the volume a little, allowing herself to get lost again in the music.

Normally, Bella could complete a 5K run in twenty minutes, but not knowing the area, she allowed herself to slow down and take her time. She created mile markers for herself, and enjoyed the beautiful scenery around her. Already, she had fallen in love with the landscape of her new home.

She crossed an old bridge in the course of her run, having turned around; she faced that same bridge again. It was long and wooden with intricate carvings of the pine cones decorating it.

As she entered the bridge, she turned her iPod off, and pulled her earphones from her ears, draping them over her shoulder. The water trickled slowly under the ramp, singing its own melodious song to the dew that was quenching its thirst. Bella leaned over the side of the bridge staring down at the slow moving water beneath her. The moon's light danced over the water's edge, casting it's beauty on the small stream.

She heard the footsteps of the runner that had been behind her. An odd feeling washed over her as the runner's shadowed appeared in the distance. Instinctively, she knew she should feel frightened of an unknown man approaching her, but she didn't.

When Edward came into sight, Bella knew why she felt no fear of her new companion. Her soul knew him without having even seen him.

"Izzy," his sweet voice flittered through the air. He waved frantically at her.

"Edward," she called back, waving.

"Are you deaf, woman? I've been calling you forever."

"Headphones," she noted with a laugh.

To close the distance between her and Edward, Izzy turned on the heel of her foot. Due to the slick morning dew dampening the roads, instead of her body jolting forward to meet Edward, she slid backwards, falling to the ground.

Searing pain shot through her ankle, as it took on the impact of the fall and the weight of her body. Edward watched as she toppled over. The sound of her cries reached him instantaneously.

She rocked back and forth on the cold ground, wrapping her hands around her ankle.

"Son of a…" she screeched in agony.

Edward pushed his body as hard as he could. As if sliding into base, Edward thrust himself across the damp ground to reach her.

"Oh my, God, Izzy! Are you okay?" Edward exclaimed, stopping just short of bumping into her.

Izzy was in immense pain. The throbbing in her ankle pulsed with each beat of her heart, sending shockwaves of agony throughout her body.

"My ankle," she stated through gritted teeth, determined to not let Edward know she was crying.

"Here. Let me take a look," he requested tenderly. She nodded her head, giving him the okay to touch her.

Edward rubbed along her ankle, careful to not cause any further injury, verifying that she hadn't broken anything. When he was sure nothing was broken, he turned her ankle slightly to check for tearing of the ligaments.

"It's not broken. I think you only twisted it," he replied, expertly. Gently, he rested her foot back on the ground.

"You could have been a doctor," Izzy said, wincing at the pain she felt when he moved her ankle.

"Hardly. I've just done this a million times myself," he replied.

Tears stained Izzy's face. Edward gently pressed his thumbs over her cheeks and wiped the tears from her skin. His soothing smile calmed her and even eased the pain in her ankle.

"Let me help you up," he suggested.

He took her arm and wrapped it around his neck, effortlessly picking himself and her up from the ground.

"It's about a quarter of a mile to get back to my apartment. Do you think you can walk that far?" he asked.

Clinging tight to Edward's neck, she hobbled on one foot, grumbling, "Yeah, I can make it. God, I can't believe I did this. Of all days."

Edward laughed softly. "We'll get you back to my place and put some ice on it. It'll be fine."

"Actually, Edward, I have to get home. My rental car will be delivered in about an hour, and I have to get ready for my first day of work."

Without warning, Edward lifted Izzy off the ground, bridal style. Izzy screeched, her stomach fluttering full of butterflies at the approximation of Edward's closeness.

She bit her lip and stared into his big green eyes. His lips twitched into a crooked grin, causing her already erratic heartbeat to scatter into complete confusion.

"Then we better get you home quickly. I don't want you late for your first day."

Izzy laughed, wrapping her arms gingerly around Edward's neck. Edward jetted off into a full sprint. Instead of taking her to his apartment, he ran her all the way home, never once loosening his grip around her. He was happy to have another moment of her time before parting ways for the day.

While he ran, Izzy rested her head against his shoulder. Lost in the sound of his steady breathing, she closed her eyes and recalled yet another time that Edward had been there to rescue her from a fall.

**~X~**

**AN: Happy Friday, everyone. Today is especially great because it just so happens to be my birthday. :D**

**So, since I've been so limited in my time since school started, I wanted to take a moment to answer a few questions that I've received. Mhm. Where to begin. Okay, number one. How many chapters do I intend for this story? Right now, I anticipate around 40 chapters. And recently I've outlined an outtake that sorta was inspired by the last chapter I posted. Number two. Will we see more of Edward and Bella's family? The answer is yes. In chapters to come we're going to spend a lot of time with the Cullen's and even Charlie. Number three. Was the prologue 911? No, it wasn't. That is a future event, and we will see it in great detail. And finally, is this a HEA story? I'm a believer in Bella and Edward were meant for each other. That's all I will say about this. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta shadowed_by_passion, my proof reader TwiMoments, and my pre-readers melmelee03, WickedEthan, and marcie21 for their everlasting support.**

**Also a shout out to this weeks guest pre-reader Rvrsong. Because I haven't been able to send out special teasers to my reviewers like I used to, I'm randomly choosing one reviewer each chapter to be a guest pre-reader of the next chapter. It's the only way I know how to show my appreciation for all your kind words and support.**

**Until next time.**

**xx  
~J**


	12. Chapter 11

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**~ X ~**

**Chapter Eleven**

_September 13, 1997_

Soft blades of grass speckled the fresh soil of the newly marked grave. A granite headstone loomed over the final resting place of Renee Marie Swan, reminding the world of a woman that was a loving wife and mother at the time of her passing. In the hearts of those she left behind, gaping holes existed that would never be completely filled.

Renee had battled pancreatic cancer for two years. During that time, Charlie and Izzy took turns tending to her every need. Being the Chief of Police, Charlie managed to schedule himself to work at night while Izzy and Renee slept. That was he could be there for them both during the day. It pained him to watch his little girl grow up faster than need be due to the sadness that enveloped their lives. More so was the sorrow that engulfed him as he watched his wife deteriorate every single day.

What assistance Charlie wasn't able to give Renee, he made certain that a hospice nurse was available to provide it. His goal was to eliminate as much stress from his daughter as possible; to ensure her having as normal of a life as possible.

On a rare, warm July day, Renee lost the battle with the dreaded cancer, while sleeping in the comforts of her own bed. Charlie woke up from his afternoon nap to the hum of her heart monitor flat-lining. He immediately called for the nurse, but it was already too late. Five days later, Charlie and Izzy buried Renee.

Charlie mourned the loss of his dear wife, as any man would. He'd loved her for as long as he could remember. Having been high school sweethearts, they faced all of life's biggest milestones together, including death. Now, he was left to raise his little girl, who was on the cusp of being a woman, alone.

Izzy struggled greatly with the death of her mother. The night of Renee's burial, Charlie was awakened to the sounds of Izzy screaming. He fell out of bed, rushing to the side of his daughter, to find her flailing and hissing, tangled in sweaty sheets. As he reached the bed, a dark figure appeared at the window of her second story bedroom. The shadow of wild hair and angular features peered into the room.

Charlie waved the young man in, as he pulled the girl into his arms. Together, they calmed her. When Izzy's eyes popped open, finally coming too from the terror of her sleep, her arms ringed tightly around Edward's neck. Charlie's heart broke at the sight. His little angel found comfort in the arms of another, which any father would be devastated by.

After that night, Izzy's nightmares seemed to increase. Eventually, Edward became a permanent fixture in her bed. Only he seemed to keep the nightmares at bay. It had gotten to a point that he left his pajamas and toiletries at the Swan residence, because it was easier to shower and shave there before bed.

The day of Izzy's sixteenth birthday, a day meant for celebrating, was spent in tears and intimate confessions. Izzy had faced a tragedy that Edward couldn't begin to understand, nor did he want to, but he refused to leave her side.

Turning sixteen is an important rite of passage in any young woman's life. Many girls throw huge sweet sixteen parties in honor of themselves reaching the coveted age, but not Izzy. Sixteen wasn't so sweet for her.

Dank light filtered in through the uncovered window in Izzy's room. From the corner of her bed, Edward could see the ladder that he'd always used, resting against the house. Even though he no longer had the need to sneak inside, there were some traditions that were too precious to forgo.

Dangling in the corner above her desk, were model airplanes that he and Izzy spent hours putting together. It felt silly to him to showcase their work, but Izzy insisted that's what she wanted. And Edward being Edward could never deny her a request.

Curled up against his chest, lay the beautiful Isabella Swan. His arm dangled over her, keeping her close to him. The warmth of her body heated his, making it unnecessary for either of them to have anything more than a sheet covering them.

Edward admired her soft curls that fanned over the pillow above them. He knew every tiny freckle that speckled her alabaster skin. The way her long eyelashes feathered over her high cheekbones was forever imbedded in his memory. He had loved this girl for as long as he could remember, and was content to be anything she needed him to be.

Morning was upon them, and he didn't have it in his heart to wake Izzy. She looked so peaceful, and after the night they had endured, he knew she needed the sleep. Usually being in Edward's arms was enough to keep the night terrors away, but on the eve of her sixteenth birthday, not even Edward could stop the horrible dreams from infiltrating his best friend's mind.

When she woke drenched in sweat and screaming, Edward jolted into action. It was second nature for him to protect her. He pulled her into his arms, rocking her, soothing her, only to endure her sobs.

Clinging to his holey white t-shirt that he always wore to bed, she beseeched him to take her to her mother's grave. Edward tried to persuade her against the idea. No girl should spend her birthday at her mother's grave. But nothing he said could convince her otherwise.

Looking down on her sleeping form, the oversized t-shirt that covered her had managed to wound its way around her torso, giving him a clear view of the young woman she was developing into.

Edward rubbed his eyes, blowing out a deep breath to clear his mind. His eyes drifted down her body, following the exposed curvature of her thighs to her bent knees. Wrapped around her calves was the soft, purple sheet they had cuddled under during the night.

Izzy made a soft moan and curled up into the fetal position, freeing Edward from their nightly mold. Comfortable that there was enough light in the room to soothe her in his absence, Edward painstakingly withdrew himself from the bed, and tiptoed down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen, Edward found Charlie mulling over the morning paper with a cup of coffee near his hand. While it was apparent that Izzy had obtained her beauty from her mother, Edward knew very well where Izzy's coloring came from.

Charlie's dark brown hair was starting to recede, exposing a little more forehead than he wished. His bushy eyebrows rose at the sound of Edward coming into the room. Enhanced by the morning light peeking in through the window, Charlie's brown eyes reflected hints of green and gold, making them nearly the same color as Izzy's.

Being a good cop, Charlie had mastered the art of watching someone from his peripheral vision. He watched the tall, lanky boy, which inhabited his daughter's room every night, tread into kitchen.

At one time, Charlie would've come unglued over the young man being in their house so early in the morning. Now, it was as if Charlie had gained a son. In his mind, Edward belonged there just as much he or Izzy did.

"Morning, Edward," Charlie croaked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Morning, sir," Edward slurred. No matter how hard Edward tried to control his slight lisp, he found it impossible due to the braces that covered his teeth. Later those braces would be considered a Godsend to Edward, giving him the perfect smile that benefited him in several different ways.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Edward padded to the cupboard and pulled down his usual coffee mug. Even at sixteen, he had already grown accustomed to the need for caffeine in the morning.

"Rough night?" Charlie asked, flipping the page of his paper, vaguely reading the headlines.

Edward's chest rose and fell. With his back still turned to Charlie, he poured the fresh brew into the chipped mug. A white bowl and a small pitcher sat next to the coffeemaker filled with sugar and milk. Adding in the ingredients to his liking, he turned around to find Charlie glancing over his shoulder at him. Edward nodded and took a sip of the hot, bittersweet fluid.

"She woke several times through the night. The last time was the worst. She kept crying for Mrs. Swan to not leave her alone." Edward struggled to keep his slurring under control.

Charlie reached blindly for his coffee mug, managing to catch the handle on his first attempt. He lifted it to his lips, the ceramic pressing into his well trimmed mustache, as he drained the cup dry.

"I heard. I think it's time I make her an appointment with Dr. Miller. I can't keep allowing you to put yourself through this torture, son. It's not fair to you."

Edward laid his mug on the counter, leaning his slender frame against the Formica. "It's not torture, Chief Swan. If you think she needs professional help, I support that, but sir, I really think my being here is helping her. This is a special day. That's what made last night so rough."

Charlie circled his index finger and thumb along his mustache and down around his chin, pondering the young man's pleas. Had it not been for Carlisle being across the street, Charlie wouldn't have given in, but having the family physician close by made things a little easier to deal with in the time of crisis. He nodded once. "One more month, son, and then it's to a doctor for her. Okay?"

With a slight nod, Edward stared into his coffee mug, feeling almost defeated. He knew he could reach Izzy if given the time. She just needed to be reminded she wasn't alone.

"You're a good man, Edward. Izzy's lucky to have someone like you in her life."

A slight red hue tinted the boy's cheeks. "Thank you, sir."

Charlie smiled and turned back to the paper lying on the table. "Is everything ready for tonight?"

Edward ambled over to the table, sitting down next to Charlie. "Angela will be here around four to set things up."

"Good, good. And do you have plans to keep Izz busy?"

Edward gulped hard, his heart dropping to his feet. His original plan was to take Izzy to see Independence Day. They both longed to see it, but Renee's passing had halted their viewing of the box office hit. Edward was thrilled that he was going to have the opportunity to see the F/A-18 Hornet that Will Smith flew in action. Plus, an alien invasion seemed like the perfect solution to keep her mind at ease. But after her request the night before, he knew he'd have to abandon the idea of seeing fighter pilots kicking alien butt.

"I'm taking her on a picnic today," Edward said, quickly conjuring something that didn't sound so depressing.

Charlie catching the sound of Edward's voice tilted his head to look at the young man. Edward's head was angled to divert his eyes.

"That sounds nice. Where do you plan on having this picnic?" Charlie questioned.

Nervously, Edward's long, slender fingers pushed through his unruly hair. He swallowed hard and looked up to find Charlie looking directly at him.

"She's requested to visit Mrs. Swan's grave today," Edward admitted.

Charlie's palms flattened against the table. Several thoughts whirled through his mind, but they all equaled to the same conclusion. "And you agreed to take her," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, sir," Edward whispered.

"Do you think that's a wise…"

"Good morning," Izzy yawned, stretching as she entered the kitchen.

Just like Edward, coffee had become part of her morning routine. Her bare feet slapped against the tile as she trotted to the coffeemaker.

"Happy birthday, Izz," Charlie and Edward said in unison.

"A chorus today. What did I do to deserve this honor?" she half-heartedly giggled.

"It's not everyday a girl turns sixteen," Charlie said. The legs of the chair screeched against the tile as Charlie stood up and delivered his empty cup to the sink. He leaned over and kissed Izzy's temple.

"Thanks, Dad." She pressed her lips to her coffee cup, trying to hold back the tears that were starting to build at the corner of her eyes. A thick lump formed at the back of her throat that even the coffee couldn't seem to penetrate.

Edward jumped up from his chair, emptying his cup in the sink as well. "I was just telling your Dad that we're going on a picnic today."

Izzy's eyes brightened. Edward was keeping his promise. "That sounds wonderful."

"Don't forget, Edward, we're having a family dinner tonight, so make sure she's home by six," Charlie instructed.

"I won't forget," Edward promised.

"You kids have fun." No sooner were the words out of Charlie's mouth did he disappear down the hall. He had a lot of work to do and very little time to do it in. Even though Izzy had vehemently stated she didn't want a party, this was Charlie's way to uphold his beloved wife's memory. He knew Renee would've wanted their daughter to celebrate her birthday, and he intended on doing just that.

Edward turned to Izzy, smiling his best smile. Even with the braces, Izzy loved his toothy grin. He took the cup from her, and placed it in the sink. "Why don't you go get washed up while I put together a picnic basket," he suggested.

"Okay," she replied. In an instant, she was gone and Edward went straight to work making them an elaborate picnic lunch, complete with their favorite bottles of soda and a box of Cracker Jack for dessert.

A little over an hour later, they arrived at the cemetery. The summer sun was covered by dreary clouds, which more than mirrored Izzy's mood. She stared out over the gravestones, marking the plots of those who had gone before them. Her body grew cold at the memory of the day they placed her mother in the ground next to her Uncle Miles' empty grave. Even though she had been at this place nearly every day since, it never got any easier to think that her mother resided there.

Izzy hopped out of Edward's jeep, not waiting for him to follow her. She knew he'd be there.

Each step was more difficult than the last. This was her birthday. A day to celebrate, and yet she felt like doing anything but...

Tears started to shamelessly trickle down her face. By the time she reached the grave, her head felt like it might explode from the pressure building behind her eyes.

Even after two months, Renee's grave still looked fresh, save the blades of grass pushing up from the ground. Renee's name was beautifully carved into stone that pillowed the ground above her feet.

Edward slowly followed behind Izzy, wanting to give her the space she needed. His heart was heavy with the grief he felt for his friend's loss. In his arm, he carried the picnic basket he made for them, but that basket was lost the instant Izzy's body fell limp to the ground. No longer did he care about the basket or giving Izzy space. He only cared about the young woman wailing at the sight of her mother's grave.

"How could you?" she screamed, banging her fists against the compacted dirt. "How could you leave me, Mom? You're supposed to be here. You're supposed to…" she choked.

Edward dropped down to the ground beside Izzy, pulling her into his arms. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he attempted to comfort her.

But Izzy wasn't there to be comforted. She was angry. Her mother was missing the first of many important days in her life. Renee would never see her graduate high school. She would never witness her daughter go to college or get married. She wouldn't be there when Izzy gave birth. All of this was lost now.

"She left me, Edward!" Izzy wailed, pounding against his chest. "She left me here all alone, just like Miles did."

Edward winced once at the force of her fists. He gritted his teeth but took the unwarranted beating like a man.

"You're not alone, Izz. You have me. I'll always be here for you. I promise."

"You can't promise that."

In Edward's mind, he could. There was nothing in the world, aside from death or Izzy's demands, he felt could tear him away from her.

She leaned back, looking him in the eyes. "What did I do to make her leave me?"

Gently, Edward wiped the flood of tears away from her cheeks. Without thinking, he rubbed his wet hands against his thighs, soaking the fabric of his jeans.

"Nothing. This wasn't your fault, Izz. It never was."

"It was!" she screamed. "I should've been there. I should've known."

Edward cupped her face in his hands, quickly expunging the torrent of tears streaming over her smooth skin. Her brown eyes were clouded by the sorrow she was enduring. He ached to take that pain from her.

"Isabella Swan, you listen to me. Your mother held on as long as she could for you. Her will and her spirit were greater than her body."

Izzy's nose compressed, flattening her nostrils, as she sniffled. "She was fine when we left. She seemed so strong."

The day of Renee's death, the Cullen family had taken Izzy to a baseball game in Seattle. There was no way for any of them to know that Renee wouldn't be there when they returned. The instant Carlisle received the call that Renee had passed, they left the game. By the time they returned to Forks, Renee had already been shipped to the morgue for preparation. Izzy didn't get a chance to say goodbye until the viewing of the body two days later.

Edward lifted Izzy up from the ground and placed her in his lap, cradling her against his chest. Her head fit snuggly under his chin, as he began to rock with her in his arms.

"I should've told her I loved her more."

Stroking her soft curls, he hugged her tighter to him. "She knew you loved her. There was never any doubt of that."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, his collar soaked in her tears.

Edward shifted his and Izzy's weight, reaching into his pocket. Several days before her death, Renee had requested to speak with Edward. No one knew of the request, and as promised, he kept it a secret.

"Edward," Renee's hoarse voice cracked.

"Yes, Mrs. Swan?"

"You've always been such a sweet boy. I'm so happy that Izzy has you in her life. She's going to need you more than ever after I'm gone."

Edward hung his head. "Yes, ma'am," he muttered, unsure as to the proper way to respond.

"I asked you in here because I need you to do something for me."

His head jolted up and a since of pride overtook him at the sense that Renee trusted him. "Anything."

"I wrote Izzy a letter. Just in case I don't make it to her birthday, I want you to hold it for me. When the time is right, you'll know when to give it to her."

It was that letter that Edward pulled from his pocket.

"This is how."

He handed Izzy the envelope. On the front it read in Renee's hand: _Don't open until your sixteenth birthday_.

Izzy's head shot up, and she stared at Edward in disbelief.

"Where did you get this?"

"Your mom gave it to me. She asked me to hold it until today."

A flash of anger crossed Izzy's face, but dissipated in the light of her mother's final words to her. She rubbed her fingers over the coveted white envelope, staring at it like it was gold. Slowly, she ripped the end off, and blew a puff of air inside to open it.

Tremors rushed down her back as she extracted a single sheet of paper from its confines. Creased in thirds, Izzy opened the page to read.

_My darling baby girl,_

_If you're reading this it means I didn't make it to your birthday, and for that I'm so sorry. Know that I tried to hang on for as long as I could. I know how much this day meant to you, and know it means just as much to me. Celebrating your birthday has always meant the world to me. Simply because the proudest day of my life was the day you were born. You've been a blessing to me every day since. _

_You have so much potential. All you have to do is tap into it. Let the world be your oyster, my sweet little girl. _

_I love you so much, and I'm so proud of the young woman you're becoming. I see so much of myself in you as I was growing up. You're strong, tenacious, and beautiful._

_Please take care of your father for me. He loves you, Izzy, and he'll need you more than ever after I'm gone._

_My only regret is that I'll miss so much yet to come, but know I'll always be there watching over you. _

_Happy birthday, Isabella. Enjoy it to the fullest._

_I love you!  
Mom_

_P.S. Don't be angry with Edward. He's only done what I've asked him to do. I knew I could trust him with this letter just as I trust him with you. I thank God that he's in your life, and I know he'll always be there to rescue you if ever you fall. I love you both._

Izzy looked up at Edward. A smile appeared on her swollen face.

"What did it say?" he asked sincerely, having respected Renee and Izzy not to read over her shoulder.

"She said that she trusts you with me, and that she loves us both."

Edward returned the smile, tenderly touching Izzy's cheek. "I love her too," he breathed.

Peace encompassed the two teenagers. Izzy rested her head back on Edward's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. That was the day that Izzy determined she would go to medical school to become an oncologist. She wanted to honor the memory of her mother, and help those that face the same tragedy that she had.

They spent the remainder of the day, on a blanket in front of Renee and Miles' graves, talking. Each of them told stories of Renee. Some were happy, some were sad, but each story was a memory that neither of them wanted to forget.

Later that night, Edward escorted Izzy home. The house was completely dark, so Izzy figured Charlie was still out. Edward nervously walked her to the door. Before entering, he turned the petite brunette to face him. Her big, brown eyes peered up at him from behind her glasses. The rims of her eyes were still red from crying, but that didn't take away from the beauty he saw before him.

His eyes drifted down to her plump, red lips. Oh, how he ached to kiss those lips, but as always, he chose her friendship above anything else. He trailed his knuckles down the length of her cheek watching as her eyes fluttered close.

To Izzy, flames licked her skin where he had touched her.

Edward sighed. "Happy birthday," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Izzy's heart fluttered at the feel of his lips pressing to her head. "Thank you, Edward."

Not wanting him to see the look of disappointment that crossed her face, she turned back to the front door and slipped the key into the lock. It unhinged and she twisted the doorknob, effectively entering what she expected to be an empty house. Edward followed close behind her, flipping on the light switch.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices screamed as light flooded the room.

Edward laughed at the stunned expression on Izzy's face. Everyone she loved was there, minus Renee, and for the first time in months he witnessed her laughing.

Izzy whipped around, pushing her best friend against the door. "You did this!" she screeched, smacking him in the chest.

"With some help," he admitted, laughing.

When she turned back to the room full of guests, Edward smiled. Izzy's shirt had ridden up to her hip, exposing the back pockets of her jeans. The white envelope from her mother peeked over the top of her left pocket.

_Glad you could make it, Mrs. Swan_, Edward thought to himself as he directed Izzy into the crowd. _Glad you could make it._

**~ X ~**

**AN: Let me start off by saying thank you to my beta shadowed_by_passion, my proof reader TwiMoments, and my pre-readers melmelee03, WickedEthan, and marcie21. They are the bestest in the world and I love them all dearly. Also, a BIG thank you to this weeks randomly chosen guest pre-reader Denny52 for enduring my inability to get email functioning properly. LOL. **

**Another quick announcement: I've written some special chapters for Don't Take the Girl - never before seen material. For the first installment, I've given exclusive rights to Ms. Swan's Bookstore to publish starting Wednesday 3/13/13 thru 3/20/13. After that, I will post it to my profile on wattpad at .com(/)JeanneDoddMcDonald. Make sure you check these ladies out. They are totally awesome! I've greatly enjoyed working with them, and thank you kstewandrpatz for creating the new awesome banner for both Compass and DTtG. **

**Until next time!**

**xx  
~J**


	13. Chapter 12

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**~ X ~**

**Chapter Twelve  
**

"Edward, seriously, I'm fine," Izzy complained.

Kneeling in front of her while balancing on the balls of his feet, Edward held a compression bandage in his hand, unhooking the pin created to hold it in place. The hard muscles in his legs flexed with each move he made, keeping him steady. He licked his lips and lifted her foot, placing it on his left knee. Izzy winced at the slight pain that shot up her leg.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, woman, let me do this. It's more for my benefit than yours, okay?" he argued.

Izzy huffed, her shoulders dropped and she leaned back into the arm of her sofa, giving into Edward as she always did.

She watched as he lifted her foot from his knee and placed the tip of the bandage against the arch to create a solid base. Slowly, he twisted and turned the elastic bandage around her tender ankle building a strong support for her injury.

Edward had waited patiently while she got ready for work. He had helped her upstairs; making sure she didn't injure herself further, and while she was in the shower, he started rearranging boxes into their appropriate labeled rooms. When she was finally cleaned and dressed, she wobbled downstairs from her loft bedroom. The grinding sound of Edward's teeth was audible even to her, as he stood perched at the bottom of the staircase, ready to catch her if she fell. Once downstairs, he demanded that she allow him to wrap her ankle.

"I can't believe I'm starting a new job with a sprained ankle. What will they think of me?" she grumbled, dropping her head back against the armrest.

Edward's skillful fingers rolled the sticky gauze around her ankle, careful to not make it too tight. He glanced up at his patient, smiling. "They'll think you're human. Plus they'll probably respect your work ethic. You're coming to work injured after all."

"Yeah, yeah," Izzy mumbled, her insecurities mounting inside of her. This job meant everything to her. It was everything she had spent her adult life working toward. While she had already met with the hospital director during the interview process, it was extremely important to her to make a good first impression on her new staff. Hobbling around on a twisted ankle would certainly not make the impression she wanted.

"There," Edward announced, gently lowering her foot to the ground before slipping her ballet slipper over her wrapped foot. "That should take care of you for the day."

Izzy sat up, and examined the bandage supporting her ankle. "I'll say it again, Edward, you really should be a doctor."

Edward rolled his eyes, waving her off in a flippant manner. "Please. That's from years of sport's injuries."

Leaning forward, she applied some pressure to the ball of her foot. A twinge of pain shot through her leg. She winced just enough for Edward to take notice.

"It'll be tender for awhile," he advised. "Take some Tylenol. It'll help." Izzy let out a laugh that sent Edward falling backwards, landing flat on his backside. A flutter in his chest replaced the surprise he had by her reaction. Being this close to her brought back old feelings that he thought he had long past gotten over. "What did I say that was so funny?" he questioned, his mind whirling.

"That's my line." She held out her hand to Edward, palm up, as if giving him something. "Take two of these and call me in the morning," she nasally droned.

Edward laughed, taking her hand. He wrapped his long fingers around hers sending a wave of remembrance through them both. Giving him a good tug, Izzy helped Edward back to knees. He bounced for a second, suspended between kneeling and standing, before springing to his feet.

With Izzy's hand still in his, he pulled her upward, lifting her from the couch. Unsure of her balance, she nearly toppled into him, but his strong hands braced her shoulders, giving her the leverage she needed to stand on her own two feet.

Standing face to face, Edward tenderly tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear. In her rush to get ready, she didn't have time to straighten it as she normally would. Instead, it hung in soft curls tumbling down her back and over her shoulders.

"I like your hair better this way," Edward whispered, his green eyes piercing into her chocolate ones. A pulse of heat flooded her body, cocooning her in pure bliss.

"Really? I always thought you liked straight hair," she admitted.

"Uh huh. Curls suit your face better. At least in my opinion," he added, his lips turned into an intense smile, wreaking havoc on her already pattering heart.

The shy girl that was buried deep inside Izzy, resurfaced. She dropped her eyes from Edward's gaze, suddenly feeling like her sixteen-year-old-self again. Taking a step back, her calves smacked against the fabric of the sofa.

This was the girl he had known so many years ago, and he welcomed her back with open arms. He liked the new boldness that outlined her demeanor, but it was the sweet innocence that called him.

Teetering on her own two feet, Edward tightened his grip on her shoulders to balance her.

"Thank you," she whispered, a beautiful shade of pink highlighting her already rosy cheeks.

"You're welcome."

Edward stepped back, giving Izzy a little space to situate herself. He diverted his eyes when she began to tuck her mauve colored button-down blouse into her gray pencil skirt. She glanced down at her arm to check the time.

"Damn it," she grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Edward lifted his eyes to see her disgruntled expression.

"My rental car should've been here by now." She walked around Edward toward the kitchen, in search of her cell phone. Edward stepped aside, but stayed ready in case she started to tumble over her lack of balance.

"Look, Izz, I can take you to work if you want," he offered.

Izzy grabbed her phone off of the counter and turned around to Edward. She glanced down at the screen, cognizant of Edward's presence.

"That's really sweet of you, but I know you have things you've got to do too. Besides, you've done enough for me already today."

"It's really no trouble," he continued.

As Izzy scrolled through her contact list, searching for the number to the rental company, there was a knock at the door. "I bet that's them," she announced. "God, it's been forever since I've had to drive anywhere."

Edward's lips twitched. "Do you even remember how to drive?"

Izzy's brown eyes shot up, glaring at Edward in a manner to suggest he better quickly retract his statement. When he stood up a little straighter, a playful smirk caressing the corners of his lips, she knew it was a battle she'd never win. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's like riding a bike. You never forget."

Edward curled his fingers through his hair, a laugh bubbling inside his chest. "I guess we'll soon find out."

Izzy hobbled past Edward, nudging him in the chest as she did. The laugh Edward had been holding back escaped his chest at her aggravation. She unbolted the deadbolt and swung the door open to discover a man, dressed in the garb of the rental company, standing at her door.

"Dr. Swan?" the man asked her.

"That's me."

"I'm here to deliver your rental. Can you please join me outside to look over the car before taking it into your possession?"

"Sure, but can you give me just a second to get my stuff?"

"Yes, ma'am. We'll be downstairs waiting on you."

Izzy closed the door, and turned to Edward who was holding her brown leather messenger bag and her purse. A girlish giggle burst from her lips. "Aww, Edward, you look so pretty carrying my purse."

Edward held her purse against his taut stomach. In a high-pitched shrill, he said, "I know. And don't you think the color matches with my eyes?" Edward twisted his hips in the world's worst attempt at acting feminine. He flopped his wrist out at her, batting his eyelashes rapidly.

"It's official, you could never be gay."

Handing her bags to her, Edward laughed. "As if there was any doubt."

Following Izzy to the door, Edward pressed his hand into the small of her back, as he reached for the door knob. Taking her hand, after she entered the code needed to lock her apartment door, he helped her downstairs.

He stopped as they exited the building, staring at the white Porsche Cayenne sitting near the curb. Two men, one she recognized from earlier, were waiting patiently beside it. "A Porsche," Edward uttered in amazement. "Some rental."

The seemingly constant state of flush Izzy maintained in Edward's presence brightened. "I was thinking of buying one since I need a car here anyway. They offered to let me rent one for a week to decide."

"Snazzy. Maybe you could let me drive it sometime?"

"I bet that could be arranged."

Izzy wobbled toward the car with Edward maintaining a close proximity. He was always on alert to catch her if she fell again. She smiled internally at the thought of Edward there again. Eventually they'd have to talk about the past, but this, right now, felt too perfect for her to even consider tainting it.

The man from the door noticed their approach and walked toward them. "Dr. Swan, will you please take a look at the car and ensure it's in good condition."

Nodding, Izzy waddled around the car, looking at the pristine finish. Just as suspected - not a scratch on it.

"It looks great," she announced. Edward had followed her during her examination, enamored by the elegant vehicle.

"Very well. Here's your key, ma'am. We just need you to sign right here stating you've taken ownership of the car."

Izzy accepted the key and scribbled her signature on the line the man indicated.

"Thank you," he said, taking the pen from her hand. Before Izzy could reply, the man scampered off to the passenger side of the awaiting Porsche where his partner was already fastened into the driver's seat.

Edward stepped around Izzy to open the door for her.

"Have a great first day on the job," he stated, as he helped her into the car. He moved to close the door and stopped. His brow furrowed. He looked up at Izzy who was watching him intently. "You sure you can't take off for lunch today?"

"I wish I could, but I really can't. I'm sorry."

"And you're still out on dinner? Maggie wants to meet you."

That twinge in Izzy's chest constricted. Edward had talked to Maggie about her.

_But, of course, he had,_ she thought to herself. _She's his girlfriend. _

"I really need to unpack," she said.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, disappointed. "It's no big deal. We'll get together soon. I promise."

Silence engulfed them for a brief moment. Eager to stay with him for as long as she could, Izzy offered, "Edward, would you like me to give you a lift home? It's the least I can do for your heroic act this morning. Plus, you can tell me what you think of the car."

Edward smiled, leaning against the driver door, looking at the inside of the vehicle. He always admired that new car smell, but there was something about expensive leather that added to its luster.

"Nah. Once I get into this baby, I won't want to get out. I think I'll just run, but thanks for the offer."

Izzy's eyes dropped in chagrin. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later," she whispered.

"You bet you will," Edward agreed with a smile. "See ya." He closed the door and took a step back from the vehicle.

It had been years since Izzy had driven a car, and being behind the wheel of a Porsche with Edward watching made her slightly nervous. She moved the seat to her liking; then wrapped her seat belt over her chest, careful to lock it in place. Adjusting her mirrors, she caught sight of Edward still standing near the car watching her every move. He wiggled his fingers, grinning ear to ear.

Once happy with her settings, she programmed the hospital's address into the high-tech GPS system, and started the engine. It barely hummed as it came to life. The hybrid engine was definitely quieter than her old Chevy truck had been when she was a teenager.

She pulled away from the curb, only to catch Edward jumping and cheering in her rearview mirror. Rolling her eyes, she turned left on 1st street, and she was off.

At least she thought she was. What she didn't expect was the morning traffic on I-70. What should've been a fifteen minute drive turned into a forty minute one. By the time she reached the hospital, she was nearly fifteen minutes late, tense, frustrated, and her voice was nearly gone from screaming at what she considered to be "idiot drivers."

"Damn it," she cursed, dropping out of the vehicle with her bags wrapped over her shoulder. The thud to the ground on her sore ankle only reminded of the pain she'd almost forgotten.

Hobbling into the beige stucco building, she suddenly felt right at home. The walls were the normal bright white used in any hospital, and teal vinyl chairs lined the main entrance hall. Ash wood covered the baseboards, panels, and desk throughout the building. An information desk was positioned in the center of the room. Directly to the left of the desk was a pharmacy, and a group of offices were stationed to the right.

Standing at the glass door of one of the offices was Dr. Samantha Wells, dressed very similarly to Bella. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a perfect ponytail, and her black pencil skirt hugged her slender hips respectfully. Dr. Wells caught Bella's attention and waved her toward the office.

Bella marched - more like doddered - over to the workstation, pulling the door open. Samantha smiled brightly, offering Bella her hand upon entry. "Good morning, Dr. Swan. It's so good to see you again," she greeted.

Samantha had first encountered Bella eleven years earlier when she had volunteered in New York during the nine-eleven crisis. She had been impressed with the college student; who was barely a pre-med student at the time. The fact that Bella remained cool-headed, and treated each patient that wheeled in from the towers like they were each the first patient of the day, intrigued her. That kind of steadiness was rarely seen in a second year student, and from that moment on, she watched Bella's career closely.

The moment her oncology department opened up a position for a new physician, she immediately contacted her old friend, Dr. Robert Banner, to set up an appointment between her and Bella.

"Thank you, Dr. Wells. It's good to see you as well. I'm sorry I'm late. It won't happen again."

"You're perfectly fine. I'm surprised you're here this early to be honest. I-70 can be a nightmare during rush hour."

She directed Bella to a group of chairs, extending her hand out to one. Bella immediately slid her bags off her shoulder and sat down in the plush cushion of the seat, grateful to be off her foot.

"Traffic was murder. It's been ages since I've driven, and I forgot what it was like to deal with morning traffic."

Samantha laughed at Bella's open honesty. "I'm sure it's a big difference compared to taking a cab every morning."

"I was always a subway girl," Bella admitted. "Less shouting."

Again, Samantha found herself laughing at the young doctor. "Dr. Swan, I do believe you'll fit in perfect with our little community here. It's very much like a family." Samantha sat down behind her ash wood desk and opened her laptop. "I've scheduled a meeting with your staff this morning, and then, as you requested, your first patient is scheduled for this afternoon after our luncheon."

"Wonderful. I look forward to getting started."

Bella and Samantha spent the next couple of hours reconnecting, going over hospital policies and guidelines, and completing the necessary new hire paperwork required by the human resources department for payroll. By the time they were finished, Bella felt exhausted. The time change was finally catching up with her, and her body was feeling it along with the fatigue of her injury.

Samantha had mentioned her wrapped ankle during their conversation. When Bella explained her mishap, Samantha showed genuine concern. Samantha felt like a giddy school girl while Bella retold Edward's heroic rescue of her. While Bella made mention of him as merely a friend, Samantha realized there was more under the surface than met the eye.

Once Bella had signed her last document, Samantha escorted her on a tour of the facility. She showed her their state of the art Emergency Room that had recently been renovated, along with the Intensive Care Unit, the Prenatal Ward, and the lunchroom with adjoining cafeteria. By the time they reached her floor where the hospice unit and radiology center were located, Bella could barely hop on her ankle; however, she was determined not to let her pain get in the way.

Her floor looked like all the rest with the light wood trimming, teal green upholstery, and brilliant white walls. An office to the far end of the floor stood closed, bearing the name 'Dr. Isabella Swan - Oncology' on the door.

"This is your office," Samantha pointed out, handing Bella a key. Samantha opened the door. Sitting comfortably on the couch near the west wall were two women dressed in pink scrubs. Both women stood up immediately, almost as if they were military, standing for a superior officer.

Samantha smiled at the courteous gesture, and extended her hand out toward them. "This is Alice Brandon and Bree Tanner." She indicated toward the appropriate woman as she said their names. "Alice is your head nurse and will show you the ropes here at Exempla."

Alice Brandon was unlike anyone Bella had ever seen before, and having lived in New York that was saying a lot. Alice had dark hair that was cropped into the cutest pixie cut. Her brown eyes reminded Bella of melted caramel. She was extremely short. Bella figured if this woman reached five feet tall, it would've been a miracle, and there was no way she weighed more than ninety pounds. But it was her exuberant smile that instantly won Bella over. Alice was very much full of life, which was a great asset in their line of work.

Alice bounced-skipped toward Bella, offering her an outstretched hand. "Dr. Swan, it's great to finally meet you. We've heard so many good things about you."

Bella accepted the nurse's hand with a smile. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too. I look forward to working with you."

Alice beamed and stepped back in line beside Bree. Bree seemed glued in place. Her hands plastered by her side. Alice nudged Bree in the side, not so inconspicuously, forcing Bree to step forward.

"Bree Tanner," Bree said, offering her hand to Bella. "Radiology."

Bella smiled and firmly shook Bree's hand. Bree's pale blonde hair was slicked back tight against her scalp. Her blue eyes pale with indifference. She stood a head taller than any of the other three women in the room, and wore a scowl that might've scared Hitler.

This demeanor of this woman bothered Bella. Radiology worked hand in hand with Oncology, and if she was uncomfortable with the grimace on Bree's face, it was certain that her patients would be as well. That was a major issue in Bella's opinion, but she held her tongue. Until she had the chance to work with the radiologist, it was safer to not to judge a book by its cover. Bella ignored the nagging feeling and said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Bree gruffed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a patient waiting for me."

"Of course," Samantha said, stepping out of the way of the door.

A blast of cold air iced over Bella's skin as Bree marched past her and Dr. Wells. Bella involuntarily shivered at the frigid atmosphere around the woman. Alice, having been watching Bella's reaction to the radiologist, snickered when she saw Bella physically react to Bree.

"Don't worry about Bree," she said once she was certain Bree was out of earshot. "She's the best at her job. She's just a bit..."

"Frightening," Samantha finished. "But I have no doubt that you can reach her. She's just uncomfortable with change."

"Thanks for the heads up," Bella chortled.

She glanced around the office that had been identified as hers. It was three times the size of her cubicle in New York, with a huge ash wood desk perched near the back wall, which was covered from floor to ceiling in bookshelves. The couch that Alice and Bree had been sitting on was beige leather, and two matching armchairs sat in front of her desk. The walls were bare, as were the bookshelves, waiting for her to decorate them. The only embellishment in the room was offered by three vases filled with an assortment of colorful flowers perched across her desk.

"This is amazing," she whispered.

Samantha beamed with excitement. "I hope you like it. We left everything bare for you to decorate yourself. You'll have whatever you need supply-wise. Just let Alice know and she will get it for you."

"Thank you," Bella breathed.

Alice's contagious smile brightened as she stepped toward Bella's desk. "You must be one popular lady back home," she said, pointing to the flowers on the desk. "These arrived for you earlier today."

"Really? For me?" Bella asked, suspiciously.

"Yes," Alice squealed. "I promise I didn't read any of the cards though."

"Cards?" Bella repeated, still dumbfounded by the arrangements having not come from the hospital as she originally assumed.

Alice drew Bella to the desk where the vases stood tall and proud. One was a glass vase filled with a dozen red roses, while the second arrangement was in a brilliant Baccarat crystal vase filled with calla lilies and orchids. But it was the third arrangement that made Bella's heart soar with wings of an angel. An array of cherry blossoms - Bella's favorite flower - rested happily in a vase that looked more like a tall drinking glass, with jet black rocks lulling at the bottom of the water.

"Yes, cards," Alice giggled, as she withdrew the card from the expensive vase first. It had been the first to arrive, and a vase worth a couple hundred dollars was all it took to raise Alice's curiosity. "And someone has great taste in their crystal." She handed the card to Bella, clapping her hands together as the young doctor pulled the card out of the tiny white envelope.

"Something to brighten your new office. Hope you have a wonderful first day. -Bob," Bella read aloud.

"I should've known," Samantha cooed. She leaned in and took a deep breath of the fragrant blooms. "He always had a keen eye."

Bella's head jerked toward Samantha, recognizing that tone in her voice. "You were a student of Dr. Banner's, were you not?" she asked outright.

A small blush colored Samantha's cheeks. "He was my mentor," she answered quickly.

Bella nodded, understanding instantly what Samantha was implying.

"The next one!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing the card from the roses.

"Looking forward to Friday. -Peter," she read.

"Ooo," the other two women chorused.

"What's happening Friday?" Samantha asked.

"I have a date with a pilot," Bella stated. _Just not the pilot I wish_, she mused inwardly.

"Aww, how exciting," Alice noted, reaching for the last card, handing it to Bella. "Where did you two meet? The airport?"

Bella caressed this card. She knew who had sent her cherry blossoms, and her whole body felt like an electric livewire.

"Hmm?" she hummed, more interested in the card than the conversation.

"Did you meet _Peter_ at the airport?" Alice repeated.

"Oh, yes," she acknowledged, staring at the envelope, tracing the lines of her name scrawled in Edward's pen. He had hand-picked these for her.

Her hands shook as she pulled the card from its tiny envelope.

_Having you back in my life is a wish come true. I've missed you. I thought you could use something to brighten your office on your first day. I hope it got better for you. Your friend, Edward_

"Oh, come on! Who are they from?" Alice coerced. She hopped up on her toes trying to see the card.

Smiling, Bella placed the card back in the envelope for safe keeping. She returned the other two cards to their previous locations as well. Edward's card was too personal for her to display. She slipped it into her wallet, placing it next to the tiny red compass Edward had given her so many years ago.

"The cherry blossoms are from my friend Edward. He was wishing me a happy first day," she ad-libbed.

"The Edward that rescued you this morning?" Samantha asked, already knowing the answer.

The smile in Bella's heart couldn't be contained. It spread across her lips like a brush fire. "The one who's been rescuing me all my life," she said in a barely audible whisper.

Samantha and Alice cut eyes to each other, both smiling at the expression on Bella's face. The three women stood staring at the three vases, admiring the beauty and aroma of the flowers.

"Who's hungry?" Samantha asked after a bout of silence.

"Starving," Bella admitted. She had skipped breakfast thanks to her mishap, and her stomach was reminding her of it.

"Alice, would you like to join us?" Samantha offered.

"Sure!" Alice replied in excitement.

"There's this little place on Larimer called Snooze. It's only open for breakfast and lunch, but their tomato soup and grilled cheese is the ultimate comfort food."

"Sounds perfect," Bella said.

Bella dropped her messenger bag on the surface of her new desk. She then followed Samantha and Alice out of her office, and closed the door behind her.

Inside her wallet sat her old friend; the compass. It now had a companion that would help lift her spirits in time of need. The compass welcomed the tiny card with open arms.

**~ X ~**

**AN: First off, I wanted to say thank you for the fic of the week nomination on TLS and all those who voted for me, thank you. Just to be mentioned among those talented group of ladies humbles me. I'm blessed to have such wonderful, devoted readers. **

**As always, I'd like to say thank you to my beta shadowed_by_passion, my proof reader TwiMoments and my pre-readers WickedEthan and marcie21. I had randomly chosen dreampills as my guest pre-reader this week. And due to her lovely spirit, she requested that I post earlier rather than give her the chance to preread. So in her honor, that's exactly what I'm doing. :)**

**I also have some works (both FF and original) that I'm posting now on wattpad. Eventually, my goal is to move everything there. For anyone who would like to follow me, my profile is (backslash)JeanneDoddMcDonald. I hope to see you over there. **

**Last but not least, last week I posted an outtake for Compass. If you haven't had the chance to already, it's posted under The Mile High Club. There are a few bits I have in the works that while they are fun and sometimes steamy, they didn't quite make it into Compass but they will be in the outtakes. ;)**

**Until next time and have a wonderful Easter weekend. **

**xx  
~J**


	14. Chapter 13

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

******~ X ~**

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Bella growled. Her hands flew up into the air in pure frustration. For the last hour she had been diligently working to log into her work laptop, with no success. Even with the IT department's assistance, she was still unable to get the blasted computer to grant her access. It seemed as if her bad luck for the day had returned.

She glanced over at the beautiful array of cherry blossoms perched on the corner of her desk. It was the only arrangement she kept on her desk. The other two had been placed on the empty bookshelves behind her.

A small smile teased her lips at the sight of the simple buds, but the stress of the day still wouldn't dissipate.

After her lunch with Alice and Samantha, Bella returned to her office to prepare for her first patient. At least that was her goal, until her new laptop decided to foil her plans.

Bella closed the laptop. She stood up from her desk, stretching her aching limbs, and then hobbled toward the door. If she couldn't review her patients files from her computer, she would have to borrow someone else's until technical support could get hers up and running.

With her hand on the doorknob, Bella nearly fell backwards when Alice's chipper voice sang through the door.

"Everything okay in there, Bella?"

Catching her footing, Bella pulled open the door. Her frazzled appearance worried Alice. Already Alice had taken a shining to the new doctor. They had quite a bit in common - more so than either of them realized.

Alice had grown up in Green River, Wyoming. Not much could be found in Green River, besides coal mines. To say Alice hated her hometown would have been an understatement. All her life she knew she was meant for something more than being a coal miner's wife, and felt she had the right to reach for her dreams. She had ambitions and aspirations the rest of her peers seemed to lack. Most seemed happy with what they considered as their lot in life, but not Alice; and for that she became an outsider.

Things changed for her in the summer of her junior year in high school when her parents filed for divorce. It was at that time she and her younger sister, Cynthia had to decide which parent they would be joining. Cynthia chose to stay with her father in Green River, but ambitious Alice followed her mother to the Windy City of Chicago. Alice hated leaving her dad, but couldn't miss the opportunity to get away from Green River.

She graduated with honors from her new high school and went on to the University of Illinois in Chicago to become a nurse. Alice knew all her life that helping people was what she wanted to do, and nursing suited her perfectly.

The one thing that both women had in common that neither realized, yet, was that they were both in love with one of the Cullen brothers.

While living and working in Chicago, Alice met a young cocky pilot by the name of Jasper Cullen. He was tall and lean with light brown hair cut short. His blue-green eyes danced with a careless flitter and his smooth smile could make a girl's inhibitions melt away. Jasper had an uncanny ability to make anyone in his presence laugh.

One morning, after having worked the late shift at Northwestern Memorial, Alice was walking to her car, nearly dead with exhaustion when _he_ appeared out of nowhere. After charming his way into her life that morning, they began dating.

Two years of dating, and soon Alice began to see wedding signs everywhere. Jasper, on the other hand, did not. So, when a job in the oncology department opened up in Denver, she accepted it.

However, there was always an underlining of hope for her. She knew that Jasper's older brother, Edward lived in Denver. It would've been easy for her to locate Edward. During her relationship with Jasper's family, she had grown a fond attachment to the Cullens. Alice knew if she and Jasper were meant to be, he'd have to make that choice on his own, without outside coercion.

So she left Jasper and her heart in Chicago, always hoping he would come to his senses and see what he lost in her.

"No," Bella whined. "I can't get into my computer and I have a patient coming."

Alice rubbed the back of her neck, tottering from foot to foot. "Actually, he's already here, Doctor."

"Damn it!" Bella grumbled. She had to stop herself from stomping her feet, knowing her ankle would start throbbing again if she did.

Alice let out a nervous little chuckle. "I can do his vitals while you have a look over his chart at my computer if you'd like."

"Thanks, Ali, I owe you one."

A sweet smile crept over Alice's lips. Only having known each other a couple of hours and the doctor had taken up calling her by a nickname. This was the beginning of a long and wonderful friendship.

"No problem," Alice bounced off toward the exam room, while Bella wobbled over to Alice's work station. It was very tidy, borderline obsessive compulsive, making Bella a little self-conscious about touching anything.

Her patient's file was already up on the screen. Bella inwardly smiled at the nurse's anticipation of her need. She truly liked Alice. Alice had a flair for life that drew people in. Plus, they both enjoyed a good baseball game, great sushi, and a good book pared with a nice bottle of wine. It's amazing what you can discover about someone over lunch.

_Dean Reynolds_, Bella read to herself. _Age: 35, weight: 162_

She looked down the chart to see the patient had lost over thirty pounds since his first visit. She clicked on the tab folder to look over his PET scan. Just as his file read, he was stage III Hodgkin's lymphoma. Per the previous doctor notes, Dean had been in remission for over two years after undergoing chemotherapy. About six months ago, the cancer returned in full force. They placed Dean back on chemo with no response.

Having seen many cases like this while working in New York, Bella was almost certain of the next stage of treatment before even seeing the patient, but it would inevitably be the patient's choice as to what to do next. She breathed in, carefully combing the notes once more before standing up. Just as she did, Alice exited the exam room.

"He's all yours, Doctor. And he brought his father with him today. I swear his father's the cutest old man I've ever met," Alice cooed.

"Thank you again, Alice," Bella replied with a smile. "Oh, and if IT happens to stop by, will you please let them in my office?"

"Absolutely." Alice scooted around Bella, sliding into her chair, immediately documenting the handwritten notes she had taken on the patient while in his room. Everything at the hospital had become computerized to eliminate as much paper usage as possible.

"Doctor?" Alice summoned Bella. "You might need this."

Bella turned to see Alice holding out a blue notepad to her. "I've already discovered I won't be able to do this without you."

"Nah!" Alice timidly waved her off. "It's your first day. You're doing great from what I see."

Bella smiled and nodded shyly to the petite nurse. She felt more like a bumbling fool than a doctor who was doing well on her first day in a managerial position, but it was nice to have a vote of confidence.

She hobbled over to the exam room, and tapped lightly on the door before entering the room.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr..." she stopped mid-sentence. Sitting on the exam table was a thin ebony man dressed in gray slacks and a white Polo shirt. At one time this man had been muscular, but the cancer had taken its toll on him.

But it wasn't the patient that had startled Bella. No, it was the elderly gentleman, swaying feebly beside the man that had stopped her. His bright smile and clouded eyes had forever made their mark on her memory. Alistair had been so kind to her, and seeing him again instantly brought a smile to her face, but also a twinge of sadness to her heart. Discovering his real reason for being in Denver basically broke her heart.

"Mr. Reynolds?" she asked, her brows scrunched together in surprise.

"Yes," said young Mr. Reynolds, while the older resounded with, "Bless my soul. It's Dr. Swan."

Bella stepped completely into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Dad, you know her?" Dean eyeballed his father curiously. He couldn't imagine how his father might know anyone in Denver, having just arrived from New York.

"Why, yes, Son. This is the adorable doctor I was telling you about from my flight."

Dean nodded, immediately recalling his father's yammering about the young doctor and her pilot on the plane.

"So, how did things go with you and your pilot friend?" Alistair asked, beaming from ear to ear.

Bella sat down on the exam stool and rolled toward Dean. She laid the medical notepad on the table next to Dean's leg and smiled.

"It was nice. We did a lot of catching up last night. He's very happy, has a girlfriend," - the word girlfriend tasted bitter on her tongue - "and is living the life he dreamed of."

Alistair let out a heavy puff of air. His wrinkled brow furrowed and his hazy eyes downcast. In his heart he was thinking of Corin and how it would've felt for her to be in the arms of another. Empathy encompassed the gentleman. He glanced at the beautiful woman, seeing beyond her facade for the woman she truly was. His genuine grin brought a true smile to Bella's lips.

"That's wonderful, my dear." Alistair's eyes drifted to the bandage wrapped snuggly around Bella's ankle. "Heaven's sake! What happened?" he exclaimed, his voice breaking from the excitement.

Bella followed Alistair's stare to her leg. She smiled, recalling Edward wrapping it up for her that morning. "I slipped this morning during my morning run. Edward wrapped it up for me," she added with pride.

A smile widened over Alistair's lips, his pearly dentures exposed.

Feeling the heat of her blush creeping up her neck, Bella looked up to Dean who was watching his father interact with his new doctor like they had known each other for years rather than hours. "So, Dean," she paused, "how are you feeling?"

She stood up from the stool, silently asking permission to touch her patient. Dean gave a small nod, allowing Bella to start feeling around the lymph nodes along his neck.

Dean winced at the pain shooting through his neck and shoulders caused by Bella's tender touch. "Not good, Doc. I can't seem to keep anything down, and I'm aching all over."

Bella nodded, and sat back down on the exam stool. Dean ran his fingers over his soft bald head. Ever since his first bout with cancer, he'd kept it shaven. It almost became a fashion statement for him. He gazed into the beautiful doctor's eyes and sighed.

"That's to be expected with your current treatment," Bella noted, "but your last test is conclusive that you're not responding well to it. I have a few treatment options I'd like to discuss with you today."

Dean covered his face with his hands. His fear was coming true. The cancer was going to beat him this time, and it scared him. Having his father close by was more than he could ask for. It comforted him to know that if he did go that his father would be there to help his wife with their children.

"Am I going to die?" he whispered behind his palms.

Bella swallowed hard, watching the young man who was not much older than herself. Alistair wrapped his arms around his son, drawing him close to his chest. He looked up to Bella, pleading to her with his eyes. Bella forced a pleasant smile on her face, one she had mastered over years, and placed her hand on Dean's knee.

"Not if I have my way about it, Dean."

Dean looked up at her, eyes glistening with tears and nodded at the doctor. He rubbed the back of his hands over his face, sniffling hard. Bella reached behind her, grabbed a tissue and handed it to Dean. "Tell me what to do," he pleaded.

Over the next thirty minutes, Bella explained Dean's options to him. When she was finished, Dean requested the chance to go home and discuss it with his family.

As Bella stood up to leave, Alistair grabbed her by the wrist, and smiled. "Dr. Swan, thank you. I'm sure you hear that a lot, but meeting you yesterday wasn't a coincidence. We crossed paths for more than one reason. I see that now."

Bella patted Alistair on the hand, and then pulled the elderly gentleman into a tight squeeze. "I promise to do everything in my power to help your son. With any luck, the cancer will be gone for good this time."

She released Alistair and stepped outside the room. The sounds of a father and son talking muffled behind the door as she closed it.

"Bella?" Alice's voice broke through Bella's wavering thoughts.

"Yes?" she croaked. The sound of her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Is everything all right?"

Dean and Alistair walked out of the exam room. "It was good to see you, Dr. Swan. Tell your pilot friend I said hello," Alistair said as he passed her.

"Will do. Have a good day. Both of you."

Dean and Alistair disappeared down the hall, leaving Bella and Alice alone with only the occasional nurse passing by them.

"You know the patient?" Alice asked, concerned.

Bella shook her head. "No. I met his father on the plane here yesterday."

"Oh," Alice drew out the O. At lunch, Bella had told Samantha and Alice the story of her reconnecting with her pilot on the plane into Denver. Alice felt a twinge of jealousy toward her. She knew that all she had to do was pick up the phone and call Jasper, but that didn't mean things would change between them. Jasper had to make the choice to want her enough. "Talk about your ultimate coincidences."

"You can say that again."

Alice placed her hand on Bella's shoulder, feeling at ease to do so. Bella stood in place, lost in the thoughts of fate versus coincidence.

"I thought you'd like to know that IT stopped by while you were in with Mr. Reynolds. They said everything should be fixed now."

"Thanks."

"And your next patient is waiting for you in exam room six."

Bella chuckled. "What was I thinking, jumping in headfirst like this?"

"You were thinking like every other doctor I know. That you were omnipotent and nothing could get in your way," Alice stated frankly.

Laughter filled the air as Bella buckled over Alice's crassness. "Boy was I wrong."

"Pride cometh before the fall," Alice said and bounced off toward her cubicle.

The rest of the day Bella spent scrambling to keep up with her caseload. By the time six o'clock rolled around, she was physically exhausted, but her mind couldn't be squelched. All day long she kept thinking about Alistair and his son. It was as if the hand of fate had been on her from the moment she accepted the job in Denver.

As soon as Bella's last patient had left, she raced to her office and started packing her bags to leave for the evening.

Alice knocked on her open office door. Glancing up, Bella caught sight of the petite woman. Her pink scrubs were now covered by a black windbreaker that draped loosely over her shoulders. A large black handbag pressed into the nylon material, ruffling it with each move the nurse made. "Have a goodnight, Doctor," Alice said.

Bella pushed her new laptop into her messenger bag. "You too, Ali. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, and I promise I'll be on my A-game."

Lifting her hands, Alice gave Bella two thumbs up. Her windbreaker swooshed as she moved. She turned to walk away and a thought struck her. "Bella?"

Bella slipped her bag and purse over her shoulder, walking toward Alice. The pain in her ankle had finally subsided to a point she could walk more naturally. "Yeah?"

Alice stepped outside of Bella's office, giving Bella space to leave. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight. I know you're new in town..."

Locking her door, Bella placed her hand on Alice's slender shoulder. "Thanks for the invite, but I really need to get home and do some unpacking. Raincheck?"

"Absolutely. See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night."

On her way home, Bella once again relied on the GPS to guide her home. Halfway to her new apartment, she noticed a Starbucks off the highway and decided a cup of coffee might not be a bad idea to give her a little energy boost for a night of unpacking.

She pulled into the parking lot, expecting to go through the drive-thru, but as she rounded the corner, she realized the line was practically out to the street. Instead of pulling in line, she parked the Porsche, which she had determined after her little test driver that she was most definitely going to buy, and ventured into the cafe.

The moment the doors opened, her senses were flooded with the rich, savory aroma of coffee and sweet milk. She wandered over to the barista station and waited in line behind two teenagers who were giggling and pointing toward the corner of the store.

"He looks like a movie star," one girl giggled, as she leaned into her friend.

"What would a movie star be doing here?" the other girl snarked. "Don't all the famous people usually go to Aspen for vacation?"

Bella followed the girls' glances and noticed a good looking man, hunched over a book, in the corner of the coffee shop. His short black hair brushed over his forehead and his piercing blue-green eyes traveled over the pages of the novel without any care of his surroundings. Dressed in a faded blue t-shirt and holey jeans, Peter looked lost in his own little world.

Feeling a little facetious, Bella leaned into the girls and whispered, "He's not a movie star. He's an airline pilot."

Both girls heads turned to get a better look at Peter then glanced back at Bella. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Bella noted.

"That is so cool," one girl squealed.

As she waited her turn in line, Bella watched the young pilot. Gone was the cocky crassness she had witnessed the day before. With his long legs crossed in front of him, and his nose stuck in a book, he appeared normal and even kind of shy.

Obtaining her coffee, Bella made her way to Peter and sat down at a table adjacent from him.

She took a sip of the frothy brew and made a sweet little hum. "In all the coffee shops, in all the cities..." Bella quoted.

Peter's eyes darted up from the book, a cool smile formed over his lips. "In all the world. She had to walk into mine," Peter finished. "I love that movie, and what on earth are you doing here?" he asked, a shy smile dimpling the corners of his mouth.

"I was on my way home and wanted some coffee. What's your excuse?"

Earmarking his page, Peter laid the book down on the table next to his coffee cup. He waved his hand toward the chair in front of him, silently offering it to her, as he sat up straight in his chair, crossing his leg over his knee. "I just got back in town from a four hour flight and wasn't ready to head home yet."

Bella accepted his offer and moved, sitting directly across from Peter. "I feel you there. This has been a day from Hell."

Peter sipped his coffee, memorizing the way Bella nervously tilted her cup back and forth on its axis. "So, I take it you had a rough first day on the job? There was nothing there to _brighten_ your day?"

Her eyes darted up, catching Peter's inquisitive expression. She suddenly felt guilty for not having text messaged anyone a thank you for the flowers, not even Edward. Her day simply got away from her.

"For the most part, it was a nightmare, but I do want to say thank you for the roses. They were lovely."

Peter's eyes brightened at her praise. "You're welcome." His fingers slid carelessly through his hair, as his tongue circled his parted lips. "I tried calling Cullen to see what you're favorite flower was, but he never answered. I figured roses were the safest bet."

"Roses are always a nice touch," she said, but she couldn't help but wonder what had Edward so preoccupied that he couldn't answer Peter's call.

"I'm glad you liked them."

An awkward lull developed between them. Peter chuckled softly breaking the silence.

"What's so funny?" Bella inquired.

"I was just thinking..."

"Could there be any danger to that?"

A cocky, half grin twisted Peter's mouth. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. "Depends on what you mean by dangerous. In this case I was just thinking about what happened on my way home from Dallas tonight."

Taking a drink, Bella nodded and choked back the hot liquid to respond. "Hmm. So, what happened?"

His shoulders lifted with the silent laugh as he retold the story of a young couple's misadventure into the mile-high club. By the time he had completed his tale, Bella was buckled over in laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she quipped, breathing heavily from her bout of laughter.

"I swear on the moon. Our chief purser called me back because it sounded like someone was dying in the lavatory. How those two were able to get it on inside that bathroom is well beyond me. It had to have been like two pigs in a blanket." Peter scratched his head. "Come to think of it, it wasn't like someone dying so much as it sounded like someone squealing. Like that pig in the Geico commercial"

Peter began to squeal like a pig.

Mid-sip of her coffee, Bella sputtered her drink, spraying it everywhere. "Damn it," she grumbled, still laughing at the mental image Peter's story had created for her. She picked up a napkin and started cleaning up her spewage from herself and the table. "I swear you can't take me anywhere."

Peter passed her another napkin. "I don't mind at all." Bella took the clean napkin and wiped it over her chin. "It's nice to see you laugh; looked like you needed it."

Making sure her face was clean, Bella slurped the last of her coffee, always hating when that last dropped disappeared, and sighed. "I really did. Thank you."

"Want to talk about it?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said earlier, my first day wasn't as grand as I hoped it would be."

Peter's brow furrowed, looking Bella over. He could easily see why Edward had such strong feelings for this woman. It was easy to like her, to listen to her, and there was something about her quiet mannerisms that pulled him in.

She lifted her foot around to the side of the table showing him her bandage. "What the hell happened to you?" Peter exclaimed.

Bella chuckled at his reaction. "That was only the start of my day."

As Bella talked, Peter tentatively listened, paying close attention to what she said. He was intrigued by how much she seemed to fidget while she talked, and even wondered if she had this habit when dealing with patients.

_I'd hate to see her in a poker game_, he chortled within himself. _No poker face at all._

He was especially curious as to why she would occasionally touch the bridge of her nose as if looking for a pair of invisible glasses. She also had a habit of chewing on her bottom lip whenever she was pondering something.

To say Peter liked Bella was an understatement. He found her charming, endearing and rather intriguing. In all the years he had known Edward, he never once chose to snoop into Edward's personal life to discover why Izzy had slipped through Edward's fingers. Peter simply chalked it up as a high school romance gone awry, but now curiosity was hitting him, because he couldn't imagine anyone allowing Bella to leave their life without a fight.

Peter reached across the table and patted the top of Bella's hand. It wasn't the electrical spark that she always felt with Edward, but Peter's touch was still comforting.

"I'm sorry you had such a shitty day," Peter said when Bella came to a stop.

"It had some highlights," she stated, glancing at Peter's hand still over top of hers. "Are we still on for Friday?" Bella blurted out.

Peter sat back, his mouth twitching as he forced back a smile. "As of yesterday, I do believe you agreed to go out with me Friday night, so, yes, I'd say we're still on."

Bella leaned back in her chair, mimicking his pose. "Good, because if today is any indication of how my week is going to go, I'm going to need a drink, come Friday night."

"I think that can be arranged."

The generic ringtone of Bella's phone announced an incoming text message. She usually assigned ringtones to people and only two new numbers existed in her phone. One was Peter, the other Edward. Since Peter was sitting in front of her, she knew immediately who was contacting her. She leaned down and pulled her cell phone from her purse, glancing at the screen. Just as she thought, it was from Edward.

Her weary smile exploded into a genuine one as she swiped her finger over the bar to read the message.

_Edward Cullen - received 7:28 pm - Hope you had a wonderful first day. I'll call you soon. _

"Secret admirer?" Peter questioned. HIs intention was to sound playful, but it came out more as an accusation.

"Just Edward," she responded, ignoring Peter's invasive tone.

"I figured."

Bella's head shot up, her eyes fixed on Peter. "How so?"

"Just a hunch. You sure you still want to go out with me?"

Bella straightened to her full height, her shoulders rounded as she took in Peter's accusing tone. "I beg your pardon?" her voice rose an octave.

Peter rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, looking down at the tan table that held his book and their empty coffee cups. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to come out as it did. Can we start over? I really like you..." his voice tapered off. A sort of shyness took over his persona. The sweet demeanor instantly eliminated any anger Bella was feeling.

"Of course. I'm sorry too," Bella said softly. Her stomach gave a loud gurgle causing her to blush profusely.

Peter laughed at her expression. "What do you say to us going to get a bite to eat tonight? I'm hungry and obviously you are too," he offered.

Bella smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

Standing up, Peter picked up his book, and then took her cup and his to the trash. Bella quickly replied back to Edward.

_Bella - sent 7:34 pm - It didn't get much better, but I did get some beautiful flowers from a very dear friend. Thank you for brightening my day up. Enjoy your dinner with Maggie. Goodnight._

Peter stood at the door, watching her type away. He tried to ignore the fact that she was texting Edward. He knew he had no claim on her, but the truth was, neither did Edward. Edward was with Maggie, and Bella had agreed to go out with him; more than once now. That said a lot in his opinion.

Pressing send on the message, she looked up to catch Peter's eye. He was standing at full height, with a book under his arm, holding the door open for her. Bella liked what she saw in Peter.

She nodded to her inward thoughts about the man that was waiting for her. He wasn't Edward, but then again, maybe Edward wasn't Edward.

_Some things never change_, she thought, _but then again some things do._

Bella gathered her purse, dropping her phone inside, and set out for a lovely dinner with her new friend.

**~ X ~**

**AN: So, we now have some light on the life of Alice and how she and Jasper are going to play into this story. Oh, the tangled web fate weaves. ;) I know everyone wants Edward to drop Maggie like right now, but I have to remind y'all that technically, at this point, Bella has only been back in life for about 48 hours. They have a lot of stuff to get through before they can push forward. **

**As always thank you to my great and wonderful editing team. shadowed_by_passion, TwiMoments, ********melmelee03**, and WickedEthan. They are the bestest!

**Two quick announcements. 1. I posted the first chapter of my upcoming book on Wattpad for anyone who is interested to read the sample. 2. I'm donating an outtake to Fandom4LLS. Check them out on twitter ****Fandom4LLS** or on their website ( .com) to help contribute to this wonderful cause.

**Until next time. *HUGGLES ALL MY WONDERFUL, PATIENT READERS***

**~J**


	15. Chapter 14

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**~ X ~**

**Chapter Fourteen  
**

The week passed in a slow recession of flights for Edward. He started out Tuesday morning leaving with Garrett and his usual crew on a flight into Atlanta, then on to Dulles; and from Dulles, he jumpered to O'Hare. Anyone who's seen the movie 'Catch Me If You Can,' with Leonardo DeCaprio and Tom Hanks would recognize the term _deadhead. _And no, we're not talking about the 'Grateful Dead' Deadheads.

A deadhead or a jumper is a pilot that is being transported from location to another - free of charge - in order for them to reach the next destination in which they are intended to operate a plane. Due to the events after 9/11, deadhead pilots were no longer allowed to sit in the jumpseat of the cockpit, so now they take the backseats of the airplane, also known as the jumper section.

Edward had a day layover at O'Hare, which he spent holed up in a hotel room, sleeping. Normally, he would have caught up with his younger brother on such a day, but Jasper was out on a flight as well, which left Edward alone in the Windy City.

Assigned to an unfamiliar crew, he flew from Chicago into Phoenix. By Thursday morning, he jumpered back into Denver completely exhausted. Throughout the flight back home, he suffered through the incessant flirting of an overly vivacious flight attendant. By the time the plane landed, Edward made a beeline to get off the aircraft.

Since deadheads were required to be in uniform, he loosened his tie as he staggered down the jet bridge, thankful to be back home. His lone suitcase bumbled behind him, as he made his way over to Human Resources where he could pick up his flight schedule for the upcoming week.

As Edward approached the glass doors, he noticed Peter standing over the edge of the front desk. He was wearing a grin that would put a Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Good morning, Edward," Heidi greeted him as he shoved open the glass door to the office. Peter stopped talking instantly and nodded at Edward. "Hey, man. Welcome back."

Edward grunted, "Um. yeah, thanks." Edward stopped short of Peter and leaned over the front desk, staring at the woman who was looking up at Peter with what Edward could only describe as googly eyes.

"Hey, Heidi. Are the schedules for next week ready?"

"Sure are," she said, fluttering her eyelashes toward Peter. "I was just getting Peter his as well."

The corner of Peter's mouth tilted up into a smirk. Heidi began typing on her computer, her long nails clicking with each keystroke.

Heidi was a plain woman with long, thin brown hair and dull brown eyes. She was slightly heavy, but managed to hide her growing belly with her clothes. Originally from Grand Junction, Heidi retreated to Denver after a messy breakup. It was a start of a new life for her, having quit her job as an executive assistant to work for the airline's administrations office.

"Sounds great. I'll be right back. I need to use the men's room." Edward cocked his head in Peter's direction. "Do you mind watching my bag for me for a second?"

Peter waved Edward off. "It's safe with me. Go."

Edward rubbed his hand over his face, sighing. "Thanks." He stepped away, disappearing around the corner and stopped at the sound of Peter's voice.

"Now as I was saying," Peter began.

"Gosh," Heidi interrupted in a romance induced sigh. "I really can't believe you two bumped into each other like that. It's fate, I'm telling you."

"I know what you mean," Peter replied. "The night was so perfect too. I took her out to dinner and afterward when I took her home she could barely keep her hands off me."

Bile formed in Edward's stomach. He instantly knew who Peter was referring too. Having completely forgotten about his need to use the bathroom, Edward stood frozen, hanging on every word Peter said.

"I had to tell her no, though," Peter continued. "She had been injured earlier that day while running and I told her it was imperative that we get her well first before we take our relationship to the next level."

Edward covered his mouth, holding back the growl that tried to escape. He knew for a fact that Peter was overly embellishing the events of that night. His anger was already reaching max eruption point. He couldn't believe that Peter would discuss Izzy so openly.

"Oh, wow. She sounds like a tigress. You'll have your hands full with this one," Heidi teased. "So, what happened next?"

"I'm really not the kind of guy to kiss and tell."

That was about all Edward could handle listening too. He marched back around the corner and came to a direct stop in front of Peter.

"Wow, that was fast," Peter said, turning his body to face Edward.

A dead chuckle resounded from Edward's lips. He looked down at Heidi. "That schedule ready?"

She cleared her throat and began typing again. "Yeah, just a second."

Irritated, Edward leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter, and watched as Heidi navigated through the screens.

"You look tired," she said without looking up at him.

"Yeah. I just came off of a three-day stretch."

"No wonder you look exhausted."

The sharp, scratching sound of a printer started to grind beside the middle-aged woman. Heidi leaned over and pulled a white sheet of paper from the printer.

"It's not too bad. I've done worse," he noted.

She handed the paper to Edward with a flash of a smile. "Here you go. Next week's schedule. Lucky for you, it looks like you're only flying once next week. It's a long one, but hey, at least you get a little break."

"Good, because after the week I've had, I need it."

Heidi reached for a large, black, three-ring binder. She flipped it open and pulled on a tab that was labeled 'Cullen.' "Edward, I need you to sign here." She pointed her long, pink fingernail to a line on the open page and handed Edward an old Bic inkpen.

Acknowledging the receipt of his upcoming flights, Edward scrawled his signature over the dotted-line.

"So," Peter started after clearing his throat, "Have you talked to Bella?"

Edward hummed, incoherently. "Hmm." The sound of Peter's voice grated on his nerves at this point. Edward's eyebrows lifted.

"Bella?" Edward croaked, his tone sounding distant and confused. At first he didn't recognize the name. He wasn't sure if he could ever get used to anyone calling her Bella, but it was the name she had chosen, and maybe he should get used to it.

"Yeah, you know. Short brunette with killer curves and a great smile. Goes by the name of Bella?" Peter snapped his fingers. "Wait, you call her Izzy, don't you?"

Edward rolled the ink pen between his fingers. "I know who _Bella_ is. And yes, I do call her _Izzy_, and yes, I have spoken with her. Frequently," Edward acknowledged with a snarl.

"Awesome," Peter exclaimed. "So, I bet she told you about our night together."

Izzy...Bella had mentioned her impromptu dinner date with Peter the morning he departed.

Over the past few days, Edward had formed somewhat of a routine regarding his interaction with Izzy. Every night was the same. First, he'd call Maggie. They'd spend a few minutes on the phone discussing the day's events, and then they'd say their goodnights.

After he disconnected with Maggie, he'd go have dinner and then return to his hotel room where he'd call Izzy. His conversations with Izzy were considerably longer, which worked out just fine for him, because flopping time zones like he was often threw off his natural circadian rhythm.

They'd talk about old times. They'd discuss things about their lives that the other had missed over the last eleven years. But he always felt a twinge of uneasiness when Izzy would skirt around her past relationships. He wondered if someone had hurt her badly, because she never wanted to talk about them. The only thing she would express without reservation was the fact that she had never been in love with anyone she'd been with.

That had both saddened and elated him.

It was the morning after his dinner date with Maggie. Maggie had left after they finished dinner and watched a little television, so Edward had gotten a good night's rest. As per his usual fashion, he went for his morning run. He was saddened to find Izzy missing on the trail, but figured it was for the best with her sore ankle.

Upon his return home, he showered and dressed in his uniform before he started packing for his trip. As promised in his text message, he called Izzy. He'd missed talking to her the night before, but figured with her reply to his text she'd had a rough day and needed some alone time.

"Hello," Izzy's sleep filled voice muttered through the phone.

"Izz, you still in bed?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Just a little after six," Edward answered, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Shit," Izzy grumbled. "I overslept. I swear they're going to fire me before I can even get good and started."

"I guess things didn't get any better yesterday." Edward's voice was full of sympathy.

"Not really. They got a little better last night though," Izzy responded honestly. She had enjoyed her time with Peter. He had a knack for making her laugh, and he was well versed in literature. He'd taken her for Indian food, and they spent the entire evening talking about places they had travelled to and books they had read. Nothing overly significant or personal.

"Well, that's good. Sorry that I didn't call you last night. I crashed after Maggie left."

"I wasn't home anyway, Edward. I ran into Peter at Starbucks last night and he took me to Bombay Clay Oven. I had the most delicious shrimp curry."

Dead silence.

Edward's teeth gritted together. Something inside him seethed with anger. He couldn't explain why he was so upset with the idea of Peter and Izzy having dinner together, but there it was.

"Edward?" Izzy whispered. What he didn't realize was that Izzy could hear the sound of his teeth grinding over the phone. "Are you okay?"

"I thought you told Peter you couldn't go out with him last night because you had to work," he snapped.

Izzy released a deep sigh. "I did tell him that, and I meant it. We just happened to run into each other at the coffee shop. It was completely harmless."

"Harmless?" Edward's voice rose with tension.

"Yes. Harmless. We ate dinner. He brought me back to my car and we went our separate ways. What's wrong with you?" Izzy deflected.

Edward rolled his shoulder, the phantom ache had returned again. He hated that pain. It always arose when he felt stressed. It had been that way since he came back from Iraq. Countless times he had it checked out, but even an orthopedic surgeon hadn't found anything wrong.

"Nothing," he breathed.

"You're acting like an ass, Edward," Izzy noted. While she was angered by Edward's reaction, her stomach clenched with excitement over him showing such a response.

Contemplating his words carefully, he finally responded to her accusation after a long pause. "I know we don't know each other like we once did, Izz, but I'd like to think that not much has changed. I never stopped caring for you, and I feel a certain need to protect you. Peter is a nice guy, a good guy, but he has a reputation, too. I just don't want you getting hurt."

If only Edward could've seen the smile that lighted Izzy's face. "I promise to be careful. And thank you for watching out for me. It means a lot."

That was the last time they mentioned Peter.

"Yes," Edward responded through gritted teeth, "she mentioned it."

"She's a feisty one," Peter crooned, winking at Heidi in the process.

"I'm sure she is," Edward growled, feeling that twinge of anger boiling up inside him.

Peter mimicked Edward's position, leaning against the counter. "Okay," Peter waved his free hand. "I need details, buddy. I know you two haven't seen each other in ages, but I'll take any help I can get here."

Edward tilted his head in confusion. Even as the anger poured through his blood, he still felt incoherent. "Details on what?"

His lips twisting into a cocky grin, Peter leaned forward as if he had a secret to keep. "You know what I mean. What does she like? Her favorite foods, flowers, music, movies, books." Peter smirked. "Position...details like that."

Unbeknownst to himself, Edward had been applying quite a bit of pressure to the old ink pen in his hand. At the mention of Peter kissing Izzy, his thumb and forefinger pressed firmly against the white plastic, snapping it clean in two. Black ink poured out over Edward's fingers, and splattered onto his crisp white uniform shirt.

"Son of a..." Edward growled.

"Jesus!" Heidi exclaimed, jumping out of her rolling chair grabbing a handful of tissues to help Edward with his mess.

"What the..." Peter jumped back, avoiding the splatter of ink.

"Sorry...dammit...sorry," Edward rattled. He accepted the tissues from Heidi and began wiping the thick liquid, which only made things worse. It smeared all over his hands instead of wiping clean.

"It's okay," Heidi consoled him. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the sleep deprived pilot.

Peter reached for Edward's shoulder, careful not to get any ink on himself. "C'mon, buddy. Let's get you cleaned up."

Reluctantly, Edward allowed Peter to lead him to the bathroom where he could scrub as much of the black goo from his hands as possible.

"Are you okay, Cullen?" Peter asked.

Edward turned on the hot water in the sink, pushing his hands under the steady stream. The hot water stung his hands, but instantly turned from crystal clear to murky black as it poured over the goopy ink. Peter held out a wad of paper towels for Edward to grab quickly while scrubbing.

"Just really tired."

"Remind me never to piss you off when you're tired then. That was like Hulk strength back there," Peter teased. He realized it was his fault that Edward had literally snapped a pen in two, and wanted to make his friend laugh if at all possible.

"It was an accident," Edward mumbled, not finding Peter's joke funny.

Peter continued to hold the paper towels in one hand while rubbing the back of his neck nervously with the other. "I went about this all wrong," Peter said.

"About what?" Edward asked. He turned the hot water off and began drying his now brilliantly red hands.

"I owe you an apology."

"What for?"

Peter threw the remaining paper towels in his hand away and turned to Edward, his head hanging slightly, but remained in full eye contact with his friend. "I should've asked your permission to ask Bella on a date."

The blood in Edward's veins ran cold. He felt like someone had rammed their fist into his gut. Standing up straight, Edward cleared his throat and patted Peter on the shoulder. It hadn't been fair for him to react the way he was. He was with Maggie and had no claims on Izzy.

"You don't owe me an apology," Edward started.

"Really? I'd say" - he pointed to Edward's red and black polka dot hands - "with your little mishap back there that I did. It's occurred to me that I didn't follow bro-code protocol. I'm sorry."

Giving Peter's shoulder a slight squeeze, Edward forced a smile on his face. "I'm sorry for overreacting back there. I'm just tired, and this is sort of new territory for me." A heavy sigh escaped Edward's lips. His heart was screaming at him to tell Peter to leave Izzy alone, but his mind knew he couldn't do that. His relationship with Izzy was still in the re-growth stage. He had to give her space.

Peter's shoulders relaxed under Edward's grip. "I understand. Truth is, I really like her. She's smart, she's funny, and..." An almost shy smile appeared on Peter's lips. "I don't know. She's not like anyone I've ever met before."

Edward nodded and released Peter from his hold. They walked out of the men's room and returned to the front desk where their luggage remained.

"She's a good person, Hart. You hurt her, I'll kill you," Edward teased with an undertone of seriousness to his voice.

Peter's head fell back in laughter, but his gut told him that Edward meant business.

"Everything okay?" Heidi asked upon the men's return.

"Cullen, here, doesn't know his own strength," Peter teased, reaching for the handle of his carry-on bag.

Lifting the handle of his own bag, Edward grabbed the ink splattered paper that held his new schedule and slipped it into the front pocket of his luggage. "It was a faulty pen," Edward claimed.

Everyone laughed, thankful the tension in the room had subsided some.

Peter stepped toward the glass door and held it open for Edward. Walking through, Edward moved aside to allow Peter to pass. "You know, Hart, I was seriously thinking about that double date idea I mentioned the other day."

"Real-ly?" Peter's voice cracked to which he covered by clearing his throat.

"Yeah, really." Edward and Peter walked down the hall together, heading towards the departure gates. "Izzy..." Edward growled in frustration, "I mean, Bella, hasn't met Maggie yet. I thought maybe being around friends would be good for them both."

Suppressing the groan that was lodged in his chest, Peter forced a smile to his face and nodded. Keeping Edward happy was key at this point. Not only because he wanted to date Bella, but Peter needed to make things good with his friend again. "Sounds good. What'd you have in mind?"

Later that night, after having had a good nap, Edward unpacked and started some household chores; he was happy and relaxed by the time Maggie arrived at his apartment with dinner in hand.

When Maggie knocked on the door, Edward opened it to see the woman who had graced his life for the last four months, staring back at him. Her brown hair hung down her back, tied in a ponytail, and her brown eyes sparkled at the sight of Edward. The soft dimples of her cheeks buried themselves into her flesh when she smiled at Edward's lazy appearance at the door.

Dressed in a gray t-shirt and holey jeans, Edward trampled around his apartment barefoot. Maggie was accustomed to this side of Edward's personality. While his colleagues -for the most part- knew the straight and narrow pilot with a humorous disposition, Maggie got to see the Edward that was convivial and comfortable in his own skin. He worked hard, but he loved to play hard too.

"Hey there, flyboy," she said, stepping into his apartment.

Edward placed a tender kiss on her cheek, before taking the plain white sack, with a grease stain on the side, from her hand. "Hey, yourself," he retorted, that lazy smile placed happily on his lips. "Missed you," he added.

"Missed you, too," she replied, pushing up slightly on the tips of her toes to kiss his jaw. Edward had recently showered, which left his skin soft and smelling of cinnamon and sandalwood.

Dropping his free hand to the middle of her back, he directed her to the dining room. "How was work?"

Maggie shrugged, wrapping her arm around Edward's waist. "It was good. I'm flying out to Pittsburgh on Sunday. The Rox are playing the Pirates on Monday and Tuesday."

Pulling her chair out for her, Edward waited until Maggie was seated before sitting down himself. "You think the Rockies have it in them to win against the Pirates?"

Maggie placed the drink carrier she had with her on the table, and withdrew the two sodas she had bought with their meal, placing one in front of Edward. Edward tipped the white paper sack toward him, glancing into the bag, hungry. Maggie playfully popped his hand and took the bag, opening it up and extracting their meals. "I think they'll have their hands full. McCutchen is quite the slugger."

She handed Edward an oblong, foil-wrapped package. He opened it up and smiled at the massive Philly Cheesesteak sandwich that set before him. "Who's pitching? Do you know?"

Across the table, she opened her own meatball sandwich and sliced it in half. "I think the roster showed Moyer to pitch, but I've heard there's a new pitcher that's supposed to be coming in this season. His name is Liam Grayson."

Edward nodded, taking a large bite from his greasy, sloppy sub. He washed it down with a drink of his soda and nodded. "Moyer isn't the best in the league, but he's got a good arm." Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I've not heard of Grayson. I take it he's a rookie."

"Mhm." Maggie caught the dribble of marinara sauce that was rolling down her chin with a napkin. "Yeah, coming straight in from the minors. Oh and the Rox are playing the Mets next weekend at Coors Field. I can get tickets if you want to go."

Chewing through a bite of his sandwich, Edward nodded and swallowed hard. "That sounds great."

The night proceeded as per normal for Maggie and Edward. While finishing their meal, they discussed sports, his recent travels, and her current stories. After eating, they sat down on the couch to watch some television, and before long they found themselves in the bedroom.

Maggie rather enjoyed Edward's prowess in bed. He was a very gifted and giving lover. It didn't hurt that he had the ability to take her multiple times either. They spent a couple of hours making up for a week's worth of lost time. Although, Edward was very physically involved, Maggie couldn't help but feel there was something lacking.

She brushed it off as nothing. Many times after these long trips, Edward would come back exhausted. Heck, she had done the same to him. That's why they worked so well together. They understood the rigors of each other's careers, and respected each other's personal space when needed.

Yet, there was still a nagging thought at the back of her mind. It faded the instant that they both found their release, but returned shortly afterward.

In the dark of the night, both of them still breathing heavily, Edward held Maggie's head to his chest, twirling the ends of her hair around his fingertip.

"I ran into Peter today," Edward started.

"How's he doing?" Maggie slid her hand over his stomach. The valleys and hills of his taut abs jostled her slender fingers.

"Good. He's seeing Izzy now."

Maggie felt Edward tense up at the mention of his childhood friend's name. She lifted her head. Only the moonlight shone into the room, but it was enough to see the expression on Edward's face. He wasn't happy about the pairing.

"That's a good thing, yes?" she asked, her forehead wrinkling as her brow arched.

"I guess. He asked for my permission, if you can believe that."

"You always did say Izzy was like a sister to you. I'm sure he was just trying to respect that boundary."

"I guess," Edward repeated. He sounded disconnected, which worried Maggie.

"Is something wrong?"

Edward let out a deep sigh. He softly touched Maggie's face. "No. Nothing's wrong. I really want you to meet her. I think you two would get along great."

Maggie stared at the shadow of Edward. He was rigged. HIs jaw was locked, and while he still caressed her, as he always did, it was tight and mechanical.

"I'd like that very much."

A glimmer of a smile touched Edward's lips. "I suggested to Peter that we should do a double date, so you girls could get to know one another. They're going to The Dinner Detective tomorrow night and I figured we could join them. I know you've always wanted to go."

Jolting straight up in the bed, Maggie wrapped the sheet over her bare breasts and stared incredulously at Edward. "You've got to be kidding me," she snapped.

Edward pushed himself up into the pillows, flipping on the lamp beside the bed. "What? I thought it would be fun. And it gives you the perfect opportunity to meet Izzy. You did say you wanted to meet her."

"I do, but it's not right to bombard their date like that. Edward, how could you? To Peter? To Izzy? To me?"

Edward rushed his fingers through his hair, gripping it by the roots. "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking. I was tired when we talked, and I thought you might want to go. It sounded like fun."

Watching his jaw clench, Maggie felt a pang of remorse for her initial reaction. It wasn't as if they hadn't gone out with friends before, but this was different somehow. The difference was in the air. She could feel it. Sitting there with Edward in the silence of the night, staring at his pained expression, Maggie could almost see the wheels of his mind churning. Izzy and Peter bothered him. She didn't know why, but she was certain that he was upset by this matchup.

"You're worried about her?" Maggie whispered.

"Yes," Edward breathed. His eyes cast down as he pulled a stray string on his comforter.

"You think Peter is going to hurt her?" Maggie added.

Edward said nothing. He continued to tug on the string, watching as it puckered the comforter together. But he didn't have to say anything. Maggie knew that's what was running through his mind. He was protective of this woman as a child, and seemingly the response was still ingrained in him.

Maggie reached out and placed her hand on the side of his neck. "I want to meet your friend. We'll go," she whispered.

A single heartbeat followed by a nod. Edward reached over and turned out the light, drawing Maggie back into his warm embrace. He returned to twisting her hair around his finger, listening to the crickets sing outside.

Before long, Maggie drifted off to sleep, but Edward's internal clock was still off. While she slept, he stared up at the slowly rotating ceiling fan, thinking, wondering if he had been wrong about suggesting the double date. He wanted Izzy and Maggie to get along, just like he had with Izzy and Tia back in high school.

Tia Echols was his first real girlfriend, and the girl he intended to lose his virginity to, but the night of the homecoming dance during their junior year was a night Edward would never forget, much like this one. Maggie had reacted to Izzy much like Tia had, and the similarities left him feeling vulnerable and cold.

Eventually, he closed his eyes and finally found sleep.

**~ X ~**

**AN: Happy Friday! I'm so happy. I finished my last final for the semester yesterday. Now, I have some free time on my hands which means more writing! (translated...more frequent chapter updates :D) **

******I want to thank my wonderful beta shadowed_by_passion, my proofreader TwiMoments, and my pre-readers melmelee03, WickedEthan, and marcie21 for their everlasting support. They are the bestest and I am so grateful to have each of them in my life.**

******For anyone interested, I have posted an excerpt of my novel 'The Truth in Lies' and my novella 'A Ray of Hope' (coming out this month) on my Wattpad page. You can find me there at (/)JeanneDoddMcDonald**

******So, it's been far to long and I apologize for that, but tell me what you think. I miss hearing from you all. Until next time!**

******xx  
~J**


	16. Chapter 15

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**~ X ~**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_October 10, 1997_

A host of screams echoed through the whole of the Forks High School gymnasium, overpowering even the sounds of the drum line, as they hammered out the beat of the school song. If anyone had been outside the building (which was highly unlikely, since the whole of the student body and faculty were inside), there was no doubt that the shouts and cheers could have been clearly heard.

Like in every American high school, homecoming was a rite of passage. Students rallied together to elect the homecoming court. Girls and boys lobbied to win the student body's vote for the election of king and queen. But that was only part of the festivities; the football game brought on the real excitement.

This year, the Forks Spartans were scheduled to play against the Rochester Warriors. Every student at Forks High knew this would be an easy win for the Spartans. It was a frequent occurrence that they would clear the field with the opposing team.

Sitting in the bleachers with an amused expression on her face, Izzy watched the side door where she knew Edward and the team would be making their grand entrance at any moment. She had already endured the epic march of the homecoming court – yet another thing Edward was involved in. He was a prince, and Tia Echols, who just so happened to be a beautiful cheerleader and Edward's girlfriend, was his princess.

The sound of Tia's screams managed to make their way to Izzy's ears. There was no secret that Izzy didn't much care for Tia, and Tia didn't trust Izzy's motives. Tia and her best friend, Rosalie Hale, had taken to calling Izzy 'Edward's lost sheep'. Izzy hated passing them in the hall when Edward wasn't around because they would _nay_ at her.

"_Baa_! Here comes Edward's lost little sheep. _Baa_," Rosalie jeered.

"_Baa! _Awe, did Edward forget to groom your frizzy coat today, little sheep girl?" Tia teased in baby-talk.

With her long slender legs, beautiful straight brown hair, and hazel eyes, Tia was the high school beauty every girl wanted to be. It didn't hurt that she had developed way beyond her age and had big perky breasts that would make any girl jealous and any guy do a double take.

"Number Ten! Woo!" Tia echoed with the group of cheerleaders calling out to Edward.

Being a junior, Edward wasn't granted the title of captain, but everyone knew he was a shoo-in come the next year. He was a second string quarterback, but often found as much game time as the first string quarterback and captain, Benjamin Rider.

Izzy rolled her eyes at Tia's blatant attempt to remind everyone that she was dating Edward. Shifting her weight, Izzy adjusted her position, crossing her arms over her chest, and returned her attention to the door. Any second now they were going to call her best friend's name, and while she might not be a team cheerleader, she prided herself in being Edward's personal cheerleader.

"Where the heck is Eric?" Angela hissed beside Izzy. "I swear if he screws this up…"

Angela Webber was Izzy's only other friend at Forks High. They had been together since grade school, bonding over their love of cheesy fairytales and their bouts of shyness. Angela was much like Izzy, in the fact that she too was a late bloomer. She was very pretty with her silky black hair, dark black eyes, and flawless mahogany skin, but was overlooked because of her book-smarts and shyness.

Izzy nudged her friend in the side with her shoulder. "Calm down, Ang. I'm sure he won't let you down."

Seemingly ignoring Izzy's sound confidence, Angela stood up, pirouetting on the tips of her toes, looking for the amateur photographer.

Smiling, Izzy sprang up alongside her friend, and bounced with the rhythm of the marching band's drumline. Anticipation buzzed through her at the arrival of their players.

"Get ready," she told Angela.

Angela bent down at the waist, retrieving the bright yellow cardboard sign that she and Izzy had created for Edward. Angela adored Edward. He never treated her like the others did at Forks. He even went out of his way to talk to her from time to time without Izzy being present.

"I'm ready!" she yelled, her voice drowned out by the roaring crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" the announcer shouted in a booming voice.

The loud recording of the Jock Jam blared through the sound system, enhancing the hype of the crowd. Izzy covered her mouth in a snicker. How Principle Carp managed to get his voice to sound like the announcer at the Lakers game was beyond her.

"Let's give it up for your...Fooooorks Spartannnnns!"

Jasper ripped out of the side door first, dressed as the team mascot. He tried out for the football team but didn't make the cut. Being the little brother of Emmett - who had graduated the year before and was a legendary linebacker for the Spartans - and Edward, Jasper was instantly given a place with the team that suited his personality.

Principle Carp began calling names. One by one, the players ran across the hardwood floor of the basketball court, dressed in their dark blue jerseys, high-fiving Jasper as they took their places on the floor. Cheers erupted with the appearance of each new member of the team.

The moment came when Edward's name was called out. Izzy and Angela screamed as loud as they could while holding up their homemade sign that read in the school colors of gold and blue – Our Hero! Cullen #10

Edward's eyes searched the bleachers as he ran to the front and center of the room. He knew she'd be there. Even if Izzy wasn't involved in sports, she never missed a game. It was tradition. He was rather superstitious about her appearance. The one time she didn't make it to a game, because she was sick with the flu, their team lost twenty-one to thirteen.

The night before, Izzy had told him she and Angela had prepared something for him. Since he was unable to tickle it out of her, he knew it had to be special. When his eyes found the sign, his face drew into a huge grin. He waved hard and fast at her and Angela. Then he caught the fact that she was now wearing a t-shirt with the Spartan logo on the front. When she was aware she had his attention, she dropped her blue hoodie and turned around, so he could see his name and his number plastered to her back.

A loud booming laugh resounded from Edward's chest, although it never reached her ears. He stood in his assigned spot with the team and gave Izzy two thumbs up when she turned back around. While the crowd thought Edward's response was to them, Tia caught where his eyes were focused and instantly turned around to see Izzy sporting Edward's number. Rage burned in the young woman for the blatancy of Izzy's actions.

She huffed and blew a stray hair out of her face. Determined to take Edward's attention back, Tia started jumping up and down, screaming his name. When he finally looked at her, Benjamin had already been called out to join his team. A hushed awe fell over the stadium as he approached the microphone.

Everyone sat down and listened, drinking in every word the football player had to say. They laughed at his jokes, awed at his sweetness, and screamed when he claimed victory over the Warriors.

Most of what he said went in one ear and out the other for Izzy. She was too caught up in watching Tia make googly eyes at Edward. Tia blew him a kiss, to which he blushed in reciprocation.

Izzy exhaled a deep breath, flopping back in her seat. All her glory was gone thanks to the bouncy brunette with the long legs. If only Edward would look at her that way. Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, Izzy found herself lost in the usual daydreams of Edward being more than just her best friend.

"Oh, thank God!" Angela exclaimed, shaking Izzy's arm, pointing out to Eric.

On the front row, perched next to the cheerleaders was the greasy-haired boy with a face that looked like a pepperoni pizza had exploded all over it.

"He lives to see another day," Izzy teased.

"It depends on if he got any good shots for tomorrow's edition."

Angela was an aspiring journalist, and running the school newspaper had become a fulltime job for her. She was the first junior to become editor of the paper and was taking the responsibility very seriously.

Izzy shook her head and chuckled inwardly. "I'm sure at his vantage point, he got some killer shots," Izzy proclaimed.

"They might be warriors, but we are heroes!" Benjamin yelled out into the microphone. The room roared with applause.

Principle Carp and Coach McCann clapped Benjamin on the back, as the principle took the microphone back from the football player. He quickly gave announcements and released the students.

A mass exodus occurred. Students trampled all over one another trying to leave the school to prepare for the big game later that night. Izzy fell out of her seat and followed Angela down the bleachers in search of Eric.

Her first instinct was to go find Edward, since he was her ride home, but since Tia was on the ground floor, she was nearly certain Tia would reach him first. Hating the idea of being the third wheel, Izzy opted to stay with Angela until Edward sought her out – which didn't take long.

"Izzy!" her name was yelled over the crowd. "Isabella Swan!" The sound of her full name caught her attention. Bounding through the masses, Edward's copper hair could be seen in contrast to his dark blue jersey. His smile was wide and full of excitement. He waved frantically trying to catch her attention. When she realized he was alone, she made her way toward him.

"Baaaaa," she heard in the distance, followed by a flood of baaing.

Rosalie stood next to Tia with an evil smirk on her lips and her hands on her hips. Her long blond hair was pulled up in the perfect ponytail that bounced when she talked. "Look, Tia, it's the sheep," she giggled. "Out to find your master, are you, little sheep?"

"They're called shepherds, you nitwit."

Just as Izzy smarted-off to Rosalie, Edward approached the girls. "Hey, you!" he exclaimed. His eyes were full of enthusiasm, as he turned Izzy around and gently pulled her hoodie down her shoulders to see her t-shirt.

Tia snarled at the action, but smiled brightly when Edward looked up. "That's so cute, Izzy," Tia crooned in mock approval.

Edward nodded and hugged Izzy to his chest. "I couldn't ask for a better best friend."

Izzy's heart lunged from her chest. It killed her to see the menacing smirk on Tia and Rosalie's faces at Edward calling her a friend.

"Such a good _friend_," Tia agreed.

"Edward, is Emmett going to be home tonight for the game?" Rosalie asked. She'd had a crush on Emmett since their sophomore year, but he was a grade ahead of her. It wasn't until close to the end of the last year that he finally seemed to notice her. While Emmett had flirted with her, they never actually dated. Rosalie hoped that he would notice her at the game and she would finally be able to claim him.

"Yeah, Rose. He promised he'd be here."

Tia slyly maneuvered herself between Edward and Izzy. She cupped Edward's face and planted a deep kiss on his lips. "Is everything ready for tomorrow night?" she purred.

Edward swallowed hard and pulled back from Tia's advances. Tia had been pressuring him to take her to a hotel room after the homecoming dance. She was well aware of Edward's virgin status, and had promised to rectify that situation for him after the dance.

Nervously, he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "Um, yeah. I have it all taken care of," he whispered.

"Good. It'll be a night for both of us to remember." Tia kissed Edward again, her eyes fixated on Izzy's downcast gaze. Breaking away, feigning breathlessness from Edward's kiss, she placed her hand over her well endowed chest and breathed, "Rose, you ready to get out of here? We've got to get ready for the game, and I have something special in store for _our_ _hero_ here."

Izzy's head dropped even lower, her chin landing against her chest. She could feel Tia's eyes boring through her without looking at her.

Rosalie's head bounced in a wild nod and a vehement smirk tainted her beautiful mouth. "See you, Edward. Tell Emmett to look me up."

"Um...yeah, sure," Edward half-heartedly replied.

"I'll see you at the game," Tia whispered to Edward and pressed her body firmly against his.

Izzy refused to look up at either girl or Edward. She felt awkward enough without watching the extensive amounts of public affection Tia was inflicting on Edward.

When Tia pulled away, she wiggled her fingers at Edward, giggling. Her eyes cut to Izzy who was standing nearly as still as a statue, barely breathing.

"Bye, Izzy," Tia said.

Izzy nodded once, unable to find her voice.

"See ya, Isa-_baa_-lla," Rosalie added. She hooked her arm into Tia's and marched toward the locker rooms.

Edward's brow furrowed as he turned to Izzy. "What was that about?" he questioned.

Red faced with humiliation, Izzy shrugged. She forced back the tears, refusing to let the hateful girls get to her.

"Izzy?" Edward prodded.

"Edward?" she mocked the concern in his voice.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her into the curve of his side. "You know if anyone is hurting you, I'll take care of it. You only have to tell me."

"I'm fine, Edward."

His tongue darted over his lips as he exhaled through his nose. He knew something was eating at Izzy, but when she put up her walls, it took time to break them down. It was only a matter of time before he would get to the root of her anguish.

"Okay, well, what are you wearing to the homecoming dance tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject.

He guided her out the door, where they witnessed Angela wagging her finger in a frightened Eric's face. "I'm not going."

Midstride, Edward came to a complete stop, nearly causing Izzy to trip over her own two feet. "Excuse me?" he exclaimed.

"What?" Izzy demanded.

"How can you not go to the homecoming dance?"

Izzy shrugged and started walking away from him. "It's easy. I _just_ don't go."

Edward grabbed her wrist. "You have to be there."

Turning on the heel of her foot, she stopped and stared him in the eye. Her head shaking with each word she spoke. "No, I don't, Edward. It's just a silly dance."

His face dropped in confusion. Just like the games, Izzy had always attended the extra events involved, whether it was a pep rally, a dance, a carwash, or anything else for that matter. Of course, in the past she always accompanied Edward.

"No one asked you, did they?" he whispered.

Izzy didn't answer. She looked away, not wanting to reveal her hurt. It wasn't that anyone hadn't asked, on the contrary, Jasper had invited her to be his date, but she declined. Being there with Edward and Tia would've made her feel uncomfortable, and rather than putting poor Jasper through a night of her agony, she said no. It shocked her that Jasper didn't tell Edward, but at the same time she was grateful for his silence.

Edward's chest constricted at the assumption that no one in school cared to take her to the dance. It wasn't that Edward had had a lot of serious girlfriends to this point. Technically, Tia was only his second steady girlfriend, but this was the first time that his girlfriend came before Izzy; and he felt both guilty and sickened by it.

His head hung low, both relieved and saddened that no one had asked his Izzy out. He couldn't understand why she'd been neglected though. Several times he'd overheard some of the guys in the locker room talk about her. Even though they stopped talking as soon as he appeared, he often had to fight the urge to ram their teeth in for making lewd comments about her.

"I'd take you, but…" Edward's voice dropped off.

Izzy reached up and patted the side of Edward's face. Her smile was fake, but seeing it made him feel a little better. "It's no big deal. Besides, it sounds like you have one heck of a night planned."

Edward returned his arm around her shoulder and guided her to his Jeep. "Yeah. But the truth is, Izz, I don't think I'm ready for this. I mean, yeah, she's hot and I want to have sex, but" – he shrugged his shoulders – "shouldn't I be in love with the girl first?"

He opened the car door for her and waited until she was in before shutting it. Izzy could feel the heat rising in her face. To say she was uncomfortable regarding their current conversation was an understatement, but there was a sense of relief when she discovered Edward wasn't in love with Tia.

Hopping into the driver's seat, Edward started the Jeep and drove toward the gym, parking near the sidewalk.

Izzy wringed her hands in her lap with a heavy sigh. "I really don't know," she finally responded. "I always wanted my first time to be with someone I love, but that's just me."

"I've always dreamed of the night I would…you know," he chuckled with embarrassment. "This isn't how I imagined it."

Scratching the back of her neck, she bit back the question boiling inside her. She desperately wanted to know what Edward dreamed of regarding his first time.

"All you can do is follow your heart."

Edward reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a good squeeze. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "What would I do without you?"

Izzy opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a bare-chested Jasper barreling toward them, screaming like a wild Indian – or more like a wild Spartan.

Laughing, Izzy pointed to Jasper. "That," she stated plainly.

Later that night, the Spartans slaughtered the Warriors on the field, winning the game by nearly four touchdowns. And even though she felt like she was unwanted by Tia and Rosalie, she sat in the bleachers with the Cullen family and cheered Edward on.

The next day, however, Izzy spent alone. Seeing Edward before his big night was more than she could bear. She made an excuse that she was going fishing with her Dad, but even Edward knew better than that. He watched her from his bedroom window throughout most of the day, loathing himself for her solitude.

When the time came for Edward and Jasper to leave for the dance, Izzy ducked behind her curtain and monitored the activities from her window. A long, black limousine pulled up in front of the Cullen house. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett followed Edward and Jasper out to the car. Edward was dressed in a sleek, black tuxedo with a black bowtie fixed properly around his neck. Jasper, on the other hand, was wearing a powder-blue tuxedo and a white ruffled shirt.

Her heart broke when Esme pinned a boutonniere on the lapel of Edward's jacket. She felt a lump build in her throat when Carlisle took pictures of the boys standing in front of the limo, and tears finally forced themselves down her cheeks when Edward stopped and looked up at her window before sliding inside the car to be whisked away to the homecoming dance.

Once the boys were gone, she lingered at the window. Nearly thirty minutes later, Emmett scampered out to his truck, dressed in a slate gray suit, and drove off.

At Emmett's departure, Izzy flung herself on her bed. In an effort to fight off the depression that inflicted her, she pulled out one of her favorite books and started to read. But even that didn't settle her overactive mind. Finally she allowed all the pent up emotions to escape. She cried violently, hating Edward for leaving her, hating Tia for being prettier than her with her straight hair and flawless body, but most of all, she hated herself for feeling the way she did.

Eventually, Izzy cried herself to sleep.

But even in her dreams, Edward haunted her.

She heard the sound of the ladder bouncing against the house and him pushing the window up to come inside. "Sonofa…" his voice echoed in her memory. Her lips twitched into a smile as her mind envisioned him tumbling into her bedroom.

"Izzy," Edward's sweet voice tickled her ear. She moaned softly, rolling over. "Izzy, you asleep?"

Her eyes fluttered open when she realized that it wasn't a dream. Edward was kneeling beside her, dressed in all his tuxedoed glory. His bowtie had been undone, and his hair was even more disheveled than usual.

"What time is it?" she muttered, her voice groggy and thick.

"Just after eleven."

She shot straight up in the bed. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Edward rushed his fingers through his hair, tugging at the roots. The only light in her room came from the crescent moon hanging low in the sky, but even with the vague lighting she could see the distress in his eyes.

"Tia dumped me," he muttered, moving from his kneeling position to sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wha –"

His head shaking feverishly, he covered his face with his hands. "I was stupid. I kept going on and on about how I missed having you there, and how you'd like this or that. She got pissed at me."

"Most girls don't like when their boyfriends talk about another girl, Edward," Izzy said. Her heart was filled with joy over the fact that he missed her.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, tell me about it. But that wasn't even the worst part."

"Oh, God," Izzy breathed. "What did you do?"

Closing his eyes, Edward recalled the exact moment that he informed Tia he wasn't having sex with her.

"_Are you fucking kidding me," Tia yelled in front of their friends, including Emmett._

"_Look, I like you, but I really think we should wait. I'm just not ready yet," he hissed in a vain attempt to deter attention from them._

"_That's bullshit," Tia sneered. "It's Izzy, isn't it?"_

"_This has nothing to do with Izz," Edward argued._

"_Bullshit!" Tia screamed again. "That girl has you tied so tight around her little finger it isn't even funny. Why don't you just go fuck her, Edward? Make the little sheep scream!__"_

"_What did you call her?" Edward felt anger explode inside him, causing him to see orbs of light popping like balloons before his eyes. _

"_A sheep. She's a lost little sheep that's constantly up your ass." Tia placed her hands on her hips. "Wherever you see Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan isn't far behind."_

_Edward clenched and unclenched his fists. Had Tia been a guy, he would have hit her._

"_Fuck you, Tia. You know nothing about her. She's everything you wish you could be."_

"_Ha! Yeah, right. Like I'd want to be like that spazz. But I do know enough to know you're in love with a sheep. Go fuck your little sheep, Edward. Baa!"_

"Edward?" Izzy whispered, seeing the sparkle of a tear in the corner of his eye.

He rubbed his fists hard into his eyes. "When I told her that I wasn't ready to have sex, she got even more pissed off. She ended up leaving with Benjamin."

Izzy covered her mouth as she gasped. "You mean her and Ben…"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. I knew Benjamin liked her. So, I'm really not surprised. It doesn't matter anyway." Edward linked his fingers together and cracked his knuckles.

They sat in silence, neither of them sure what to say. Izzy wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he placed his head on hers.

When he finally pulled away, he looked into Izzy's worried eyes and whispered, "Let's get out of here. I left the limo for Emmett and Jasper, so I'm sorry I can't offer you a limo ride, but I really need to get away." He stood up from the bed and offered her his hand. "Let's go for a ride in the Jeep. Just you and me. What do ya say?"

Taking his hand, Izzy stood up from the bed and looked down at her rumpled appearance in contrast to his formal attire. "Do you want to change before we leave?"

Edward smiled and pulled her into his warm embrace, breathing her in. He knew Tia was right in a sense that he did love Izzy, but the fear of losing her was far too great to act on his feelings.

"I think you should change, actually. I can wait."

"Into what?" Izzy exclaimed.

Edward marched over to her closet and went straight to his favorite dress. It was a knee-length dark blue cotton dress with an empire waist. He pulled it from the closet and tossed it over to her. "This. I love how you look it this one."

The flutter of angel's wings battered the inside of her chest. Heat rushed every nerve of her body as she caught the dress.

"I'll wait for you in the Jeep," he replied, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek before making his descent down the ladder.

Fifteen minutes later, Izzy slipped out the front door and raced over to Edward's front yard. Wearing the dress he requested, she coupled it with a white boyfriend sweater and silver slippers she had bought to go with the dress when she wore it to Emmett's commencement ceremony.

The Jeep was already running when she slid inside. Edward had laid his head back, his eyes were closed and a slight smile curled his lips. The sensual sounds of Boyz II Men purred from the speakers. He tilted his head at the sound of the car door closing. The faint smile that had teased his lips blew into a full toothy grin at the sight of her.

"You look amazing," he whispered.

"Thank you," she breathed.

He pulled out of the driveway, unaware that his parents had been watching their interaction. Charlie had asked Carlisle and Esme to keep an eye out for Izzy while he was gone fishing. He continued to worry about his little girl, even after the night terrors had finally slowed to almost nothing.

The drive was a quiet but cozy one. A chill was in the October air, so he had turned on the heater to keep her warm. He did after all ask her to wear a dress that would expose her legs. When they reached their destination, he parked the Jeep.

Izzy's brow furrowed in confusion. Edward had brought her to a peak that overlooked the high school football stadium. The lights were on around the field, illuminating the beautiful green knoll.

He reached behind them and pulled a blanket from the backseat and jumped out of the car. Within a few strides, he was at her door and helped her out of the vehicle. "I love coming up here," he mused. "It's so peaceful. Don't you think?"

With leaves crunching under her shoes and the soft grass rumpling with each step she took, she couldn't imagine a more beautiful location. "It's perfect."

Edward placed the blanket on the ground and turned off the headlights from the Jeep, leaving only the stereo running as he helped Izzy to the ground.

There, they sat and talked, laughing at the silliness of Rosalie and Tia. He admitted that Jasper told him about his invitation to the dance and even scolded her for not telling him about Tia torturing her.

The ambience was perfect, and while she knew she should feel cold, she didn't. Edward held her close enough that she felt nothing but his warmth. The clouds slowly passed across the crescent moon leaving only the light of the stadium shimmering around them.

Engulfed in peaceful silence, Edward and Izzy sat gazing at the school grounds holding back what was truly in each of their hearts. Edward held on to the notion that her friendship would be lost if he ever made an advance further, and Izzy couldn't imagine how someone as perfect as Edward could ever see her as more than a friend.

A soft wind blew past them, ruffling Izzy's hair around her face. Edward brushed back the straying hair from her eyes and tenderly kissed the top of her head.

"This one goes out to all the lovers tonight," the radio DJ announced. The sweet melody of _As I Lay Me_ by Sophie B. Hawkins filled the air around them.

Edward pulled back from her. Instantly, she felt the chill of the night air. He bounded to his feet and with his hand extended toward her, he requested, "Dance with me?"

"What?" Izzy asked in shock.

"We're both dressed up for a dance. Dance with me," he coerced.

Reluctantly, she took her outstretched hand. He pulled her flush against his chest and began tenderly swaying to the beat of the music.

With her pressed against him, he couldn't help but feel every emotion well up inside him. While he should be hurt, even crushed, over having just broken up with his girlfriend, he wasn't. There was only one explanation. Izzy.

Izzy was his center. His rock. Without her, his life seemed meaningless.

He stopped swaying and tilted her face to his. Under the fleeting moonlight and stadium glow, her brown eyes popped with an expression that he knew only as love. Slowly, he let down his guard and moved his lips towards hers.

"Edward," she breathed, her chest rising in anticipation.

"Isabella." Her name fell from his lips like a beautiful love sonnet.

Just as his lips nearly touched hers, the song changed, halting his movements. "Hiya, Barbie," a deep voice interrupted them.

Edward, realizing what he nearly did, stepped back from her. In the light of the moon, he could see the reflection of tears in her big, brown eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, prepared to utter his apology for acting like a complete idiot, but was interrupted when she started to sing the male vocals of the song. A twinge of ache thumped deep in his heart, but he understood why she stopped him. And before long, Edward and Izzy were both bouncing and laughing, singing about a life in plastic being fantastic.

When they arrived home, well into the early hours of the morning, they both climbed up the ladder to her room. Once changed, Edward joined her in bed and pulled her close to him.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun," he murmured gently in her ear.

"Me too," she said through a stifled yawn.

His lips twitched into a half smile. "Get some sleep, Izz. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back. "Always."

"And forever," he added tenderly.

**~ X ~**

**AN: Okay, I know some of you think that Edward should simply dump Maggie now that Bella is back in his life, but you have to remember that Bella has only been back in his life for five days after having been gone for eleven years. Had she not been on that flight in the first place, they might never have spoken again. There is a lot of history between them, as you just read. By chapter 19 we will see what separated them all those years ago. **

**A note of thanks to my ********beta shadowed_by_passion, my proofreader TwiMoments, and my pre-readers melmelee03, WickedEthan, and marcie21. Had it not been for them...well, let's just say you might not be reading this right now. :D**

**********Until next time.**

**********xx  
~J**


	17. Chapter 16

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**~ X ~**

**Chapter ****Sixteen****  
**

The bright red duvet brought a sense of color to the otherwise stark white room. The only other color in the room was from the blonde wood furniture. From the vantage point of his hotel room, Jasper could see the dancing fountains of the Bellagio just down the strip. Every time he flew into Vegas, he stayed at the Mirage, even though the airline would never pay for that expenditure. This place held a sentimental value to him and was worth every penny.

This has been his and Alice's spot. Their escape from reality. While they didn't stay in the same room every trip, they always stayed at the Mirage. The Mirage was a prime location. Not overly expensive, which was a good thing on their pocketbooks, but not too cheap either. They liked living in the seemingly lavish suites while in Vegas. During the day, Jasper would spend time at the poker tables. He was the master at reading people and rarely lost when playing Texas Hold 'Em.

When he was gambling, Alice was shopping, to which he never minded. He always repeated the benefit of those trips. Alice had a knack for finding the perfect article of clothing that would make his favorite member stand at full attention.

Yes, Las Vegas had been their Heaven and in the end...their Hell.

This room held value to him simply, because it was the last room they stayed in. The last place they made love. The place he realized he had lost her forever. He clung to the memory of that night. It was here, this place, that he lost the love of his life. They flew home, and Alice moved out.

Now, no matter what, Jasper stayed in this exact room. The hotel management knew where to place him without him even making the request. Only once did he have to stay in a different room, but before his visit was over, he had the concierge move him.

Jasper ran his fingers through his cropped, blonde hair. His piercing blue eyes stared out over the strip from the long, paned window. Out of the three Cullen boys, he'd inherited most of his features from his father. Tall, beautiful complexion, with full lips, long eyelashes and a wiry muscular frame. He knew without thinking about it, that he could go downstairs and partake of any woman he wanted, but as his past had proven to him, none of them would sate the thirst he still had for his beloved Alice.

Leaning into the window, his head pressed against his forearm, he watched as the water swayed back and forth, glistening in the bright lights of the neighboring hotel. A heaviness weighed on his heart. It had been over a year since he let Alice go. A mistake that he lived with daily. Everything inside him knew that he should run to Denver and plead with her to take him back, but he knew it was futile.

Of course the irony that his older brother was stationed in Denver didn't escape him. It was almost as if the universe was taunting him with what he lost. Why couldn't he have given Alice what she wanted - he didn't know. The truth was, he couldn't see himself with anyone else. He loved her, even now, but there was a fear that held him back. Plus, even if he wanted to, he had no idea what hospital she worked in, or where she lived. Not even her sister would tell him where to find her. She was gone, and he couldn't help but feel that maybe it was for the best. She deserved the world. A world he couldn't give her.

He closed his eyes, orbs of light flickered against his eyelids, as his mind swept back in time. The sound of her laughter, the warmth of her touch, the smell of her skin, the feel of her lips pressed to his, the sound of her moans when they made love, and the look in her eyes afterward. That look that told him no one in the world could ever love him the way she did. These were the things he missed and so much more.

Rubbing his palms into his eyes, Jasper blinked several times to bring the fountains back into focus. He inhaled deeply, willing the ache away. A reprieve came when the sound of his cell phone filled the air around him. Jasper lunged across the king-sized bed, grabbing the phone from the charger on the nightstand. A picture of him and Edward taken after running a tag-team triathlon together flashed in front of him.

"Talk to me, bro," he instantly answered.

A cumbersome sigh greeted him.

"Edward?"

"Hey, Jazz."

"Everything okay?"

"Where you at?"

Jasper inwardly chuckled. His brother had always been the master of diversion. Change the subject to get around the real matter at hand. There were times he wondered why Edward hadn't become a lawyer or a politician. He could get himself out of pretty much any uncomfortable situation without self-revelation.

"In Vegas on a layover, but that's not what you want to talk about it. Spill it, bro."

Jasper could envision Edward rolling his shoulders. Anytime Edward was stressed, he would tense up, which always caused the nerves in his shoulders to pinch. Edward once described it as a phantom pain to him, but Jasper knew better. Everyone handled stress differently. In his brother, it manifested physically.

"Tonight's the night," Edward mumbled.

A pit hardened in Jasper's stomach. "The double date?"

"Yeah." A loud burst of air whistled through the phone. "What am I going to do if Izzy and Mags don't like each other?"

Jasper, having always been a realist, snorted in laughter. "I hate to tell you this, but they're going to hate each other."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

Jasper looked up at the ceiling recalling their days back in high school. He was a year behind Edward and Izzy, but he remembered everything. At one time he even thought he might be in love with Izzy. He learned later in life that it was nothing more than a school-boy crush. Alice - now that was love. Which is why he understood Edward's dilemma. Edward had never really admitted to anyone, including himself, how much he truly was in love with Izzy. Those feelings didn't fade away with time, even if Edward was trying to ignore them. They were ever-present.

"Remember what happened with Tia back in high school?" Jasper reminded Edward.

Edward groaned, "It's funny you mention that. I was just thinking about that the other night."

Jasper laughed. He was pretty certain he knew why that moment had returned to his brother's mind. That night had held significant meaning to Edward, more than even Edward realized. Edward learned that night that his relationship with Izzy impacted every aspect of his life, and above all, it was the night that he found himself fighting for her in a way he never expected. He fought to defend not only her honor, but his love for her. It was a good thing that Edward had taken a stand for Izzy that night, because Jasper had been ready to jump in to defend her.

All through high school and college, both Jasper and Edward had been the best of friends, nearly as close as Edward and Izzy, but even Jasper understood that no one could compete with that friendship. Edward and Jasper had the same interests, the same hobbies, and their personalities clicked. As kids they shared the same bedroom, and in the end shared most of their lives together.

It was for that reason Jasper wanted to become a pilot. He loved the enthusiasm Edward held towards the occupation, and developed his own love for it. Although, his love and Edward's love would always be different, Jasper loved flying for the control it gave him. It was the only time in his life that he felt like he was in complete control, but Edward, while he loved the freedom of flying, was able to live in the past while in the air. A past that even Jasper's knowledge was limited to at times.

There were things they kept back from one another, and it was for the best. For example, Edward had no idea why Alice left Jasper, but in return, Jasper had no idea what really happened between Edward and Izzy to tear them apart. He speculated, of course, but never knew for certain what had transpired. Losing Izzy and Alice were pivotal points in both mens lives, and in Jasper's mind, Edward was a fool for looking a gift horse in the mouth. He had a second chance, and he was blowing it.

"I'm not surprised," Jasper muttered.

A long silence ensued between them.

"You want my honest opinion?" Jasper interrupted Edward's mental battle.

"Do I have a choice?" Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother's snarky undertone. If Edward could be condescending then so could he. "What do you think?"

"What's your opinion then?"

Jasper flung himself back against the crisp pillows, his body bouncing on the mattress. He stared down at his bare feet, thankful to be in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. His uniform was the only drawback to his job. He loved to fly, but hated the monkey suit.

He rubbed his forefinger and thumb over the stubble on his chin wondering if he should truthfully open up to Edward. Exhaling heavily, he decided Edward needed the truth.

"Do you want to know why Alice left me?"

A muted chuckle escaped Edward's chest. "Because you're a jackass."

Jasper chuckled as well. "More than you realize." He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous energy coursing through his veins. "I wouldn't ask her to marry me."

"Excuse me?" Edward retorted quickly. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"I could ask you the same question. The universe has played Izzy right back into your hands, But instead of stepping back from a relationship you're not vested in, you're going out on a double date with her. That's sick. Even for you."

"Jazz, she's only been back in my life for a week, and she's not the same person. I try to ignore the evidence of it, because I still see my Izzy in there, but the fact of the matter is, Izzy is gone. This new woman, Bella, has taken her place. Besides, I do care about Maggie, and I don't want to hurt her."

"And you think you won't if you continue on this path? Bro, the day you called me to tell me that Izz was back, jealousy boiled in your voice the instant you mentioned Peter. You can't help it. You did it in high school, you did it in college, and you're doing it again. The reason you're calling me now is because you know what you're about to do is wrong."

The sound of a car door slamming alerted Jasper to Edward being in the Jeep. The engine started and roared into the phone.

"And what would you have me do? Break up with Maggie, and tell Izzy that I might have -"

"Do have," Jasper interjected.

Edward groaned in irritation. "Whatever."

"No. What I want you to do is think about things. Don't try to force Izz and Mags into a friendship, because you're too much of a chicken shit to make a decision." Jasper sat up, his bare feet planting on the floor into the plush carpet. "Don't make my mistakes, Edward," he pleaded in a whisper. "If the universe gave me a second chance with Alice, of it's own free will like it has with Izzy, I wouldn't piss it away."

"You miss her, don't you?" Edward asked.

"In a way that only you could understand," Jasper answered more honestly than he meant too.

"There's a difference though, Jazz. Izzy and I never...well...we were never a couple. We were only ever friends. You and Alice had a life together. And just so you know, I'm pissed as hell at you for not marrying her. She's the best damn thing that ever happened to you, chicken shit."

Jasper's head fell back in laugher. "Fine. We're both chicken shits. Me for not manning up and marrying Alice, and you for not being man enough to admit you have and always have been in love with Isabella."

"Bella," Edward breathed her name.

"I hate to say it, bro, but I like the name. Izzy sounds like a little girl. Bella is a woman."

"God, you don't know the half of it," Edward admitted.

Jasper's ears perked up. "Oh, really. Well, I want pictures. Preferably something taken tonight."

"Of me having my balls handed to me on a silver platter?"

"Appetizing," Jasper joked, laughter underlining his tone.

"Hey, man, I have to go. Maggie is on her way out to the Jeep."

"Have fun tonight. And seriously, consider what I said. I know you fear ever admitting your feelings for Izzy...Bella," Jasper corrected, "but even if you won't admit it to yourself, we all know, and if you're not careful, Mags will know soon enough as well."

"Thanks, Jazz. Catch ya later."

Jasper chuckled at the little southern drawl Edward was picking up living near the south and dealing with his captain. "Later, man."

The phone went dead, and again Jasper was alone with his thoughts.

Back in Denver, Edward had picked up Maggie and was driving them to the restaurant. Maggie sat nervously beside him in her pale pink dress and brown sandals. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail that dangled in waves down her back. Her left leg bounced in anticipation. Normally, Edward would've attempted to stop it by placing his hand there, but tonight, he was too deep in thought to even notice.

Everything his little brother had said was true. The only problem was, Jasper had no clue that Edward had once given into his own desires and actually kissed Izzy, and because of that one kiss, all of his worst fears came to fruition. He lost her, and he couldn't allow that to happen again. Plus, it was obvious to him that even if he did admit his feelings, they were only one sided. Bella had accepted Peter's dinner invitation all too easily, but then again, it did come after her discovering Maggie's existence.

No one needed to know how he really felt about - the name struck suddenly in his mind - Bella. Yet another thing Jasper had been right about. She was all grown up now, and deserved a grown up name. Bella. It really was a pretty name, and very fitting, for in Italian, Bella translated to beautiful.

"You're awfully quiet," Maggie observed, glancing at Edward as he turned into the parking lot.

He parked the car just a few spaces away from Peter's black Cadillac Escalade. "Pretentious bastard," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Maggie asked, having not heard what Edward said.

"Nothing. Sorry," he patted her hand. "I was talking to Jazz before you got in the car, and he told me something that rattled me a little."

"Is everything all right?" Concerned filled Maggie's voice.

"Oh, yeah. This was ancient history, but was brand new news to me. Nothing to worry about."

In true Maggie fashion, she let it go. She never saw any reason to badger him. If Edward wanted to share something, he'd share it.

Edward's chivalrous nature had always been something she favored in him, though. Before she could even respond to him, Edward was out of the car and at her side, helping her out of the Jeep.

"You look pretty tonight," he complimented her, as he placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Thank you. You look pretty sharp yourself, fly boy." Edward had dressed in a blue oxford shirt, the sleeves capped at his elbows, and nice dark-wash jeans with brown loafers.

"Thanks, Mags."

He held the door open for her, and followed quickly behind her. He came to a complete stop the instant his eyes fell upon Bella. She stood next to Peter, whose back was turned to them, looking more beautiful than he could ever remember. Her royal blue dress contoured to her delicious curves perfectly, yet wasn't too revealing with its v-cut neckline, knee-length hem, and capped sleeves. His eyes traveled down the length of the dress, exposing the toned calves of her developed runner's legs, leading him to the most enticing nude colored slingback heels he'd ever seen.

Realizing he was staring, his eyes quickly darted back up her body. Her hair hung in soft curls down her back, one side pushed behind her ear, while the other acted like a dark curtain across her cheek. His fingers ached to push that curtain back to reveal the creamy skin behind it. He swallowed hard the instant their eyes met. Her pale pink lips broke into a smile. Peter whipped around to see Maggie and Edward standing at the door.

"Hey there, you two," Peter called out, waving.

"Hi there, Pete," Maggie replied.

Bella's heart had instantly gone into overdrive upon seeing Edward. She forced her gaze from him, and began to examine the woman standing next to him. While Maggie was indeed taller than her, Bella knew right away why Maggie had seemed so familiar to her in the pictures she had seen on Edward's Facebook page. Maggie could've easily been her twin.

The similarities didn't go unnoticed by Maggie either. A knot swelled in her throat as she took in this old friend of Edward's. It was almost like looking in a mirror...almost. Maggie had seen the pictures of Bella that were hanging on the walls in his apartment. Sure, she'd noticed that Izzy was a brunette with brown eyes, but this - this was different. This wasn't the same, awkward girl that smiled behind a pair of bulky glasses and oversized clothes or was covered by a graduation gown. This woman was beautiful, with killer curves and a gorgeous smile. Maggie wasn't prepared for this.

Maggie's eyes caught the lull of Edward's smile from her peripheral vision. This woman was more than just a friend. How many times had he referred to her as "his Izzy"? A caution alarm was sounding in Maggie's head.

There wasn't a single doubt in Maggie's mind that Edward hadn't been entirely forthcoming regarding his past relationship with Bella. She knew Edward wouldn't lie to her about what they had been. There was no reason to lie, but she could see from the looks on both of their faces that feelings still simmered underneath.

Edward escorted Maggie to where Bella and Peter were standing. Edward shook Peter's hand and then embraced Bella in what he hoped appeared as a friendly hug. He wanted to make sure that everyone felt comfortable, even though, deep down, he believed that was a pipedream.

He turned his attention to Maggie, and smiled. "Maggie, this is Bella Swan, my best friend growing up."

Bella's mouth nearly hit the floor at the sound of Edward calling her Bella. The way her name rolled off his tongue set her soul afire. The liquid blaze burned through her veins.

"And Bella, this is Maggie Summers, my...girlfriend." Heat rose in Edward's face as he recalled Jasper's warnings.

Bella reached out and shook Maggie's hand, smiling her best smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Edward speaks very highly of you."

"You as well," Maggie retorted. "He said you're a doctor over at Exempla?" Maggie's voice rose in a question.

"That's right. I'm head of the oncology department."

"Impressive for someone so young." Maggie didn't mean to sound snide, but that's how the comment sounded, even in her own ears.

Peter wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Well, Bella is an impressive woman" he bragged.

Edward stiffened at the sight of Peter touching Bella in such a simple, yet intimate way. He had the urge to rip Peter's arms out of their sockets and beat him with them. Instead, he mimic Peter's pose and wrapped his arm around Maggie's shoulders. Maggie leaned into Edward, relaxing instantly against his side.

A balding man wearing a gray suit and thick black glasses approached them. "Good evening," he greeted. "Have you received your assignments yet for tonight's show?"

"Not yet," Peter advised, "we've been waiting for the rest of our party to arrive." He pointed toward Maggie and Edward.

"Very well. Is everyone here?"

Peter and Bella nodded simultaneously. The man handed each of them a sealed, manila envelope. "Read them separately. We each have a role to play tonight. No one, not even your partner is to know your role. You'll be seated as a group with other patrons and when called upon, please be prepared to fulfill your role in the case."

"We will. Thank you," Edward said, as he ripped into his envelope.

The gentleman in the gray suit led them into a dimly lit room, and guided them to a large round table. Another four people were already seated at the table. When seated, somehow Bella found herself centered between Peter and Edward. The two couples on the other side smiled.

"Please fill out the name tags before you with your character's name," they were instructed before the host disappeared.

They each had a marker placed next to the name tag and did as instructed, placing the tag on their chests afterward. Edward glanced toward Bella noticing her name. He cringed when he realized that she was a major part of his storyline.

"Besty LaRoy," he teased her. Her eyes lifted and read his name tag. She snorted in response. "Bruce Valiant."

Peter leaned over, smirking at Edward. "So, you're my brother. I'm Hugh Valiant." Peter pointed to his chest.

"Georgina Tre'," Maggie included.

As introductions went around the table, Bella laughed when both Peter and Edward announced nearly in unison that they were pilots in real life to the other guests. She leaned forward, peering at Maggie, who was reading over her character again.

"Psh. Hey, Maggie," she stage whispered.

Maggie's brown eyes lifted to see Bella leaning over Edward to talk to her. In truth, Maggie was grateful that Edward had sat between them. It allowed her to get a better understanding of the dynamic behind Edward and Bella's relationship.

A smile lighted Maggie's face at the hint of laughter in Bella's voice. "Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"I have a question for you."

"Um, okay."

"Do you know how you can tell if a guy's a pilot?" Bella sniggered.

Maggie's lips pursed in thought. "Hmm. The uniform?"

Bella laughed. "Nope." She paused for dramatic effect. "He'll tell you."

Both women began to laugh at the truth of the statement. Of course Peter and Edward didn't find the hilarity of the comment. A loud "Oh!" erupted from both men. Each of them reached out to chastise Bella for her slanderous remark, but in the end, it was Edward who managed to wrap his arm around her neck and pull her to his chest, rubbing his fist into her hair.

Bella screeched in horror, as Edward's knuckles dug into her scalp. "Damn it, Edward!" she squealed, flailing her arms in an attempt to knock him off of her. Neither of them thinking how this might appear to their prospective dates. They easily fell back into their old routines as if no time had passed them at all.

Edward laughed, until he caught the snarl written over Peter's angular features. His eyes were nearly dark with seething rage at Edward manhandling his date. Without even looking, Edward could feel Maggie's eyes boring into his back.

He quickly released Bella, giving her a chance to fix her messed-up hair. Before he could attempt to smooth the situation out, the lights in the room darkened and spotlight singled in on the stage. The sound of gunshots reverberated around the room, and the show had begun.

The story played out. Everyone was rolling in laughter, enjoying themselves. Everyone but Peter and Maggie. While Edward and Bella worked to maintain their distance, their dates couldn't help but notice when the detective approached Bella and started questioning her about her interactions on the night of May 19, 2012, that Edward couldn't tear the smile from his face.

"Why, officer," Bella proclaimed, "I'm innocent, I tell you. I was home reading a book when all of a sudden, I heard the gunshot. I ran across the street and discovered he was...," - she wept in mock fear, her fist tightly balled and placed at her teeth - "dead."

The actor pretended to write down Bella's statement in his journal. He then produced a vindictive smirk at the young woman. "You say you were alone?"

Bella pretended to swallow, knowing her character wasn't alone at the time of the murder, but wasn't sure which character she was supposed to have been with. "Ye-es, sir," she managed.

"Miss LaRoy, I'm placing you under arrest for the suspicion of murder," the detective announced, helping Bella to her feet.

In character, Edward jumped up on cue. "Miss LaRoy wasn't alone. She was..." The sound of a gunshot rang right on cue. Edward staggered back falling to the floor in the taped out body-form he knew he was meant to fall into. His character was officially dead.

Peter moved into position next to Edward's body to finish his scene. "He's dead!" he screamed. Bella dropped to her knees besides Edward's "lifeless" body and wailed, "No! Bruce! No!" She faced the actor, her lip trembling in mock tears. "I wasn't alone. I was with Bruce. I loved him."

The detective helped Bella from the floor. "Miss LaRoy, you'll need to join me down at the station." The lights went dark and Edward felt hands guiding him off the floor to start the next scene.

Watching Bella and Edward's performances made Peter and Maggie uncomfortable. Neither understood why, but something about it felt almost real to them. However, both chose to ignore their instincts, and continued to play out the roles only to discover at the end that the blonde sitting across from Edward had been the true murderer of the six people who had died throughout the dinner.

With the completion of the show and the dinner, everyone left the building riding high on their excitement. The night had been more fun than anyone could have imagined, and the fact that Maggie and Bella seemed to get along was a win-win in Edward's book. That was until it was time to leave.

They stood outside by Peter's Escalade laughing at Maggie's face when she had to fall down to the floor dead. The killer had shot Maggie by mistake. Her true target had been the guy sitting next to Maggie, but that was all part of the gag.

"You went down gracefully," Bella complimented the young woman attached to Edward's waist.

"Thank you, Bella. And I must say you had me believing you really loved Edward there for a moment...I mean Bruce."

Bella and Edward both froze. A cold chuckle rumbled in Bella's chest. "Yeah, I guess I'm a better actress than I thought," she covered.

Peter pulled Bella closer to him, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Bella looked up at him and smiled. "Ready to take me home, Pete?"

_Pete_. That nickname boiled Edward's blood. Bella never called him by a nickname. Never did he hear her call him Ed, Eddie, or any other derivative of his name.

"You know, _Pete_," Edward snarled the name, "Maggie and I can take her home. She does live just up the street from me."

Maggie's eyes bulged out of her head and Peter's mouth nearly dropped in surprise. "Um, nah, man, I've got it. Thanks though."

A heavy silence exploded around them. Edward didn't even think about what Peter and Maggie were thinking. All he could see was Bella enveloped in Peter's arms, and how that made him feel enraged.

Breaking the awkward silence, Bella reached out and gave Maggie a sideways hug. "It was nice meeting you. We'll have to do this again, sometime."

Maggie was tense in Bella's halfway embrace. The fact that Edward would offer to take Bella home when she thought they would be spending the night together had upset her. She understood Bella to be his friend, but Bella was out with Peter. Edward had no right to make such an offer.

"You too," Maggie struggled to say. Edward looked at her confused. He couldn't understand why everyone was acting so strange. He only meant to be friendly and yet everyone acted as if he was being devious.

"Thanks for suggesting this, Edward," Peter included. "_We_ had fun."

Edward gritted his teeth to Peter referring to him and Bella as we. "No problem," he grumbled. "It was fun."

"Goodnight, Edward," Bella said, moving into him for a quick hug.

Edward held her longer than he should have. He feared what would happen between her and Peter next and the urge to protect her was still all too strong inside him.

"Be safe," he whispered in her ear.

"No worries," she replied.

Tilting his head, he meant to kiss her temple, but caught Maggie and Peter glaring at them. He thought against his actions and instantly released Bella from his embrace. Peter led Bella to the passenger side and assisted her into the car. With the door closed, Bella turned to face Maggie and Edward, wiggling her fingers in a wave. Edward and Maggie waved back. Then Edward led Maggie to the Jeep.

He closed the door behind Maggie and watched as the Escalade pulled away. With a deep sigh, he climbed up into the Jeep and started towards Maggie's apartment, internally plotting to stop by Bella's apartment on his way home to ensure she was safe and sound.

**~ X ~**

**AN: I'd like to say thank you to my ************beta shadowed_by_passion, my proofreader TwiMoments, and my pre-readers melmelee03, WickedEthan, and marcie21. They are very much my rocks and I'm so blessed to know each of them.**

**********For anyone interested, there is one day left to enter for a free copy of my new eBook A Ray of Hope. If you would like to enter, go to my website (the link is on my profile) for more details. Also, it is available for purchase on Amazon - A Ray of Hope by Jeanne McDonald. :)**

**Until next time.**

**xx  
~J**


	18. Chapter 17

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**~ X ~**

**Chapter Seventeen  
**

Silence is golden. That's what most people believe. But in the case of Maggie and Edward it was deafening. Ever since they pulled away from the restaurant, a heavy silence hung between them. A silence so deadly that Edward refused to be the one to break it. More so, because he knew he would blow a gasket if he did.

This was not how he expected this night go. His goal was to allow Maggie and Izzy to become friends. Instead, he ended up forcing a wedge between them thanks to his own adolescent behavior.

_Stupid...so stupid_, he chastised himself.

Edward clinched the steering wheel tight, trying desperately to leave the thoughts of Peter and Izzy behind him.

_Bella, __dammit__, Bella. _

He had to get used to referring to her that way. His mind swirled with images of Peter making advances against the beautiful young woman he'd always held dear to his heart. Would Peter kiss her? Worse yet, would Peter have sex with her? He knew Bella wasn't a virgin by any means, which secretly he wondered who obtained that beautiful prize, but to think of Peter touching her so intimately boiled his blood.

The mental picture of Bella locked in Peter's embrace quickly shifted in his mind. An evil smirk twitched at the corners of his lips as he imagined ripping Peter's arms off and beating him with them.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Edward thought. _I should be happy for them._

His brother's words rang loud and true in the forefront of his mind. He had a decision to make and fast. Maggie was the best of the best. She understood him in ways that most women never would. She didn't complain about his work schedule, she enjoyed the same things as he did, and ultimately, they were very well suited for each other. She was beautiful and smart, but was that enough for him?

Bella had always challenged him. She forced him to see past the tip of his own nose and face the world; to see the future. Having her back in his life was like breathing again. All this time he felt as if he had been drowning and never even realized it. Bella was the oxygen in his lungs, even when it burned like hell.

The sound of Maggie clearing her throat pulled Edward from the recesses of his mind. He blinked rapidly, realizing he was driving on autopilot. He'd made this trip so many times that he no longer had to think of how to get to Maggie's place.

As the road came back into focus, he noticed the yellowish hue of the street lights passing over them. The light washed out all of the color in the car, highlighting the fact that his knuckles were pinched so tight they were a bluish white. He released his strained grasp on the steering wheel with a sigh.

"Edward," Maggie whispered harshly.

His eyes cut away from the road, catching Maggie's tense hands, locking her fingers tightly together. He knew she felt the tension rolling off of him, and guilt inundated him for that. He reached over and took Maggie's hand in his. She flinched but didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night," he said. "I behaved badly back there."

"What happened?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Edward gently squeezed her hand, unsure how to begin. "Even as kids, I always felt the need to protect Izzy," he started, "I mean Bella. There are things about her past that aren't mine to tell you, but it's because of those things that even now I feel like I need to take care of her. I figured after all this time I wouldn't have that desire, but seeing her with Peter tonight, I snapped. I'm so sorry."

After a few heartbeats of silence, Maggie asked, "Did you sleep with her?" A growl rumbled from her chest.

"No. We kissed, but nothing more. I told you that."

Maggie's muscles relaxed in his hand. "I know," she whispered. Once again, silence engulfed them, this time leaving Edward to feel uncomfortable. She released his hand, linking her fingers back together. He pulled up in front of Maggie's apartment, sighing as she shut him out. He could feel the anger rolling off of her as he parked the car in front of her building.

"Mags..." She lifted a finger, instantly silencing him.

"Look, Edward. I need to know what's going on inside that head of yours, okay?"

Edward nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I get that you and Bella kissed or whatever, God only knows how many years ago that was, but things have changed. She's not your Izzy anymore, and you've got to get it through your thick skull that she doesn't need you to babysit her."

"Mags..." he tried again, but Maggie kept going as if he hadn't spoken.

"What you did to me and Peter tonight, and to Bella for that fact, was entirely uncalled for. It was childish and cruel. They were on a date. _We_ were on a date! And yet you disregarded all of us for this sick, twisted image you have of a young girl who once needed you to guard her.

"Well, news flash, Edward. She's a grown woman now. One that seems very capable of taking care of herself. And unless you come to that realization, and quickly, you're not only going to hurt me, Bella, and Peter, but ultimately you will hurt yourself. I like you, Edward. I really do, and I want to see where things go between us, but I won't sit around and watch you pine away for the one who got away."

"Mags," Edward sputtered. "I was wrong for my behavior tonight. I know that. I'm sorry."

Maggie opened the car door, not giving Edward a chance to get out. "I don't want you coming inside tonight. I need time to think."

Relieved, Edward nodded. He'd had every intention of going home, but he wasn't sure how to explain that to Maggie. Thankfully, now, he didn't have too. Being with Maggie simply wasn't an option for him right now. He couldn't hurt her. Just as Jasper had said, he needed to make a choice, and until he did, he had to be fair to this woman.

"I leave town for Philly tomorrow, and I won't be back until Friday. You seriously need to get you head on straight, because I mean it, Edward. I'm not the type of girl to play second for a guy's affections."

"It's not like..." he tried to say, but her hand flew up in front of his face cutting him off.

"Don't tell me that. Peter and I weren't blind to what happened tonight. There is more going on inside of you than you're willing to admit, and that's fine. I'm not going to push for you to talk to me, but what I am going to say is get things in order and fast. Bella isn't Izzy anymore. And the sooner you figure that out, the better."

The red anger that burned in her irises drained as she leaned over and kissed Edward softly.

"Maggie, I'm sorry," he whispered tenderly against her lips.

"I know. I'll see you soon," she said, getting out of the car and closing the door without so much as a look behind her.

Edward slammed his fists into the steering wheel in frustration. Why was this so hard for him? He hated himself for not paying heed to Jasper's warnings.

His heart sank as he pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the street to head home. A storm was brewing in the Heavens. Clouds surrounded the moon, drowning out its color. In the distance, mountains loomed high on the horizon, darkened by the night, yet ever visible.

With a flip of the wrist, Edward turned up the stereo. His eyes glazed over, his mind running through a million and one things, yet they all led back to the same conclusion. Maggie was right about Izzy, and he knew it. Hell, he'd even told Jasper that Bella wasn't Izzy anymore. It was no secret that she had changed.

All his life he was well aware of the feelings he harbored for this woman. He hurt her because of those feelings, and lied to himself time and time again to prevent himself from having to deal with them. It was obvious that fate was giving him a chance to correct the wrongs that had been made. So, now he was to man up or shut up.

The music blared heavily around him, but he didn't notice. Once again, he was driving on autopilot; his mind lost to everything around him. Instinctively, he turned down Bella's street.

Droplets of water began to drizzle down on the windshield. Edward blinked, his mind phasing back to what he was doing.

"That's it," he whispered as he approached her apartment building.

The answer had been there all along. He would simply get to know Bella, and leave Izzy in the past where she belonged. But even as Edward made that decision, he knew that it wasn't quite that simple. They'd still have to revisit the past in order for them to even attempt to be friends, much less anything else.

_But getting to know each other is a good start, _he told himself.

The windshield wipers swiped away the heavenly tears, making the road in front of him clearer. Before he even saw Bella's apartment building, he saw the one thing that shoved a dagger into his already set plan. There was Peter's Escalade, and it was stationed directly in front of Bella's building.

Molars clamped down hard together, blood boiled hotter than the pits of Hell, and his hands wringed the already distressed steering wheel. He'd had time to drop Maggie off and nearly make it home, and that bastard was still with Bella.

"Angel fucker," he grumbled through gritted teeth.

Slowing his speed, the Jeep coasted toward Bella's building. Edward had no idea what he would do. It was best if he just drove past and paid no attention to the situation, but the darker side of him screamed in his mind, clawing to the forefront as it had earlier. His soul demanded that he take action and prevent Bella from making a serious mistake with Peter.

Seeing red, Edward maneuvered the Jeep to the curb. He turned off the engine and was just about to step out of the vehicle, when the front door of the old brick building opened up. A tall, dark figure walked outside. His jacket was pulled up over his head to protect him from the rain.

His hand still on the door handle, Edward watched as the man suddenly darted off through the rain. The lights on the Escalade blinked, signaling the disarming of the alarm. Peter dropped his coat long enough for Edward to see him completely. Besides being wet, Edward couldn't help but notice this scowl that was evident on Peter's face.

"Yes!" Edward thrust his fist in the air in triumph. Peter didn't get lucky after all.

Edward slinked down in his seat, as Peter pulled out of his spot and turned out onto the street. Seconds later, Peter drove past Edward. The rain was pouring so hard at this point there was no way that Peter even noticed Edward was there.

A smile tugged at Edward's lips as he reached for the handle again, getting ready to make his way to Bella's apartment.

_You've made a big enough mess for one night, don't you think?_

Edward groaned. He hated arguing with himself, because the sensible, logical side of him usually won.

_Oh, shut up. Bella's alone. I can talk to her. There's no crime in that._

His internal voice chuckled stoically. _And how do you plan on explaining to Maggie that you left her to go be with Bella?_

Edward's shoulders sank in defeat. With his eyes locked on the apartment, Edward reached down and started the engine. The stereo came back to life, causing him to jump so hard that he nearly went through the hard top of the Jeep. He turned down the radio, laughing at his own stupidity, and pulled out of the spot, heading straight home.

His chest clenched as he passed the old brownstone building that housed Bella. Yes, they would talk. Yes, they would work things out, and yes, it would be soon, but not tonight.

Even in the rain, a two block drive flew by in a matter of seconds. Upon arriving to his own apartment, Edward parked his car in his assigned spot, and pulled out the umbrella he kept in his glove compartment.

The phone in his pocket buzzed. He ignored the vibrations and opened the car door. Rain immediately poured down on him. He threw open the umbrella and slammed the car door closed behind him.

The wind was blowing hard enough that it caught the umbrella and tried to pull the nylon covering toward the sky. Edward kept hold of the shield while rushing toward his apartment. Once inside, the warmth of the structure encompassed him. He sighed and lowered the umbrella, shaking off the residual water.

Soaked, Edward dashed up the stairs. He reached his apartment and pushed his key in the door. Just as he turned it, he heard the creak of the door behind me.

"Just the person I needed to see," James' husky voice noted with a hint of humor.

Edward turned to see his neighbor, dressed in a pair of jeans that were frayed and worn with a hunter green t-shirt and barefooted.

"Have you been waiting up for me?" Edward asked.

"Not to sound stalkerish, but yeah, I have."

Edward pushed open his apartment door and waved James over. "Do you mind if I change, I'm soaked."

"Yeah, certainly," James agreed. He padded across the hall and followed Edward inside. The door thumped lightly behind him as it closed. "Sorry to bother you."

"It's no bother at all," Edward replied, marching straight for his room. "What's up?"

James plopped down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. He placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"You remember that girl, Victoria? The one I introduced you to the other night?" James called back.

Edward pulled out his cellphone and wallet and placed them on the nightstand. He then stripped down to his boxers, which were miraculously still dry, and flung his wet clothes into the hamper.

"The pretty redhead?" Edward inquired.

"That's the one," James boasted proudly.

Edward opened his dresser drawer and extracted an old Rockies sweatshirt and his flannel pajama pants. Once dressed, he trotted back into the living room where his guest had made himself comfortable.

"What about her?" Edward asked as he walked past James, straight into the kitchen. "Beer?"

James' eyes cut toward the door. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" James agreed.

Edward pulled two bottles of Coors Light from the fridge and popped the tops on each. A small burst of white smoke drifted through the air and quickly diminished, as the metal tap pulled away from the bottle. With it came the sweet smell of barley.

Holding two bottles in his hand, Edward made his way back into the living room and presented James with his beer. James took the longneck bottle from Edward's hand, and savored the flavor of the frothy beverage draining down his throat. A sigh of satisfaction escaped his lips.

Taking a seat next to James on the sofa, he mirrored his friend's posture by placing his socked feet up on the coffee table. He took a long draft off of the beer and mimicked James' satisfied reaction. He needed a good drink after all the stupidity he caused for the evening.

"What about Victoria?" Edward questioned again.

"Oh, um." James rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling warmly. "I really wanted to ask a favor of you..." he shrugged. "Well, the favor is actually of Maggie, since I know how you really don't care much for dogs. Where is Maggie, by the way? I thought you two had a date tonight?"

Edward had lifted the bottle to his lips and ingested another mouthful of the brew as James inquired about Maggie. The beer hit the back of his throat, stinging all the way down, as it pushed its way past his throat into his stomach. He swallowed again, forcing the lump in his chest down. "Um, Mags is leaving for Philly tomorrow," Edward sputtered, trying to force back a cough.

Pursing his lips, James eyed Edward suspiciously. "I see. Well, then, I guess this really is a favor for you. I need someone to watch Buttons for a couple of days while Victoria and I are on location. Would you be available? I hate leaving her in a kennel if I can help it."

Buttons was James' English Mastiff. Edward knew the dog well. She had a sweet disposition, and Edward rather enjoyed playing with her when he hung out at James' apartment, even if she was nearly as tall as Edward when standing on her hind legs.

Edward leaned forward, placing his beer on the table. "Yeah, sure, I'm in town for a few days. I can do it."

"Are you sure, man?"

"I'm sure. When do you leave out?"

"Tomorrow. We're flying into Lake Tahoe for a shoot. I thought I would take Victoria around to see some of the sights afterward."

"I've been to Lake Tahoe a few times. It's beautiful out there."

James sipped on his beer, nodding in agreement. "I've rented us a little cabin there."

"Cozy." Edward wiggled his eyebrows as the scoundrels of old once did to suggest wicked deeds.

A full belly laugh pushed its way up James' chest. His head fell back against the soft cushion of the couch. "Thanks, Cullen. You just made me feel like I was stealing her virtue or something."

"Who's stealing whose virtue?" a soft coo sounded behind the men.

Both men turned around to see a tall redheaded woman, covered in an emerald green silk robe, standing at the door looking at them. They bounced to their feet.

"Hey, baby," James said, as he opened his arm to her, keeping his beer steady in the other hand.

"Sorry to interrupt," she stated, migrating straight into James' side.

Edward moved to the recliner and allowed Victoria and James to take over the sofa.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered.

"No, thank you," she replied with a smile. Her bright red eyelashes kissing her cheeks with each flutter.

James continued the conversation without skipping a beat, while bringing Victoria in. "I was telling Cullen that you and I were going to Lake Tahoe."

Victoria's smile brightened and her eyes flashed with excitement. "Are you okay with watching Buttons?" she reiterated James' earlier question.

Edward nodded. "I'd be delighted to take care of her."

An hour passed as Edward became lost in conversation with the couple. He noticed how James couldn't help but touch Victoria. His hand caressed her, keeping skin to skin contact. A little birdy in the back of Edward's mind tugged at his thoughts. He couldn't remember ever feeling drawn to Maggie like that. Sure, he enjoyed being with Maggie, but never did he yearn to keep that constant touch when they were together.

James dropped his feet to the floor, slapping his thighs as he stood up. "I think someone is tried," he said, offering Victoria his hand.

"No, man. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

James tilted his head, taking in Edward's vacant expression once again. A dark cloud loomed over Edward, which was against Edward's usual demeanor. For as long as James had been neighbors with Edward, rarely did he not see a smile on the man's face. So, to see Edward appear so forlorn, concerned him.

"Edward," he started, "you know if you need to talk, I'm here for you, right?"

Edward stood up and clapped James on his shoulder. "I know."

"Okay," James stated without pressure. He linked Victoria's arm through his and walked her toward the door. Edward followed close behind them, opening the door for the happy couple.

"I'll bring Buttons by tomorrow morning. And thanks again, man. I mean it. She'll be no trouble. Just make sure to feed her and walk her once a day."

"Sounds easy enough."

"I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night."

"Good night," Victoria chimed in with James.

As they walked out the door, Edward stood in the frame and replied, "Good night."

When they disappeared into James' apartment, Edward closed his door and turned out the light in the living room. He sauntered back to his bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Without thinking he reached for his phone.

**One New Message**, blinked wildly at him. Edward slid his finger across the bar of the phone and opened the message. A bright smile exploded over Edward's face when he realized who it was from. Bella.

_I had a great time tonight. It made me realize how much I've really missed you. Talk to you soon. Goodnight._

He quickly tapped out a reply - _I had a great time too. Sorry I almost ruined it. I've missed you more than you know. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight._

Edward's heart beat a little faster and his blood pumped a little quicker, as he curled up into his usual position and drifted off to sleep.

**~ X ~**

**AN: I'd like to say thank you to my ****team shadowed_by_passion, TwiMoments, and melmelee03, WickedEthan, and marcie21. I'm so blessed to have such wonderful people in my life.**

**As many of you know, I've recently published a short work of fiction called A Ray of Hope (by Jeanne McDonald). It's available on Amazon for 0.99 cents or you can buy it in print now as well. **

**Have a Facebook account? Go Like my page now. Once I reach 200 likes I'll be hosting a giveaway where I will giveaway a signed copy of A Ray of Hope as well as other prizes! My FB page is jeanne -dot- m -dot- mcdonald. Check me out! :)**

**As always, thank you all so much for sticking with me. We are starting to get in the real depth of this story. Things will be changing in both of their lives pretty quickly now. I'm so excited to be sharing their lives with you. **

**Until next time.**

**xx  
~J**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: **Initially, I had this huge opening AN that addressed my guest review flamers, but I've decided against that. I've come to realize that they want a rise from me, and their childish antics aren't worth my time. What I would like to do, however, is thank all of my loyal readers. I truly appreciate your words of encouragement, praise and even constructive criticism. It means a great deal to me that you've stuck with me through this story. I know it's been a slow burn but things are about to start moving fast. I realize I'm slow to post, so it means even more to me that you come back. My life if hectic, and I really do appreciate your patience with me. I love you all. xx ~J

**~ X ~**

**Chapter ****Eighteen****  
**

_Bam, bam, bam, bam._

The rapid recession of someone banging on the door could have easily woken the dead.

_Bam, bam, bam._

"Bella," a muffled voice called through the door.

Her eyes glazed over with sleep, as she rolled over in the bed, and wrapped the covers tighter to her body. She released a little moan as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her mattress.

"Bella," the muffled voice hissed. "I know I should have called first, but this couldn't wait. I'm already running late as it is."

Her sleepy mind vaguely registered the noise. She lifted her head, and glared down at the offensive front door. "Bella, please."

That voice. She recognized that voice. Sitting up straight in the bed, the covers fell around her waist. She scrubbed her eyes with her fists and stared at the blurry numbers on her alarm clock. "What the..." The digital readout of the clock blinked a bright red four-fifteen at her.

Having taken her contacts out the night before, she reached toward the nightstand and retrieved her glasses. She slid them up her nose and looked at the clock again, making sure she had seen the time correctly. This had to be a dream. No one in their right mind would wake her up at four in the morning on a Sunday unless it was a life or death situation.

"Bella," Edward's muffled voice growled through the door again, along with a long recession of tapping.

She tossed her feet over the side of the bed onto the floor. Wiggling her toes into the soft, plush carpet under her feet, they made an audible popping noise. A grunt escaped her lips and she hoisted her body off of the bed. She raised her arms over her head and arched her back, stretching her stiff limbs.

Feeling limber, she stumbled toward the stairs, and turned on a light over the stairwell. Without even considering what she looked like, she shuffled down the stairs, through her living room, reaching the front door just as the incessant knocking started again.

_Bam, bam, bam, bark... _

"Hush, you idiot," Bella growled. She then flipped the deadbolt and threw open the door. There stood Edward, dressed in his uniform; his hat hanging low over his eyes. He lifted his head and a stomach clenching smile formed over his perfect lips. "About time, woman. Still sleep like the dead, I see."

Bella ruffled her fingers through the mop on top of her head; her hand getting stuck for an instant in the bun that she had twisted her hair into before she had fallen asleep. She pulled her fingers out of her hair, instantly worried about the mess she must appear to be in front of Edward.

"It's fucking four in the morning on a Sunday, Cullen. Where's the fire?" she grumbled, tugging at the rubberband keeping her hair in place.

"And cursing too," Edward teased, moving past her. Fur brushed across her legs. Bella jumped back and her mind registered the bark of the dog she had heard outside her door when Edward was knocking.

"What the hell?" Bella exclaimed.

Edward laughed, dropping what appeared to be a diaper bag, on the floor behind her sofa. "Heavily cursing at that."

Bella closed the door, her eyes trained on the large animal standing beside Edward. It was a beautiful dog with a dark brown coat and black eyes, but it was huge. This creature was nearly the size of a pony, standing head high to Edward's waist. She pointed a finger at the dog, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Is this some kind of sick joke to get me to go running at this ungodly hour? And when did you start liking dogs?"

Edward scratched the dog between the ears. The oversized canine's tail wagged furiously in appreciation. "I still don't care for dogs any more than I'm sure you do, but I'm in a bind. This here is Buttons." The dog's ears perked up at the mention of its name. Its already wagging tail went into hyper-speed and it barked in response, as if it were trying to introduce itself. "She's my neighbor's dog. He left her with me yesterday to dog-sit."

Brows scrunched together, Bella stared at Edward incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me that last night when we talked on the phone?" It surprised her when she felt a pang of hurt inside her chest. Edward had kept something from her. Back in the day, that would never have happened, but then again, his keeping something from her was where things had fallen apart in the first place.

"It didn't seem important. Sorry, Bells."

And with that, the pang was gone. Not only had he accepted her new nickname, but he abbreviated it to suit his needs.

"No worries. So why are you here, at four A.M. with," Bella pointed to the dog, "with Buttons?"

Edward's shoulders dropped and his smile suddenly faded. "As I said, I promised to dog sit Buttons until tonight, but I got a call from work asking me to take on a flight assignment into Seattle. There's a stomach bug going around, it seems, and they needed me right away. I asked James and he told me it was okay if I left her here with you."

Bella's hand flew to her chest. "Me? What about Maggie?" she exclaimed.

"Um," Edward started, shifting his weight from foot to foot, "Don't you remember me telling you that Maggie was leaving today for Philadelphia?"

Bella nodded, but it was four in the morning; did he honestly expect her to remember what his girlfriend was and wasn't doing? "And I didn't think you'd mind," Edward continued. "James will pick her up tonight when they return from Lake Tahoe. All you have to do is feed her and take her out to potty. She's a really good dog."

Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, Bella approached the animal and placed her hand on its massive skull. Button's coat was very soft to the touch and oddly enough, Bella didn't feel uncomfortable with this large beast. Button's touched Bella's hand with her big wet nose. "It seems she likes you," Edward said, his voice soft and reverent.

Bella's gaze drifted to Edward, and her heart skipped a beat. His ironed white shirt was tucked into his black pants, both fitting his toned frame perfectly. Shoulder boards ran parallel along his broad shoulders and shimmered in the soft glow of the light from her bedroom. His hat had been pushed back, exposing a puff of his soft, bronze-colored hair. His gorgeous smile brightened her entire apartment.

"Don't get any crazy ideas. I'm still not a dog person."

Staring up at her with big, sad eyes, Bella could swear that Buttons understood what she had said. "Except for you, Buttons," she quickly added. "You're a good doggie, aren't you?" Buttons nudged Bella's hand again, leading Bella to scratch her behind the ears. Bella complied with the dog's request, receiving a heavy breathing tongue wag in response.

"So, you'll keep her?" Edward asked. "Just for the day. Please. I'll owe you."

With a slight nod, Bella agreed.

Edward dropped the dog's leash and pulled Bella into his arms. He then began swinging her around, keeping her body pressed tightly to his chest. "You'll owe me big time. Now put me down!" she squealed, clinging tight to his neck.

Stopping short of them both hitting the back of the couch, Edward placed her down on her feet. Buttons had already darted off and planted herself in front of the staircase for Bella to later have to crawl over her.

The room was spinning, but Bella wasn't certain it was because Edward had twirled her. Even after placing her back on her feet. He kept his arms around her. She looked up into his eyes and that old feeling once again ignited inside her.

His long fingers brushed down her cheekbone, and his eyes burned into hers. Gooseflesh bumped along her arms and a fire built inside her belly. "Big time," he repeated, that same husky tone filled his voice. Bella was locked in his gaze. Unable to move. Unable to think. She could smell the hint of his cologne and coffee. This was her Edward.

She could feel the pounding of his chest as he moved in closer to her. Or was it her own? She really couldn't tell. All she knew was there was that fire, that burning ache, which always arose the instant she was in his arms. Why was it the one time he actually did kiss her, he had to ruin everything? Why couldn't he ever really feel for her the way she did him?

Edward's tongue ran over his lips, glossing them in a sweet shine. He brushed a stray hair from her eyes, his fingers nudging at the rim of her glasses. His face tilted into hers. Inches apart and yet so far away.

_Ruff-ruff._

The gruff sound of Buttons' bark broke through her clouded mind. The trance was broken. With a shake of her head, she pulled away from him. Even after all this time, all this distance, she knew no one would ever be able to replace the feelings she had for Edward. Yet, she was stuck. He was involved with someone else, and while it might seem hypocritical, knowing her past relationship, this was Edward and he was different. With Edward she wanted all or nothing, and knew she had to settle for nothing but his friendship.

The pained expression on his face nearly broke her heart. Was it possible he felt it too? They'd only been back in each other's lives for a week, but it felt like a lifetime had already passed since they were reunited.

"I best be going. I leave for Seattle in two hours," he murmured.

Bella wiped her hand over her face, trying to bring herself back into focus. "Um, yeah." Her mind registering where he was going. "Seattle? Does that mean you'll make it into Forks today?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I planned to visit my folks while I was there. Why?"

"No reason. Just tell your parents I say hello."

Lifting his cap from his head, Edward brushed his hair back under and replaced the pilot's hat back in place, covering his crown. "Will do." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you when I get there. Have fun with Buttons."

"Have a safe flight."

"I always do."

Edward dashed around Bella and escaped her apartment before any other words could be spoken. Once again, Bella was alone, left to stare at her massive new housemate. "Well, I'm going back to bed. Don't chew anything while I sleep," she instructed the canine.

Buttons barked and lowered her head back to the first step of the staircase, closing her eyes in preparation for sleep. With a groan, Bella crawled over the huge animal and went back to bed where she slept until later that morning, only to be awaken by a hungry animal slobbering all over her face.

While Bella enjoyed a lazy Sunday with her new canine companion, Edward was struggling to keep his head above water, so to speak. He had barely made it to the airport on time, and nearly had an accident while in transit to get there. He practically ran through the halls of Denver International, and was relieved to discover that Garrett was captain over the flight.

The trip into Seattle was anything but routine. It started off as a delayed flight out of Denver due to mechanical issues with one of the engines on the plane. Once that situation was rectified and they were in air, they struggled through hellacious turbulence through nearly the entire trip. The only saving grace to his day was when they landed; he was greeted with a rare sunny day in the beautiful state of Washington.

He and Garrett took no time in completing their end flight assignments, and then he was off to rent a car and drive the three and a half hours needed to reach his hometown of Forks.

The trees glistened under the bright sunlight thanks to the rainfall from the night before. As he drove, a sense of nostalgia engulfed him. Being back in this place, having Bella back in his life, and even the way their relationship was redeveloping, it all seemed like a dream. A very vivid dream, but still a dream.

An image of Bella from earlier that morning manifested itself in his mind. He could easily recall everything about her from her thick, brown hair being piled high on top of her head, to her dark eyes peering behind the rims of her glasses, and even how her pale-yellow t-shirt and black gym shorts teased him; leaving so much to the imagination, and still revealing just enough to be enticing. These images and so much more wreaked havoc on his mind, heart and his lower extremities. He was a man after all, and he couldn't keep fighting the urges he felt regarding this woman.

Once again he found himself in a situation where he nearly kissed her. It had been years since he had faced that problem. And the last time he did, he had succumbed to the whim, thus effectively ending their friendship, as he had always feared. Plus to add insult to injury, there was Maggie to consider now, and even Peter.

Pulling up in front of the gorgeous house that was now his family home, Edward parked his rental in the large circle drive that decorated the front of the structure.

After Jasper graduated high school and enlisted in the Guard, his parents sold the old house they grew up in and moved into their dream home. So many memories resided in that old house. He was very upset that his parents had let his memories go, but then they had the right and he knew it. His Izzy no longer resided in the house across the street, as his memory recalled. Charlie had sold that house many years earlier, while Izzy was in New York.

Edward couldn't deny the beauty of his parent's dream home. It was something he would have picked out for himself. The house was much more secluded, compared the house of his childhood. If he hadn't known where the turn in was to get to the place, he would have driven right past it.

It was gorgeous, with its plethora of windows that were shadowed by the vast expanse of trees. Edward knew that his parents had installed privacy coverings on the windows, but he couldn't remember a time when they were used. The plush, green trees that surrounded the property provided ample privacy for the comforting abode.

Gravel crunched under his feet as he walked up to the front porch. There was no need to knock. Edward had a key to the house. However, today, not even that was required. He hopped the steps to the top of the porch and opened the front door, only to hear shrill bouts of laughter echoing off the glass walls.

"Grampy! I command you to stop it!" a little girl screamed. Edward's heart skipped a beat. His little Jane was already here and she was having the time of her life.

Carlisle produced a wicked laugh. "Nev-a!" he barked, followed by the loud sounds of raspberries against bare skin.

"Hello?" Edward called out, dropping his overnight bag on the front bench stationed at the door.

Esme bounded around the corner from the kitchen with a white apron draped over her chest. Time had been good to Esme. Soft wrinkles had produced themselves around her eyes and mouth, but that was simply from the smile she always had. Her skin remained ever soft and glowing, as it was when Edward was a child. Streaks of gray accented her caramel-colored hair, and she now wore glasses over her green eyes. Yet, nothing stole her natural beauty from her.

"Edward!" she exclaimed and ran into the open arms of her middle child. Her son stood more than a foot taller than her, but even with him towering her, she was always a giant in his eyes.

"Hey, Mom," he replied, rocking her in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"How's my boy?" Esme pulled back, taking in Edward's weary eyes.

"Okay, I guess. Where's everyone?"

Esme removed herself from Edward's arms and took a step back. As she opened her mouth to ask her son what was bothering him, the whole family seemed to appear out of nowhere. Rosalie erupted from the kitchen. Her usually perfect, blonde hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and she wore a loose fitting dress that was covered by an apron. "Sorry, sorry. I wanted to make sure the quiche didn't burn. Hey, Edward. How's it going?"

Carlisle came bouncing down the stairs with Jane on his shoulders. Jane was growing in leaps and bounds. Her blonde hair hung in tight ringlets that matched her frilly, pink princess dress perfectly. Her tiny feet were adorned with black patent leather shoes that buckled snuggly over the tops. His sweet little princess.

She bucked Carlisle like he was her great stallion. Carlisle didn't seem to mind. Age was catching up with Edward's father. His once blonde hair was completely gray now and he had grown out a mustache that would have made even Charlie Swan proud. Most of Edward's life, he remembered his father wearing a tie. Not any longer. Carlisle was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white IronMan t-shirt. Comfort was a good look on Carlisle.

Following close behind Carlisle and Jane were Alec and Emmett.

"Uncle Edward!" "Uncle Edward!" Jane's yell was mingled with that of her brother's.

"Janie! Alec!" he called back to the kids. "How's my favorite niece and nephew doing?"

Alec stopped in front of Edward. A mere nine years old now and he was already standing nose to chest with Edward. Alec was looking more and more like his father everyday. His body was tall and sturdy and he had his father's square jaw and rounded nose. Yet, as much as the Cullen genes were making themselves ever present, the handsome child had fine hair as gold as the sun that hung down straight into his eyes. That feature was a gift from his mother.

"We're your only niece and nephew for _now_," Alec corrected his uncle in a condescending tone.

Edward caught the implication in the child's words. He turned his head to look at Rosalie. By this point, Emmett had rejoined her, wrapping his thick-coiled arm around his wife's shoulders. Edward's eyes dropped to Rosalie's stomach and noticed that even behind the loose dress and apron that she was wearing; he could see the development of a small baby bump emerging.

"You're pregnant?" Edward exclaimed.

Rosalie's face lit up and her head bobbed in a frantic nod.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks, man," Emmett responded.

A playful smirk teased Edward's lips. "You would think by now you'd realize what caused that though, bro. At this rate, you'll have a whole baseball team lined up before I can even get married."

Emmett's head fell back in a deep laugh. "That's the plan."

Rosalie's head jerked to look up at Emmett. He immediately stopped laughing. "I don't think so, Emmett Cullen. I'm not one to be barefoot and pregnant."

"No, baby. Not at all," Emmett cowered. "Edward and Jasper have to help. They just have to get their heads out of their asses and settle down."

Rosalie slapped Emmett's large chest. The sound of her hand cracking against pure muscle reverberated through the room. There was no way that slap hurt Emmett, but his pride was definitely wounded. "Language," Rosalie scolded him. "My God, how many times do I have to beat it into that thick skull of yours?"

Everyone broke into laughter as Emmett muttered, "Sorry, dear."

Jane flailed her arms out at Edward. "Uncle Edward!" she squawked wanting Edward's attention.

Edward pulled the child down from her grandfather's neck and twirled her around. "You get to be a big sister now," he proclaimed.

"I know and I want a baby sister," she announced.

"Is that so?" Edward asked, placing the little girl down on her feet. Moving her hands to her hips, she stamped her feet and turned toward Alec.

"It is so. Because she can help me beat up on Alec when he's mean to me," Jane snarled.

Laughing, Edward scratched the back of his neck. "Um, Janie, dear," he started, kneeling down beside her. "Wouldn't it be better if you had a baby brother who could help you do that?"

Jane turned in a flash to meet Edward eye to eye; her hands remained stationed on her hips, glaring at him like her mother just did at Emmett. "A boy! Are you crazy, Uncle Edward? A boy would side with Alec. We don't need any more boys. Boys are yucky!"

"I'm a boy," Edward deflected to the six year old little girl.

"You're not a boy," she argued. "You're Uncle Edward."

"Um, really?" Edward inquired, his eyebrow lifting in curiosity.

Emmett's loud, booming laugh broke interrupted Edward's conversation with his niece. "I think my daughter just stole your man-card," Emmett teased.

Edward bounced up, and wrapped his arm around the neck of the giant he called a brother. He pulled Emmett down into a chokehold and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, but your wife stole yours and your balls." Edward retorted.

Rosalie snorted in feigned anger. Esme gasped. Carlisle's head fell back in laughter, as he watched the spectacle that was his two sons, and the two children began dancing in glee around their father and uncle who were nearly wrestling like two children.

"Oh, I'll get you for that," Emmett growled.

Edward released his older brother and waved him on, taunting Emmett to give chase. Everyone knew Edward was faster than Emmett, but Emmett had strength on his side, that helped evenly match them. Emmett burst into a sprint and Edward was gone, dashing out the backdoor through the wooded yard.

The kids followed suit, joined by Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie. There, they watched Emmett and Edward play like kids again. The eventually brought Jane and Alec into the sport and enjoyed the warmth of the sunny afternoon. The family spent the day bonding, talking, playing and simply enjoying their time with the uncle that only made it home for holidays and business.

Later that night, after dinner, Emmett and Rosalie took the children home, leaving Edward alone in the house with his parents. Edward found himself alone in the kitchen, washing dishes. Having something to do with his hands kept his mind off of everything that was bothering him. There was a perfectly function dishwashing machine in his mother's state-of-the-art kitchen, but the task of washing the dishes by hand felt soothing.

He had watched his brother and Rosalie throughout the evening. They both were glowing with anticipation of the arrival of their newest family member. His brother was a successful pipeline engineer, happily married for ten years, and about to have his third child. Here Edward was, on the precipice of turning thirty-one, and what did he have to show for his life? _Nothing,_ but a career.

With the last dish washed and dried, Edward stretched his arms out, resting his hands on the edge of the sink. He stared down into the soapy water and took a deep breath. The smell of lemon flitted through the air with the pop of each little soap sud.

Throughout the day and even through dinner, he ached inside. He knew he should be thinking about Maggie. She was his girlfriend after all. A woman he did indeed care very much about. Yet, all he could think about was Bella. She remained a constant in the forefront of his mind.

He let out a deep sigh, then reached into the sink and pulled the stopper from the drain. The syphoning water slurped and gurgled, creating a vortex in the sink. Edward's eyes were fixed on that vortex. It was exactly how he felt. Like he was being sucked back into an age old dilemma.

"Edward," Esme's soft voice broke through his concentration.

Edward jumped at the interruption, twisting around to see his mother standing at the kitchen door, staring at him with worry in her eyes.

"I told you not to worry about the dishes. That I'd take care of them," she tenderly scolded her son, approaching him.

A faint smile ghosted his lips. He dried off his hands and pointed to the table. "Mom, you take wonderful care of us and tonight's dinner was spectacular. The least I could do was the dishes."

Esme sat down at the table and watched as Edward poured them both a glass of iced tea.

"Is everything okay, son?" she asked.

Delivering the beverage to his mother, Edward sat opposite of her and stared down into the fluid of his own glass. "Yeah."

"You were awfully quiet at dinner tonight."

"Just have a lot on my mind," he mulled. He wrung in his hands together in front of him, his skin tightening and turning white with each hard twist of his fingers.

"Are things all right with Maggie?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders.

Esme stood up from her chair to move closer to Edward. The wooden legs of the chair screeched against the tiled floor as she slid into her new seat. In an instant, her hand was on top of Edward's. "Talk to me."

Exhaling a harsh breath and rolling his shoulders, the phantom ache causing his muscles to tense, Edward was suddenly spilling his guts. "It's Izzy, or Bella, or whatever the hell her name is now. I can't get her out of my head. I've had her back in my life for a whole week and I feel like I'm twenty all over again. Everything about her draws me in. I can't sleep. I can't eat. It's like she's consumed me again.

"This morning before flying here, I forced my way into her apartment. I didn't call her before I went, because I didn't want her to have a chance to tell me no. I wanted to see her. I needed to see her. And what did I do while I was there? I nearly kissed her," he spat, pulling his hands out from under his mothers. Fingers ripping through his hair, he felt a slight relief of the torment within his soul.

Esme let him vent. She said nothing. She simply sat and allowed him to pour the contents of his heart out before her.

"Eleven years. Eleven years ago, I gave into that temptation. I finally kissed her as I always wanted, as I always dreamed; only to have the door slammed in my face. To have her reject me. Not only did I lose my best friend that day, but I also lost the person who held my heart. And all for what? A kiss! And here I am eleven years later." His arms flailed about his head. "Older, but obviously not wiser." His brow furrowed in disgust. "And I have a girlfriend. A girlfriend," he repeated.

Edward was up on his feet pacing the floor. His hands clenched at his sides. "I've already hurt Maggie over Bella. I was an ass, Mom. I forced Maggie to go on a double date with Bella. Why? Because I was jealous of the man that Bella was with. That's why.

"And here I am, twisted and confused about my feelings, while my girlfriend patiently waits for me to decide. Maggie's not a fool. She sees right through me. But then I wonder; what if Bella doesn't want me? She didn't before. She screamed at me to leave. To go and never come back. She accused me of never loving her. Can you believe that, Mom? Me." He pointed to his chest. "Never love Izzy. As if that were a possibility."

This was the first time Edward ever had spoken to his mother about what really happened between him and Izzy. All this time she had put little pieces together. Things she collected from her sons and from Charlie, whom she and Carlisle still remained in contact with. She always felt there was something missing in the story, and now she had the final piece.

"She was hurt, son. You were leaving her, and in her mind she was given false hope of something she had probably dreamed of for as long as you had."

Hands clapped against his thighs down, Edward turned on his heel indicating his military training and snarled, "I beg your pardon?"

Esme stood up and walked up to Edward, placing her hands on his firm biceps. "Son, Izzy was in love with you. For as long I can remember, the girl saw the universe through your eyes."

All the fight in Edward dissipated. His shoulders slumped forward and his head dropped. "Why didn't she ever tell me? For that fact, why didn't you ever tell me?"

Esme smiled and placed her hand on Edward's cheek, wiping the stray tear that had trickled there. "I did! Your father did! Your brothers did. Heck, even Charlie tried to lay it out for you two, but you're both so fucking stubborn."

Edward's mouth nearly fell to the floor. His mother was never one to use vulgar language and to hear the f-bomb drop from her lips, he knew she meant business.

"And Izzy never said anything to you for the same reason you never told her. She didn't want to lose you if things didn't work out. Yet you still ended up losing one another."

"Mom," he whispered. Esme's heart clenched. Suddenly, he was eight years old again, begging her to let Izzy stay over for the night because they wanted to play. "What do I do? I don't want to hurt Maggie, and I can't assume Bella feels for me the same way I do her. She's already dating someone."

"Are you in love Maggie?" Carlisle's voice broke through.

Esme and Edward's heads lifted to see Carlisle standing in the door of the kitchen watching them. His face was downcast causing the lines in this forehead to wrinkle.

Edward shook his head. The six-foot-one man looked more like an innocent child being scolded while answering the question.

"Then you want my advice?"

"Please, Pops. I'm lost here," Edward pleaded.

Carlisle stepped into the kitchen stopping short of his wife and son.

"I say take things slow. Don't make any rash decisions. That's what got you in this mess with Izzy in the first place."

"Take things slow, how?" Edward questioned, even more confused now.

"You and Izzy have been apart for eleven years. Take time to get to know one another again. Spend time together. And when the time is right, and you will know when it's right, tell Izzy how you've always felt, and how you still feel."

Edward's tongue ran over his lips, as he nodded his understanding to what his father was saying. "And what about Maggie?"

Carlisle placed his hands on Edward's shoulders. "You just said you don't love her. You have to be honest with Maggie. Maggie is a wonderful woman. Your mother will agree with me there, but you can't string her along. It's not fair to either of you."

Wrapping his arms around his father's neck, Edward hugged Carlisle with all his might.

"Thank you," Edward whispered. "Thank you both."

Carlisle patted Edward on the back, smiling. "Now, let's have some of that peach cobbler."

"There's cobbler left?" Edward asked; a shocked dissonance colored his tone. "I thought Em polished it off."

Esme and Carlisle laughed.

"I made two. One for while Emmett was here and the other for later," Esme boasted proudly, moving toward the refrigerator.

"My brilliant wife," Carlisle noted, love for the woman in front of him poured out of him like water from a tap.

Edward's heart clenched in his chest. He wanted that kind of love. The love that transcended the ages. Emmett had it with Rosalie. Jasper had it with Alice, even if he was too much of an ass to admit it, and Edward wanted it. Deep down, he knew Bella was that love for him. He just had to fix things. He had to make things right. And just as he promised the day of his first IronMan Triathlon, if fate gave him a second chance, he'd take it. And take it he would.

**~ X ~**

**AN: Thank you to my ****team shadowed_by_passion, TwiMoments, melmelee03, and marcie21. These ladies rock! They really do! :D**

**Okay, so the next chapter will be another flashback, but it's not just any flashback...it's THE flashback. We will finally see what happened to rip these two apart. This will be the beginning of their healing and *fingers crossed* lead them to finally admit the feelings they've always had for one another.**

**I've donated an original piece to Fandoms 4 Autism and an outtake from Compass to Fandom 4 LLS. Please join in helping both of these worthy causes by making a donation today.**

**Until next time.**

**xx  
~J**


End file.
